Aos Olhos do Mundo
by Noah Black
Summary: A popularidade midiática se torna consequência direta da escolha da tenista Miss Lunière - e encantar o Mr Cumberbatch com suas tentativas de apenas prover o necessário para o mundo não estava em seus planos, ainda mais quando as dores surgem para desestabilizar suas certezas.
1. Capítulo I - As devidas apresentações

**Todo evento que é narrado e todo nome que é citado são ficcionais.**

Seria sensacional se você comentasse - para criticar, para dizer que isso aqui não leva a nada, para me desejar bom ano. O _feedback_ é muito importante.

* * *

 **Aos Olhos do Mundo**

 _ **por Noah Black**_

* * *

 **Capítulo I - As devidas apresentações**

As pessoas se movimentam rápido, indo de lá para cá, levando cadeiras, copos, águas, enfeites. Se eles ao menos soubessem que eu gostaria muito de ter feito isso na sala do meu apartamento, em que eu conheço cada enfeite, cada livro, cada marca do meu tapete. Mas não. Entrevistas são dadas fora de casa.

E eu sei quais perguntas virão. O fim de um relacionamento sobressai-se com facilidade diante de qualquer título ganho, não importa quanto tempo tenha sido. Devo mencionar o meu acidente? Oh, sim, devo sim, porque ele com certeza será lembrado na terceira ou quarta pergunta. Ajeitam meu cabelo e me maquiam, mas não de forma perceptível, pois querem passar a real imagem de que sou elegante e linda naturalmente e, para isso, é necessário esconder as minhas sardas e as minhas olheiras e até a breve cicatriz no supercílio.

Anne apenas me diz que será rápido. Bufo. Nunca o é. Quando me tornei o que sou não sabia que teria de lidar com tudo isso: fotos, entrevistas, pessoas. Mas aparentemente você não pode fazer o que quer e não ser pop.

"Boa sorte". Olho meu Whatsapp e Roger, como sempre, cuidando de mim. Ele sabe como necessito das palavras dele para me acalmarem. Eu sei lidar com um estádio cheio, mas realmente não sei lidar com câmeras.

\- Olá, Lilian. É um imenso prazer poder te conhecer pessoalmente. - A repórter me estende a mão e um largo sorriso. Cumprimento de volta e me sento onde ela sinaliza. Eu sei que essa é a entrevista da vida dela - foi o que Anna e outros me disseram - e ela será invasiva para conseguir declarações que outros, mais experientes e mais quistos, não conseguiram tirar de mim.

Teste de microfones e de luz se iniciam.

\- Você está nervosa? - Pergunto para a repórter e ela sorri de novo.

\- Sempre fico um pouco nervosa, mas depois de tantas entrevistas, a gente meio que se acostuma.

\- Já fez muitas?

\- Olha só você. Sou eu quem deveria fazer as perguntas aqui, _mocinha_.

Mocinha. Não importa quanto anos você tenha, se você paga as suas contas e se faz a própria comida: se você iniciou jovem demais nesse mundo, criança então será para sempre.

Sinalizam com _1, 2, 3_ e começa. A repórter se apresenta, me apresenta e faz uma pequena introdução sobre mim que nunca muda: palavras como _prodígio, heroína_ e _sobrevivente_ sempre aparecem nessa hora.

Eu fui prodígio.

Hoje sou mais um nome na lista.

\- Lilian, foram mais de 4 horas de jogo na última final para agarrar esse título e, novamente, contra Serena. Como foi ganhar seu primeiro título do ano logo quando ele está quase acabando?

A primeira alfinetada.

\- Sempre bom ganhar um _Major_ diante da consistência das atletas apresentada durante esse ano.

\- Conte para nós: ganhar de Serena teve um gostinho de vingança?

Anne está ao fundo, agarrada em seu _Ipad_ e mordendo a boca. Ela sabe o que eu posso fazer, mas ela também sabe que não o farei. Dou um leve sorriso simpático.

\- Serena e eu temos nossos respectivos respeitos e, apesar do meu trabalho árduo, enquanto eu perder para atletas conceituadas como ela, acredito que estou no caminho certo para encontrar meios de me reinventar para a nossa próxima partida.

\- Então você assume que Serena é melhor?

\- O posto de número um está com o nome dela, certo?! - Sorrio.

A repórter me olha e diz que sou humilde.

\- Serena é mais consistente e em toda a carreira dela ela manteve os índices. Eu, às vezes, oscilei.

\- Por oscilar você se refere ao tempo em que se afastou?

\- _Me afastei_?

\- Depois do acidente. Você ficou mais de 4 meses sem participar do circuito profissional.

Respiro fundo. Não achei que essa chegaria tão rápido.

\- Na verdade, não. Quando eu me afastei, não tive escolha. Era o que eu tinha de fazer. Por oscilar me refiro mais ao fato de que esse ano minha performance em campo tem sido inconsistente_

\- Por causa de assuntos pessoais?

\- _diante da recuperação da dengue - e encaro a repórter que bem deve saber, se é mesmo repórter esportiva, que eu e a dengue nos encontramos no começo do ano e a recuperação dessa doença não é fácil. Perde-se muito líquido, muita massa e seu condicionamento físico despenca. E o que está em jogo também aqui é meu bom humor.

\- A preocupação com doenças tropicais é um dos motivos para ter se mudado do Brasil?

A paciência que Deus me deu é muita. Não encaro a repórter, não procuro Anne entre os bastidores e tão menos roo a unha. Mas também não respondo, apenas rio, como se tudo fosse uma imensa piada - sem gosto.

Minha saída do Brasil em nada está justificada pelas doenças tropicais, pela crise econômica ou política e tão menos porque briguei com os meus pais, como algumas notícias irrelevantes propagaram na época.

Em cada oportunidade, a repórter tenta entrar no assunto, querendo pôr a culpa do meu ano esportivo no fato do relacionamento ter me desestabilizado. A mídia está louca para colocar essa máscara em mim, de garota que levou o pé da bunda e nunca mais se recompôs. Só que isso já faz mais de meses, muitos meses. Quase anos.

A entrevista acaba, a repórter estende a mão e diz que foi um prazer. Prazer? Retribuo e agradeço e também agradeço aos outros trabalhadores que estão ali. Tiramos fotos, autografo livros, cadernos, guardanapos e afins. Está tudo bem, digo para mim mesma.

\- Que_

\- Não precisa dizer, Anne - e me deixo escorrer pelo estofado de couro do carro. - Roger tem me guiado muito.

\- Ainda bem que você tem ótimo tutor - e ela me encara, magoada.

Anne é minha acessora de imprensa - e praticamente secretária pessoal - e me treina para agir e falar de forma correta nas entrevistas e qualquer lugar social em que tenha muita gente para ver, escrever, falar, tirar fotos, filmar.

\- Calma, você me entendeu. E ele nem sabe tanto assim porque a vida pessoal dele nunca foi manchete mundial de nada. Nem quando os filho nasceram.

\- Enfim. Você é campeã olímpica e isso é considerado um ano irregular?!

\- Ah... sim - respondo rapidamente enquanto somos guiadas para o estacionamento. - Não consegui cumprir o calendário do ano, estive ausente em alguns _Masters_ realmente importantes e _só_ ganhei a medalha, sabe-se lá como, e consegui por outro milagre o US OPEN esse ano, então... é. Ano irregular.

Mas discutir regularidade com Anne não é o caso para agora, mesmo que ela agora grite " _mas você estava doente!"_. Entramos no carro, dou um olá animado para Mr Joffrey, o motorista que nos é sempre designado, e pergunto como ele está, se teve um bom dia até agora.

Anne abraça o _Ipad_ de novo, arruma a postura no banco e batuca os dedos sobe a capa preta do aparelho. E, claro, morde o canto da boca.

\- Alguma coisa que você queira muito me dizer mas não sabe como abordar o assunto?

\- Não há nada que eu queira te dizer mas que não sei como abordar. - Ela responde com certa rispidez, porém ainda com um breve estado de ansiedade nos dentes. E ficamos em silêncio.

Eu apenas olho para ela.

\- Gabriel me ligou.

O que exatamente ela quer que eu faça com essa informação? Estreito os olhos e a encaro um pouco incrédula e dúvida.

\- Eu não atendi - acrescenta logo em seguida.

\- Que insano seria ele usar o seu celular para tentar falar comigo - falo rápido enquanto ainda faço análise do comportamento dela para me dar a notícia e ela finge que não me vê.

\- Acho que ele não sabe se deve entrar em contato diretamente com você - e então aquele aparelho está ainda mais junto ao seu peito e ela olha para os próprios pés. Sinal claro de piedade.

\- Anne.

\- Sim?

\- Simplesmente não.

\- Poxa, Lilian... - e larga o aparelho no espaço entre nós e se vira para mim com olhos pedantes. - O garoto está realmente tentando_

\- Nem termine essa frase - sendo o mais seca e irônica que consigo.

\- Por quê? Não houve nada de tão grave entre vocês; vocês eram tão_

\- Não fomos. Não éramos amigos antes. Nos conhecemos, namoramos, terminamos. Ponto. São mais de dezesseis meses de silêncio meu, o que ratifica muito bem meu ponto.

Os lindos olhos azuis de Anne quase brilham pela amargura das minhas palavras. Eles estão travados em mim apesar de ela não querer me olhar agora porque acredito em nunca ter sido tão ríspida.

O mundo quer me reduzir a garota que não pode ser mais consistente em seu jogo por causa de um relacionamento que a mídia não conseguiu acompanhar. Ele pode fazer isso comigo porque eu não devo nada para o mundo; mas Anne não. Anne não pode estar ao meu lado, me guiando e me ajudando, e querer isso de mim também.

Ela sabe disso.

Por isso se ajeita de novo e vira a cara para o vidro e nós duas vemos uma linda Londres passar pelo vidros escuros do carro.

\- Não esqueça de ver as correspondências de hoje - Anne me grita quando já estou quase fora do carro. - Tem um convite que parece que foi o próprio Benedict Cumberbatch que pediu para enviar para a sua casa.

Quem?


	2. Capítulo II - O Convite

**Os Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capitulo II - O convite**

Quando Mr Nolan morreu, eu me senti sozinha. Ele era dono de café perto do meu primeiro apartamento - que eu alugava com a ajuda dos meus pais - e eu ainda podia descer até lá de chinelos e roupas maiores que eu e apenas pedir um bom chocolate quente. Ele mesmo o fazia e me entregava e me dava o prazer da companhia naquela cidade em que eu pouco entendia do idioma e dos costumes.

Descobri que a pior solidão não é quando estamos sozinhos na multidão, mas quando estamos sozinhos na cultura. Eu era jovem e assustada e Mr Nolan em muito me ajudou. Ele me viu chorar algumas vezes, reclamando dos machucados nas minhas mãos, dizendo que aquilo não era como eu sonhara.

\- Mas é por isso que é realidade, _darling_. Lide com ela e ela vai aprender a lidar com você.

Ele tinha um problema de circulação na perna e ainda tinha que usar uma bengala porque uma delas não funcionava muito bem, como o próprio dizia. Ouvi histórias sobre a guerra, sobre o medo, sobre a fome, sobre a monarquia e sobre café.

O café era uma desculpa para poder trazer um pouco de paz para aquelas que entravam pela porta. Uma dessas pessoas fora eu, jovem, perdida e machucada - _literalmente_. E toda vez que entro em casa dou de cara com um dos cartazes que ele sustentava no estabelecimento. É o cartaz da primeira peça que ele fora assistir ainda criança.

\- _Darling_ , você precisa se cercar do que lhe traz boas lembranças. Um livro, um prato, um filme, um travesseiro. O que for, mas precisa estar com você para você se lembrar da felicidade.

E então ele faleceu e eu herdei o cartaz com muito bom gosto, afinal, Mr Nolan foi a minha primeira boa memória em Londres.

Anna e eu viemos caladas. Ela se torna muito sentimental quando eu sou rude - e esse geralmente não é meu temperamento. Entro em casa, dou um breve olá para a minha lembrança de Mr Nolan, coloco minhas chaves no suporte, tiro meu casaco e meu cachecol e os deixo sobre a cadeira próxima à porta.

Não vou me preocupar com Anna, porque, afinal, a culpa pela insistência dela em assuntos inoportunos não me pertence. E talvez nem a ela. Mas não vou me prolongar acerca de uma reflexão sobre o assunto.

É a primeira vez em entro em casa desde que sai hoje pela manhã.O treino pela manhã foi intenso, como sempre o é, e as antigas bolhas na minha mãe agora já são calos. Vou até a cozinha, abro a geladeira, tomo água e vejo sobre a bancada as minhas correspondências que não abri e assumo que nesse meio está o tal convite.

Um envelope grande, azul escuro, ondulado e com o meu nome completo em prateado "Srta Lunière". Gosto do _M_ do _miss_ , como se tivesse sido feito à mão e por alguém atento aos detalhes das voltas. O lacre do envelope tem um brasão timbrado e eu não o identifico. Abro com extremo cuidado porque, com certeza, aquele será um envelope que gostarei de guardar.

É um convite para uma première de um filme. Recebo tais convites com certa frequência, mas geralmente eles não chegam na minha própria residência, mas para Anne diretamente. Vou para o meu quarto segurando o convite nas mãos. A textura do papel me chama atenção e eu tenho vontade de tocá-lo com o meu rosto.

Algo que possa até vir a ser estranho, mas quando eu encontro texturas que realmente me agradam, o próximo passo é passar minha bochecha sobre elas. Deito na cama, procuro o controle da minha televisão, mas desisto e vou com o celular saber sobre o que se trata o filme. Doctor Strange e Benedict alguém que não gravo o sobrenome complicado.

História de quadrinhos que sinceramente não me chama a atenção - basicamente porque sou mais DC do que Marvel. Mas esse ator que estão lançando para ser cara do novo herói fez um outro filme - como o Google está me mostrando - sobre Alan Turing e isso me intriga.

Conheço esse nome e também sua história, mas fico intrigada como: algum documentário? Alguém me contou sobre? Conhecimento simplesmente adquirido com a vida? Saio do quarto e vou até o meu escritório.

É uma sala ampla que eu encho de tralha. Uma boa mesa espaçosa de madeira, uma boa iluminaria sobre ela e um estante que me ocupa quase todas as paredes. E ali estão todos os livros que já comprei e não necessariamente li. E o livros que ganhei através de fãs, de todos os lugares do mundo, e me deparo com um, sobre a mesa, com a dedicatória da própria autora.

E ali meu pensamento se esvai com as primeiras palavras do novo livro, na nova capa que levo à bochecha e esqueço do doutor - doutor quem?

Não sei, não me lembro.


	3. Capítulo III - Sobre pessoas

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capitulo III - Sobre pessoas**

Eu sofri um acidente automobilístico no qual sabe Deus como sobrevivi.

Um acidente que fez dos tendões dos meus joelhos pontas desunidas e me deu alguns dias de descanso do mundo. Lá estava eu em coma na ala hospitalar em alguma cidade da Suíça. Eu não lembro como, mas o táxi capotou algumas vezes e algumas vezes meu corpo parecia flutuar.

Acordei 8 dias depois.

E com a mão da minha mãe entrelaçada a minha. Não consegui mexer meus dedos para lhe fazer um carinho e dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu só estava dormindo e que no fim era disso que eu precisava ultimamente.

Dormir e não precisar ter pesadelos.

Roger estava lá também, igualmente preocupado, e meu pai apenas havia saído para comer alguma coisa - era o turno dele e Roger teve de insistir muito.

Minha mãe, obviamente, chorou ao me ver de olhos abertos e Roger quase se jogou para fora do quarto para procurar meu pai. Tudo bem, eu pensava, mas eu não queria de fato dizer nada. Queria olhá-los, ver o quão claro eram as paredes do quarto e quão bonita a neve caía lá fora.

Eu passei por cirurgias para os joelhos e vários entendidos para tentarem me explicar porque meu braço não mexia. Psicossomático, eles disseram e eu aceitei, apesar de não entender como poderia eu psicossomatizar sendo que nem me lembrava de como fora o acidente. Não lembrava de dores, não lembrava de choques e nem de cortes. Mas tinha uma boa lembrança de como fora quando eu tropeçara na quadra de tênis numa das primeiras vezes em que pisei em uma e cai com a cara no chão e consegui abrir o supercílio.

Naquela tarde, no hospital, segurando minha mãe enquanto a enfermeira me dava alguns pontos, papai me disse para não desistir.

\- Mas eles vão rir de mim, papai. Eu cai e ninguém mais caiu.

\- Eles são um bando de bobões. Você já sabe o que quadra pode fazer, então agora precisa mostrar para eles o que você pode fazer com a quadra. Arrebenta, filha. - E ele me sorriu e no dia seguinte eu estava na aula com um curativo enorme na cara.

Eu ainda sinto dor.

Não sei o que aconteceu com o meu ombro, mas ele dói às vezes também, mais que os joelhos. Mais que os calcanhares, o punho, cotovelo. Dores de um tenista que faz excessivamente movimentos repetidos e recebe muita força no meio de sua raquete.

\- O que foi? - Meu treinador, John, se aproxima de mim ao me ver fazendo algumas caretas.

\- Nada, só tá enchendo o saco de novo.

John mantém a preocupação na ruga franzida em sua testa.

\- Podemos_

\- Não, John. Vamos continuar. - Peço calmamente enquanto giro meu ombro.

E volto para a minha posição em quadra e ele na dele porque bem sabe que eu sou teimosa. Algo dentro de mim começa a sussurrar. São as dores que não cessarão. Por um bom tempo na minha vida ser tenista me foi o único futuro provável e sonhado. Não quero ouvir as vozes porque tenho medo do que elas me dirão.

Acabamos o treino e John me parabeniza, novamente, pelo desempenho e eu apenas consigo menear a cabeça concordando enquanto vejo os pingos de suor mancharem amplamente o chão. Pego minhas coisas e penso se tomo banho no clube ou em casa.

\- Srta Lunière?

Um rapaz alto me chama e eu o reconheço. Trabalha no clube há algum tempo apesar da pouca idade.

\- Essa carta foi entregue hoje de manhã e está endereçada à senhorita.

Pego o envelope de sua mão e agradeço Phillip pela gentileza de me esperar terminar para fazer a entrega.

\- Jamais seria capaz de desconcentrar a senhorita.

\- Muita bondade de sua parte, Phillip - e sorrio genuinamente para ele. - Sua irmã?

\- Já melhorou, obrigado por perguntar. Vai poder voltar para a escola em breve.

Fico feliz.

Eu preciso saber um pouco da intimidade de quem me cerca para mostrar a eles que tenho interesse neles como pessoa - e não somente como alguém que pode me trazer uma carta lá de cima no frio só para poder me ver e se sentir próximo a mim. Muitos fazem isso, mas Phillip não é um desses. Quando comecei a treinar aqui, ele era apenas uma criança mais interessada no meu poder de mira do que em quem já havia me tornado.

A carta não tem nada de especial e nem ao menos pode ser considerado _carta_. É um bilhete escrito em pedaço de papel em que a pessoa que escreveu teve um pouco de cuidado para destacar aquele pedaço. Caligrafia inclinada e com pontas, em que os "l" parecessem quase espadas.

\- As pessoas ainda fazem isso hoje em dia?

\- O que exatamente, senhorita? - Phillip, pego de surpresa com a minha voz descontraída, passa a me olhar um pouco assustado sem saber de fato se deveria ter me respondido com tanta intimidade.

\- Convidar para se juntar a elas em jogos, mesas, almoços. Você sabe quem essa pessoa é? - E mostro a assinatura da carta. A cara de incrédulo daquele jovem rapaz me é mortal, julgando-me por não conhecer o nome de um dos maiores astros ingleses da atualidade.

\- É o Mr Cumberbatch - Phillip me responde meios aos sopros e mexendo a cabeça de cima à baixo devagar para ver se eu terei um _insight_ a cada palavra pronunciada.

Mas obviamente que não.

Já me encontrei com muitas pessoas. Muitos deles vão aos jogos, estão nas festas e nos compromissos com os patrocinadores, estão nos bailes beneficentes e alguns aniversários. Porém, sempre são muitos - e ao menos que a pessoa esteja em algo que eu particularmente goste muito, não consigo me lembrar.

\- Ele atua em _Sherlock_. - E eu ainda fico parada olhando. - _Jogo de Imitação_?!

\- OH! - Exclamo em genuína felicidade. - Esse eu vi... - e Phillip me julga por não assistir _Sherlock_.

\- Devo mandar alguma resposta ao Mr Cumberbatch?

A voz de Phillip me parece mais entusiástica do que apreensiva. Olho para ele: está pressionando os dedos sobre a palma da mão e me observa com o corpo petrificado e lutando para que respiração esteja em um ritmo humanamente normal para um indivíduo em repouso e que não esteja ansioso para se apresentar e pronunciar a minha resposta para o próprio Cumberbatch em pessoa.

\- Agradeça a ele o convite e pela formalidade da educação ao me enviar uma "carta" - e faço as aspas no ar e aviso Phillip para não fazer as aspas para o Mr Cumerbatch, - mas, infelizmente, diante dos meus compromissos já agendados terei de declinar a atenção - e sorrio.

\- Muito bom, senhorita - e me sorri porque dou a ele a oportunidade de muito se pronunciar para essa pessoa tão estimada.

A verdade é que eu não tenho absolutamente nada para fazer no resto da tarde, com exceção aos meus pais. Um dos poucos dias do ano em que posso me dar esse prazer. Vou para o vestiário mas não sem antes poder capturar a corrida de Phillip morro acima para seja-lá-onde-esse-cidadão-se-encontra. Eu não sou dada às formalidades, mas aprendi que isso é necessário quando não se está entre os _seus_. No Brasil, bastaria dizer um _desculpe, não posso, muito obrigado_ e seguir minha rotina, mas aqui eu preciso me cercar de alguns cuidados.

Jane Austen já me ensinou isso com sua Elizabeth Bennet.

Vou ao vestiário, troco de roupa, pego meu celular. Anne me enviou algumas mensagens de alertas sobre futuros compromissos, como uma festa de patrocinador e até mesmo o almoço com os meus pais. Atenciosa.

Entro no meu carro, vidros escuros, blindados. Foi Roger quem me presenteou com o modelo italiano, dizendo ser de minha necessidade física um carro como aquele diante da quantidade de assaltos, tiroteios e sequestros que têm acontecidos ultimamente. Hiperbólico como sabe-Deus-o-motivo sempre.

Atravesso Londres sempre com um olho no asfalto, no trânsito e no céu, ciente do meu guarda-chuva reserva debaixo do banco. Entro em casa e me enfio debaixo do chuveiro porque, afinal, se não sair de casa em meia hora, já estarei atrasada para almoçar com eles.

Meus pais se aposentaram há alguns anos e eu quis que eles tirassem as férias das vidas deles, passeando por todos os lugares que sempre sonharam conhecer. E eles estão nessa empreitada desde então, planejando cada viagem e cada presente que devem levar para a filha. Em algumas oportunidades conseguem fazer escala em Londres e almoçamos ou jantamos juntos.

Quando chego no restaurante reservado por eles, já encontro meu nome destacado em fluorescente na lista da maître. Ela, elegantemente, me deseja boa tarde (afinal, eu atrasei), me guia até a mesa dos meus pais e chama um garçom para me atender.

Papai se levanta e me abraça e mamãe faz o mesmo em seguida. Estão corados. Conversamos na simplicidade que se é conversar com os seus pais quando vocês têm um bom relacionamento. Eles me contam da última viagem, das aventuras, das pessoas que conheceram e da quantidade de coisas que compraram para mim, que em breve chegarão na minha casa.

Não é surpresa que fico com eles pelas próximas três horas, e sinto o calor do aconchego do lar. Mesmo estando há tanto tempo morando longe e com a minha própria casa, nunca de fato me senti como se tivesse um _lar_. Sei que muitos anseiam pelo momento de morarem sozinhos, terem seu canto e longe dos pais: para mim, grande parte de mim - na verdade - anseia pelo momento em que eles possam vir morar comigo. Eles não farão isso porque, mesmo que o mundo agucem a curiosidade deles, é lá na cidade do interior de São Paulo que eles sempre retornarão depois de cada jornada.

Acostumamo-nos assim. E Skype, Whatsapp e afins realmente nos ajudam a ficar próximos.

Eles seguem comigo para casa na insistência minha de que saiam imediatamente do hotel.

\- Hotel! Qual é pai! Tem um quarto enorme lá em casa sempre esperando por vocês! - Reclamo enquanto encerramos a conta.

\- Mas sabemos como final de ano é... e não_

Olho para minha mãe com ternura.

\- Jamais. Se em Londres, sempre em casa.


	4. Cap IV - Sobre o que não se pode falar

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV - Sobre o que não se quer falar**

Saímos do restaurante e automaticamente eu coloco o óculos escuros na cara. A maître me alertou há pouco sobre alguns fotógrafos que se posicionaram do outro lado do restaurante. Saio, aceno, sorrio e meu carro me é entregue em segundos.

Já no meio do caminho, o assunto é mencionado.

\- Roger nos contou sobre as suas dores, filha.

Minha mãe segura minha mão livre e vejo os olhos azuis me meu pai no retrovisor.

\- São as mesmas dores, mãe. Nada de novo, nada que já não estivesse lá antes - e sorrio.

Eles têm um medo - e que nada envolve o fato de eu não poder mais jogar ou ter que me aposentar.

\- E como assim "Roger nos contou"? - Indago depois de alguns segundos.

Roger me adotou no circuito profissional. Ele precisava fazer isso? Não. Mas quis. E convenhamos que ter o número um da época te guiando pelo tênis profissional não é bem uma desvantagem.

\- Ele está igualmente preocupado - respondeu meu pai. - E pedimos a ele para que fique atento às suas necessidades.

\- Ele tem família, tem esposa, tem _duas_ crianças gêmeas - e estendi o máximo que pude aquele número, - instituições de caridade para sustentar... ele já tem que estar atento às muitas necessidades nesse mundo.

\- E a você. - Pontuou papai. - Ele sempre faz isso por nós enquanto não podemos estar fisicamente presente.

Ter 26 anos, pagar suas próprias contas, ter sua casa e fazer sua comida realmente não diz respeito a absolutamente nada da sua independência. Não que me seja surpresa de que Roger é praticamente um espião MI-6 dos meus pais quanto a mim, e eu não estou realmente discutindo por causa disso. Na verdade, fico muito feliz em ver que eles estreitaram ainda mais suas relações - se é que isso seja possível.

Mas tem um motivo.

Um motivo que eu não posso falar agora.

Meus pais sentem-se confortáveis em casa ao ponto de não precisarem que eu faça cerimônias com eles. Eles chegam e eu garanto que suas coisas estarão em breve em casa com o pedido que faço para que Anne - via Whatsaap - dê um jeito na situação deles no hotel. Eles dirigem seus passos diretamente para a sala dos troféus - ainda que eu mesma não tenha dominado assim - e apreciam ao troféu do último _Major_ e a medalha olímpica.

No ano em que o tênis se tornou parte das Olimpíadas, eu viajei para Pequim para cumprir o cronograma. Eu era nova e obviamente não subi ao pódio. Rafa subiu naquele ano e eu não podia ter maior orgulho por ele - ver seu melhor amigo, que leva consigo um orgulho pátrio admirável, ganhar o símbolo físico da excelência de um atleta foi uma das melhores sensações que eu já presenciei. Em Londres, Rafa me retribuiu o sentimento quando o hino brasileiro tocou no estádio.

O que aconteceu no Brasil, eu não sei explicar. Não era para eu ter ganho.

\- Como está o Rafael? - Papai me pergunta assim em que estamos todos bem acomodados na sala de televisão para assistirmos a qualquer filme que os agrade.

\- Ocupado - respondo enquanto tento aquecer minhas mãos na minha xícara de chá. - Parece então que organizar um casamento não é a coisa mais fácil ainda que você delegue todas as funções.

Mamãe ri com a perspectiva e a doce lembrança da festa do casamento deles inunda a ilustração do que se pode ser uma organização sem delegações. Coloco o nosso filme da tarde e pego o celular para olhar quem está me importunando na minha tarde de descanso.

"Ocupada?"

Daniel me envia uns dez "ocupada" para ter a minha atenção.

"Não, pode falar."

"Estarei em Londres a partir de amanhã. Vamos sair?"

"Vamos. Onde?"

\- Daniel estará em Londres amanhã - anuncio para os meus pais.

\- Mas ele já não é daqui? - Indaga papai.

\- Ele tava no Estados Unidos por causa das filmagens de não sei qual filme.

\- Ah, que bom para ele.

\- Tem uma peça que é da companhia dele que está passando. Vocês gostariam de assistir? - E, diante da pergunta de papai, explico o enredo e já aviso que tenho convites.

À noite tenho que me apresentar para a festa de um patrocinador - que na verdade se mostra um evento beneficente.

\- Não vá com o seu carro, Lilian. Vou te mandar um motorista que estará na sua porta às 19:30h em ponto - fala Anne do viva voz do celular enquanto eu tento escolher meus brincos. - E, por favor, simplesmente coloque os brincos que_

\- Já coloquei. Patrocinador feliz e Lilian feliz.

\- Sem chance de retirar os demais brincos?

\- Nops - apenas faço com a boca. - Motorista me esperando?

\- Sim. Já pode descer. - E ela fica em silêncio e eu não sei devo desligar. - Lilian?

\- Sim, Anne. - Estou sentada na cadeira do _closet_ para colocar as sandálias.

\- Boa sorte.

Não entendo na hora e não entendo por um bom tempo.

\- A senhorita sabe para qual fim é esse evento? - Mr Joffrey, o motorista que apesar de ser contrato de uma empresa particular é quem sempre me atende nessas ocasiões, me pergunta porque eu já comecei a reclamar um pouco antes.

\- Sinceramente não. Eles colocam no convite, mas sempre acabam mudando de última hora.

\- E a senhorita gosta de tais festas?

\- Gosto. Algumas conversas se torna agradáveis, não preciso ficar até o final e ainda tenho a oportunidade de ajudar algumas pessoas.

Mr Joffrey me olha no retrovisor e abro um sorriso caricato para ele, que sorri para mim e torna os olhos para a avenida.

Chego ao local com a hora prevista, sem atrasos, e vários fotógrafos se colocam diante de mim enquanto Mr Joffrey abre a minha porta e me estende a mão para que eu possa sair do carro.

\- Senhorita, aqui! - Ouço gritar de todos os lugares. A fita vermelha adiante separa alguns fãs que estão se apertando para ter um lugar privilegiado de nossa visão e eu caminho até eles.

 _Selfies_ e autógrafos e para algum ou outro fã de tênis, algumas respostas mais atenciosas.

Roger me recebe logo na entrada, me abraçando da forma como antes ele não ousava fazer.

\- Minha querida - diz ainda abraçado em mim. - Anne me contou sobre a entrevista. Por que não me ligou?

\- Foi uma entrevista, Roge. Se a entrevistadora era chata, a culpa é dela, e não minha.

E então ele nos desenlaça e coloca as duas mãos enormes no meus rosto e me encara.

\- Mas deveria ter me ligado para soltar seus dragões.

Eu sorrio. Sua esposa se aproxima e ela é igualmente calorosa comigo e me promete mandar os novos vídeos dos gêmeos.

\- Sentem a sua falta - e essas palavras me apertam o peito porque eles também fazem falta.

Sou apresentada a um o outro novo investidor, um ou outro novo empresário e um ou outro que conseguiu estar na festa diante de alguns contatos. Roger me leva para cima e para baixo enquanto eu tento me esquivar de alguma entrevista ou outra - ou todas.

\- Aqui está mais tranquilo - ele diz quando nos aproximamos de uma das ilhas de bebidas. - Quer alguma coisa?

\- Água - respondo e Mirna me entrega uma taça.

Ficamos ali até alguém me puxar pela mão e eu me viro para reclamar quando me deparo com os olhos azuis mais familiares para mim naquela Londres inteira: Daniel.

\- Por favor, não bata em mim! Sou apenas um amigo louco pela sua atenção!

E ele me abraça enquanto nós dois damos risadas.

\- Achei que só te veria amanhã, Dan!

\- Eu sei. Quis te fazer uma surpresa. Aqui estão um dos investidores do teatro e eu tive que fazer presença para ele se lembrar de mim.

Roger e ele se cumprimentam e começam a falar sobre a peça que está em cartaz. Interajo no assunto e nos estendemos a alguns outros por vários instantes até que outros aderem ao nosso grupo até o ponto de eu não poder mais dar opiniões sinceras sobre alguns assuntos.

\- Senhorita Lunière?

Marcus Leadhead. Um dos meus principais investidores, tanto no esporte, quanto nos negócios.

\- Mr Leadhead! Que prazer em revê-lo - e nos cumprimentamos com as mãos estendidas.

\- Um prazer ainda maior para mim. Feliz com esse final de ano?

\- Sim, com certeza. Depois da doença, chegar às finais é realmente grandioso.

\- Oh, querida - ele bate em meu ombro amigavelmente e eu endureço. - Sei que é importante os campeonatos e os louros da vitória, mas estava mesmo mais interessado é - e bateu com o dedo sob a minha clavícula esquerda - _nesse coraçãozinho_.

Uns com tanta formalidades, outros, nem tanto.

\- Exercendo a função à qual ele foi programado , Mr Leadhead.

\- Amando? - E ele me apresenta um _sorrisinho_ quase simpático e uma piscadela.

\- Bombeando sangue para o pulmão e corpo - digo, rápido - e simultaneamente.

\- Em todo caso, gostaria de apresentá-la para uma pessoa, que em nada tem a ver com o seu coração, posso tranquiliza-la quanto a isso - e me toma pelo braço e desfila comigo pelo local. Alguns vem até nós para nos cumprimentar e outros acenam de longe. - Senhorita Alinière, meu caro amigo, Mr Benedict Cumberbatch.

Estou parada diante de um homem alto, muito alto, de aspecto magro, olhos extremamente azuis, um sorriso muito simpático e com um ótimo corte de terno azul marinho. Um tecido esplendoroso e brilhante e que me dá a sensação de ser macio. A vontade de esfregar minhas bochechas sobre a superfície é contida, devo acrescentar. Ao fundo, também, enxergo Andrew me olhando e leio em seus olhos "What the fuck" e eu apenas sorrio. Educada como me tornei, estendo minha mão e o Mr Cumberbatch a enlaça com sua tão maior que a minha.

Quase observo meus dedinhos de perderem naquele tanto de dedos,

\- Muito prazer, Mr Cumberbacth - digo.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Srta Lunière. - E ele para nosso cumprimento para beijar a minha mão em um leve toque.

\- Mr Cumberbatch é um grande fã da senhorita - introduz Mr Leadhead. - E ele não pôde acreditar quando eu contei que eu a conhecia pessoalmente e poderia apresentá-la ainda essa noite.

\- Felizmente, então, estamos os dois no mesmo evento.

\- Sim, verdade. Ande, Benedict, conte a ela o que me disse hoje cedo.

Mr Cumberbatch cora diante da menção e leva as mãos ao bolsos da calça para então me olhar diretamente nos olhos.

\- Hoje tive meu convite para um almoço declinado pela senhorita e disse ao Marcus que a primeira recusa muitas vezes significa muitos próximos encontros.

\- Então nosso encontro hoje não é mera coincidência, mas é resultado direto de sua sentença matinal.

Sorrimos em concordância.

\- Você vai à première dele, não vai? Com certeza irá. Vou garantir que seu nome seja confirmado e que possa se sentar num bom lugar para apreciar ao novo filme de Benedict.

\- Oh! - O momento de embaraço começa. - Première?

\- Sim. Estou em divulgação do novo filme da Marvel, Dr Strange.

\- Ah, sim... é, sim, vou comparecer, se me for possível encontrar um acompanhante. - As palavras saem da minha boca quando a ideia de ver mais um filme da Marvel me consome a alma.

\- Duvido que haja alguém não gostaria de acompanhar a senhorita_ - Mr Cumberbatch começa a dizer, sempre me olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e isso começa a me incomodar.

Galanteios gratuitos me incomodam.

\- Se ninguém for, eu vou com você.

Desvio minha atenção para Mr Leadhead e ponho a me imaginar atravessando uma première com ele enlaçado ao meu braço e ouvindo sua voz fazendo comentários durante o filme e após.

Não quero responder. Não quero me comprometer. Eu posso ir sozinha, como sempre faço, só disse aquilo como forma de desculpa e agora a bola da sinuca está virada contra mim.

\- Tenho certeza de que Roger não se importará.

O nome de Roger é mencionado por mim e a conversa traça um novo rumo, com os dois falando sobre as glórias e o estilo do jogo de Roger, o orgulho nacional. Ponto para minha habilidade de esquivar assuntos usufruindo do nome dele.

Sempre dá certo.

Andrew se aproxima ainda gesticulando a boca porém há algum tempo eu já não consigo mais fazer leitura labial porque ele está articulando a boca rápido demais. Peço licença para os dois cavalheiros e me direciono até Andrew.

\- Benedict Cumberbatch! UAU! - Andrew me diz no ouvido ao me abraçar. - Você se apresentou ou ele?

\- Isso faz diferença?

\- Claro que faz. Eu te conheço bem o suficiente para saber que você fez amizade com a sua mãe por convívio forçado. Então, se você foi até ele se apresentar, ele é importante. Se foi arrastada até lá, não é importante.

Tento pronunciar algo inteligente, mas Andrew não permite.

\- E a entrevistadora chata?

\- Como é que você sabe disso?

\- Anne.

\- Preciso conversar com ela urgentemente.

\- Você teve dengue, se torna campeã olímpica, ganha o US OPEN e a mulher tem coragem de debochar de você?

\- Debochar?

\- Foi o que ela me disse.

Tenho a sensação de que Anne conta os fatos com versões diferentes dependendo de seu público. Andrew é interessado na minha honra e está disposto a bater na porta do canal que enviou a mulher para falar algumas boas meias verdades para ela.

Roger está preocupado com a minha integridade psicológica e tenta a todo esforço me manter dentro da bolha do mundo bom.

\- Enfim... acho melhor você voltar para o Mr Cumberbatch porque ele não para de olhar para cá.

Eu sinto os olhos dele sobre mim. Não preciso me virar para saber. E sinto quando ele se aproxima - até mesmo porque Andrew se despede de mim com um aceno de dedos e me deixa sozinha.

\- Desculpe se interrompi a vocês dois - Mr Cumberbatch está diante de mim e me apresenta uma nova taça.

\- Não interrompeu nada e, perdão, mas eu não bebo.

\- Eu sei - e emenda rapidamente antes que essa frase fique estranha demais. - Marcus me contou.

Aceito a oferta e sorvo um pequeno gole.

\- Seria um enorme prazer recebê-la na première, Srta Lunière. - Sua voz é grave e de timbre baixo e qualquer palavra que ele diga possui o tom da seriedade e importância digna.

\- Será um prazer estar presente.

\- Diga-me, hoje de manhã...

\- O convite?

\- Sim. Estava de fato ansioso para conhecê-la e quando me disseram que você estava treinando, apenas achei a oportunidade crível.

\- Eu compreendo. Mas a recusa foi sincera. Meus pais estão em Londres e já tinha um almoço com eles.

\- Compreendo.

\- Eles não moram aqui - emendo por pura desnecessidade. Estou um pouco tensa. Geralmente, em festas assim, fico ao redor de Roger, Daniel, Andrew ou Rafael. Não vou muito longe para que eles não me percam de vista e a recíproca é verdade. Tê-los perto de mim a uma distância segura me acalma.

E agora não há ninguém no meu campo de vista.

\- Então deve ser um prazer tê-los por perto. - E eu concordo, ainda perdida em meus devaneios, sem saber ao certo de quem ele fala. - Sente saudade?

Engulo em seco.

\- Pergunta complexa. - Respondo.

Mr Cumberbacth franze o cenho e recupera a postura, dando um passo para traz e sorvendo de seu _champagne_.

\- Desculpe. Achei que seria de reposta simples.

\- Eu também achava.

Soo mais pensativa do que realmente sou e afim de evitar maiores tentativas de conseguir alinhar a coluna de meu novo conhecido, pergunto a ele sobre o filme e seu semblante rapidamente muda, entre entusiasmado e cansado, possivelmente por ter de decorrer sobre o assunto a muitos e já até tenha um discurso ensaiado para tais ocasiões.


	5. Capítulo V - O amigo polivalente

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capitulo V - O amigo polivalente**

Coloco Daniel para massagear meus pés enquanto nós dois estamos dentro do carro luxuoso dele presos na fila do _drive thrown_.

\- E você nem gosta da Marvel.

\- Exatamente. Mas não, Lilian tem que ser simpática e estender os assuntos mais tediosos apenas pelo benefício de não precisar ter nenhuma pergunta direciona a si mesma. A culpa é de vocês.

\- Como a culpa pode ser minha?!

\- Você é inglês. Sempre educado. Sempre instigue pelo âmago do outro.

\- Não me coloque nesse grupo de cavalheiros vitorianos que te cercam. Mas, veja pelo lado positivo disso tudo.

\- Tente.

\- Na première, você poderá dar entrevistas com pontos críticos, com prós e contras entre filme e quadrinho - e ri da minha cara enquanto deixa o carro andar mais um pouco.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu começo a contar as gotas que caem sobre o vidro da frente.

\- E se ele for um _stalker_?

\- Benedict Cumberbatch? Acho bem improvável.

\- Improvável não é impossível. Quer dizer, ele ma manda um convite de próprio punho para a première, pede para que eu possa almoçar com ele no clube e Mr Leadhead faz questão de apresentá-lo a mim?! Não são coisas estranhas?!

Daniel ri de mim e espalda suas mãos no ar, virando-se para me encarar e as coloca sobre o meu rosto.

\- Ou você é muito ingênua, _my darling_ , ou muito esperta.

\- Vou optar pela primeira opção - e assumo que minha expressão confusa e o tom de minha voz são o suficiente para que meu amigo me explique algo.

\- Coloca uma coisa na sua cabecinha: _todos_ falamos de você, Lilian. E _todos_ querem saber de você.

Daniel não sabe o quanto suas palavras me atingem e por isso ele continua, colocando meus rótulos em ordem de preferência:

\- A protegida do _gentleman_ Roger, a companhia mais oposta de Andrew " _James Hunt"_ Willians, a menina brasileira que conquistou legiões de fãs pelo simples prazer de jogar e, ainda - e ele se aproxima ainda mais de mim e eu temo que seus olhos me engulam por completo ou, pior!, que eles me vejam por completo. Ele desacelera o ritmo de sua fala e pronuncia cada palavra com alguma emoção que eu não detecto - o conhecimento de que não deixa ninguém se aproximar de verdade de você. Praticamente um prato cheio para qualquer um, em qualquer escala.

Eu quero piscar, mas não consigo; minha visão está desfocada e eu só vejo a fulguração dos olhos dele. Meu ânimo foi desertado e eu só quero ir para casa. Daniel percebe porque - mesmo que eu queira dizer a ele que é tudo mentira - está certo.

Muitos se aproximam de mim, mas poucos podem de fato ficar - e Dan é um deles que ficou. Talvez porque nos conhecemos quando éramos ainda adolescentes desbravando nossos potenciais ou porque em parte ele estava na mesma posição que a minha.

Fico quieta, por muito tempo.

\- Ande, pergunte - Daniel me bate no ombro porque ele sabe que eu estou pensando em alguma coisa.

\- Você estava preparado para isso quando decidiu ser ator?

\- Preparado para alavancar assuntos tediosos?

\- Para ser uma imagem pública.

\- Não, mas sempre foi algo que eu estive ciente de que aconteceria. Não tinha como escapar ao ser escalado para viver por sete anos o personagem principal de uma grande franquia.

Meu olhar de desapontamento o faz puxar o freio de mão e puxar a minha mão.

\- Hey.

\- Tá tudo bem.

\- Não está bem, Lil. Nunca está. Toda vez em que vamos a público sempre te deixa do mesmo jeito. E não quero nem mencionar quando estamos em lugares que estamos de fato entre o público que clamam os nossos nomes.

Daniel tem olhos grandes e bem azuis, como duas safiras que se moldaram a suas orbes e elas estão fixas em mim e eu quero me esconder.

\- É só que... - e não respondo, me deixando perder o foco da visão por entre as gotículas que caem sobre o vidro escuro do carro. Virar a cabeça para o outro lado é um bom método para que as lágrimas que se formarem sequem antes mesmo de caírem. O carro de trás buzina e Daniel é obrigado a fazer o carro andar.

Daniel é regado a dois hambúrgueres, batata frita grande e um enorme copo de refrigerante.

\- Você sabe que tinha comida no evento, né?

\- _Finger food_. Eca. Cadê a gordura, o sal e o açúcar em grandes proporções?!

\- No seu sangue, aparentemente.

\- Bom, vai assumir o volante para que eu possa comer em paz e te fazer delirar com esse cheiro maravilhoso? - E é ele quem desce rapidamente enquanto eu pulo para o banco do motorista.

Londres não dorme. A todo momento há carros e pessoas circulando pelas ruas e eu me atento à direção. Estamos em silêncio há um considerável tempo porém não me importo porque Dan está se alimentando - ou pelo menos assim ele acredita - mas eu preciso falar.

\- Então - inicio, - o fato de você já estar em Londres e mesmo assim me mandar mensagem para sair amanhã_

\- Sou seu amigo e não nos vemos com uma frequência que eu considero saudável para uma relação de profunda estima como a nossa e eu gosto da sua companhia porque posso conversar com você_ - mas eu o interrompo com um breve levantar de dedo indicador em sua direção. Ele coloca uma batata frita na boca, a mastiga lentamente, olha para o teto do carro e finge que eu não estou ali.

\- Lohaine? - Pergunto.

\- Eu gostaria de não ter que responder a isso.

\- Quando?

\- Não sei do que você está falando.

\- Amanhã? Por isso que me convidou para sairmos amanhã? Para que eu esteja junto num _pub_ para que você não seja preso por sexo explícito em local público?! - Aprecio e muito o tom de ironia máxima que minha voz e feições faciais assumem facilmente para melhor ilustrar a situação.

\- Que coisa mais horrorosa de se dizer do seu melhor amigo! Estou_

\- Dan.

\- Só preciso que você esteja lá no começo, pode ser?

\- Posso levar um livro?

\- Leve um acompanhante também. Obrigado. - Mas Dan não consegue não falar na garota que ele jura que não sente nada por. - Disse que está em Londres e que conseguiu um trabalho na produção de uma série.

\- Você arranjou isso para ela?

\- O quê? Você tá maluca? Acha que eu - e eu não preciso tirar minha atenção do asfalto para que ele se cale e pare com esse esforço colossal para tentar me enganar. - Foi.

\- O que ela vai fazer?

\- Auxiliar na maquiagem e essas coisas.

\- Que bom.

Deixo Daniel devorando seus hambúrgueres e tudo o mais que pediu enquanto me direciono para casa. Não é tarde e nem tão madrugada a dentro, no entanto, meu treino começa bem cedo na academia. Resistência, potência e tudo o mais que eu preciso desenvolver de novo se quero atingir algum lugar descente no ranking no próximo ano.

\- E se ele quiser ficar, Lil?

Dan me pega desprevenida no momento em que, parada ao lado da porta aberta, o espero assumir a direção.

\- Ele não vai querer porque, segundo a sua teoria, ele talvez só esteja interessado nos rótulos.

Ao assumir uma expressão mais séria em seu rosto, franzido levemente as sobrancelhas grossas e a testa, ele tira do bolso da calça um lenço, limpa as mãos e a boca, guarda-o e me abraça.

\- Talvez. Mas o cara é tido como caráter inestimável; convide-o para sair amanhã com a gente e deixe que ele decida se você é só rótulos. - E me deposita um breve selinho nos lábios em seguida na testa - amo você. Boa noite.

A vantagem de se morar em um condomínio é que os muros napoleônicos não permitem que ninguém os escale para tirar qualquer foto nossa e da nossa intimidade.

(Ao menos que um dia me depare com o _drone_ sobrevoando minha sacada).


	6. Capítulo VI - Desencontros encontrados

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI - Desencontros encontrados.**

\- Agora podemos bater uma bola para você se divertir.

Estou jogada no chão da quadra coberta, sentindo meu coração bater, com muito custo, por todos os pontos do meu corpo e meu pulmão querendo puxar todas as moléculas de oxigênio que forem possíveis.

Acho que a marca do meu corpo feita pelo suor ficará para sempre estampada no chão sintético.

\- Vá você, eu olho daqui.

John sorri para mim e senta-se de pernas cruzadas ao meu lado. Ele já treinou vários números um e sabe exatamente o que está fazendo comigo - pelo menos quanto ao trabalho físico. Costumava treinar Roger no começo da carreira dele e foi cedido gentilmente a mim. "Ela tem a fagulha, Roger", ele dizia quando me via jogar.

No começo, participava de alguns treinos junto com meu tutor e alguma coisa eu fazia muito certo porque John veio até mim me pedir para que o deixasse me treinar. A parceria deles não foi desfeita, Roger autorizou a transição e o posto de número um masculino foi ainda ocupado com seu nome por um bom tempo.

As prioridades mudaram quando os gêmeos nasceram.

\- Sei que não gosta de que eu reporto o que acontece com você ao Roger.

Esforço-me para ver o rosto bem conservado de John diante do suor que me arde os olhos.

\- Mas esse é _nosso_ acordo, querida.

Estende-me a mão para que eu fique sentada, diante dele. Eu tinha dito aquelas palavras no começo do nosso treino, de que não queria que todas as minhas dores fossem reportadas a todo mundo ao meu redor. Porém, de fato, esse é o acordo.

\- Tudo bem, John. Foi só o choque de ter meus pais sabendo disso sendo que eles nem estão fisicamente presentes aqui, entende?

\- Entendo e entendo que eles _são_ seus pais, Lilian, merecem saber se a filha está bem.

\- Estou bem. Sinto dores. Roge sente dores. Rafa sente dores. Messi sente dores.

\- É - e ele me sorri quase que paternalmente, - mas eu não me importo com nenhum eles. Me importo _com você_. - Ele pressiona os lábios quase que com um ínfimo sorriso e me olha para ver a minha aprovação. Estou cutucando a grama sintética com a raquete. - Certo?

\- Certo.

\- Devemos jogar?

\- Sim - e eu me levanto, ganho um abraço dele que não se importa com suores excessivos, e me posiciono do outro lado da quadra.

Às vezes você sente que deveria ter se preparado mais, jogado mais, descido mais vezes à quadra do condomínio, ter se condicionado melhor. Às vezes você acha que a culpa por não chegar à final está na água a mais que tomou, na hora mais tarde em que deitou para dormir ou na hora mais cedo que acabou por acordar.

Estar em Kallang, Cigapura, por pura sorte me faz pensar quanto as demais atletas que não estão porque _eu ganhei US OPEN_ , porque, ao sair do campeonato mais cedo não pontuaram o suficiente para estarem entre as 8 melhores do mundo e eu - que não estou mais -, tenho a vaga garantida por causa do _US OPEN_ , a medalha olímpica e incrivelmente minha somatória de pontos foi boa.

E, às vezes, o seu preparo mental é além do físico.

Rafa e eu compartilhamos de algumas peculiaridades, por assim dizer, durante uma partida. Ele, distâncias e rótulos das garrafas, por exemplo. Eu, o número de toalhas de rosto que tenho dentro da bolsa, que são determinadas conforme a primeira letra da cidade-sede.

Kallang são 11.

"Hey"

Olho a mensagem. Mr Cumberbatch.

Sento na cama do meu quarto de hotel e olho para a tela inicial do WhatsApp. "Olá, Mr Cumberbatch".

"Você está bem, Srta Lunière?!"

 _Digitando..._

Ele tem mais coisa para me dizer.

Desde o evento, Mr Cumberbatch tem aparecido _casualmente_ nos locais onde vou.

 _\- Tenho encontrado mais ao senhor pessoalmente do que meus amigos online no WhasApp, Mr Cumberbacth. - Disse eu, um pouco nervosa, depois do nosso segundo encontro. Surpresa a minha vê-lo na casa de Roger._

 _Um jantar informal, ele me disse um dia antes, "quero apenas ver meus amigos juntos antes de partir para Suíça"._

 _Entrei em casa segurando as bolsas e chaves e equilibrando o celular no ombro._

 _\- Mas eu acabei de chegar em casa, Roge. Preciso tomar banho ainda, não tem como eu estar aí em 15 minutos! - Tirei os tênis já perto da porta, arremessando-os de qualquer jeito no ar, abandonei as bolsas na cadeira e, pulando em um pé só, fui arrancando as meias enquanto ouvia do outro da linha um Mr Roger me dizendo sobre a importância da pontualidade._

 _\- Mas_ - mas eu não tinha vez. Até parecia que ele estava ensaiando tal discurso há muito, muito tempo._

 _Ao chegar na porta do box do banheiro, eu já estava completamente desprovida de roupas suadas e apenas ouvindo._

 _\- Roge. - Primeira tentativa. - Roge. - Segunda._

 _Abri o chuveiro e estiquei a mão esquerda para analisar a temperatura da água. Analisei meu pote de shampoo e considerei a possibilidade de trocá-lo uma vez em que acabaria em breve. Peguei o sabonete e o cheirei._

 _\- Roge, estou pelada na frente do meu chuveiro apenas esperando você parar de falar para tomar banho. Em meia hora estarei na porta da sua casa carregando um lindo sorriso de desculpas._

 _E então ele desligou, convencido._

 _Sai do banho, me enxuguei na toalha felpuda e fui ao closet. Informalidade, disse Roge e Mirna. O que seria informalidade para quem foi condecorado pela rainha? Se fosse na minha casa, meu chinelo seria uma ótima primeira opção. O vestido longo, básico, de mangas com sobretudo deveriam bastar. Ankle boot e um par de meias listradas em cores escuras para alegrar o clima. No meu pulso, vi o cordão colorido em rosa, azul e amarelo, a pulseirinha de couro preto com a pedra citrino que ganhei há algum tempo. Deveria tirar?_

 _Não._

 _Há meses não as tirava do meu pulso._

 _Seco rapidamente o meu cabelo, torcendo para que ele fique bom. Curvas e cachos são imprevisíveis em qualquer clima. E saio de casa._

 _Ao chegar no local, alguns fotógrafos estavam do lado de fora com seus flashes. Acenei e sorri de forma simpática e adentrei ao condomínio. Um manobrista abriu minha porta, estendeu-me a mão e desejou uma boa noite, perguntando, também, se já poderia levar o carro. Atordoada, concedi e olhei ao meu redor. Outros carros, outras tantas pessoas e eu de rasteirinha._

 _Fuck._

 _Mirna me recebeu na porta, pegou me casaco, cachecol e luvas e depositou um beijo sobre a minha bochecha. Demorei alguns anos para fazer com que Roge e os outros me abraçassem forte a cada encontro, mas com Mirna, não houveram muitos avanços no contato físico._

 _\- Estávamos preocupados, Lil._

 _\- Eu avisei que atrasaria - tentei me explicar enquanto ela me conduzia pela sala repleta de pessoas. As pessoas passavam por mim e me cumprimentavam e eu balançava suas mãos, simpaticamente, estendendo sorrisos junto com os dedos._

 _\- Srta Lunière - e minha mão foi levada ao toque tímido de lábios que meus olhos acompanharam e atrás se encontraram com os par de olhos dele. Eram azuis ou seriam verdes?_

 _\- Mr Cumberbatch!_


	7. Cap VII - Às nossas (in)formalidades

**Aos Olhos Do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII - Às nossas (in)formalidades**

 _Seu nome escapou da minha boca e ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos, como se aquele beijo entre os meus dedos fosse lento e seu olhar para mim por cima de minha mão fosse penetrante._

 _\- Mr Cumberbatch!_

 _\- Que prazer em revê-la tão breve._

 _Mr Cumberbatch não soltou minha mão; ele a abaixou e a conduziu para perto do meu corpo de volta._

 _\- Pois digo o mesmo, Mr Cumberbatch._

 _\- Parece que sua surpresa em me ver é mais transparente - e sorriu para mim, mostrando os dentes brancos e a sua capacidade de transitar do olhar penetrando para o amigável._

 _Mirna voltou para trás ao perceber que eu fiquei estagnada. Tocou de leve em meus ombros e disse que Roge queria muito me ver._

 _\- Ah, claro. - Respondi no automático. - Roge. Mr Cumberbatch - e consegui enfim concentrar em alguma coisa, - acabei de chegar e seria muita falta de educação de minha parte se eu não for cumprimentar nosso anfitrião._

 _E riu baixinho para mim e disse que de fato seria._

 _\- Mas podemos nos ver depois - acrescentei rapidamente, sem pensar._

 _\- Com certeza não deixarei escapar a oportunidade - e ele próprio acenou para Mirna com um movimento de cabeça e se desculpou por ter me atrasado._

 _\- Um verdadeiro cavalheiro - suspirou minha anfitriã e eu apenas sorri como um ventriloco faria._

 _\- Aí você está! - Fui envolvida pelos braços fortes porém magros de Roge. - Cadê o sorriso?_

 _\- Dexculpeoatraxo - falei com um sorriso falso e largo estampado na boca. - Mas você sabe que eu e horário somos incompatíveis._

 _\- Por isso que você tem Anne, para você chegar no horário._

 _\- Na verdade tenho Anne para não ser estúpida em público, mas isso também serve. Você sabe que tem pessoas levando os carros dos seus convidados na frente da sua casa?!_

 _\- São da agência que contratei._

 _\- A palavra informal significa mesmo o que?!_

 _Ele riu de mim e pediu licença para seus demais convidados para me conduzir para perto do bar. Haviam pessoas fazendo batidas. Gentil, pegou um copo de água para mim e outro para si mesmo._

 _\- São apenas amigos, querida._

 _\- Seus e do Príncipe Harry - e ele me sorriu, fraternalmente. E fraternal não é um bom jeito de me olhar. Sempre significa algo. - O que foi?_

 _\- Só quero que você tenha uma boa noite, com ótima comida e bebida, música de gosto duvidoso, antes de partir para Cingapura._

 _Roger me conhece - e conhece o que penso antes de embarcar daqui dois dias._

 _\- Não se preocupe - comecei, correndo os olhos para os demais convidados e encontrando Andrew conversando animadamente com um jovem. Andrew não se demorou para levantar sua taça e seu sorriso para mim. - Será uma ótima noite e um ótimo_ finals _._

 _Suas mãos prenderam meu rosto - como ele sempre fazia quando precisava se certificar de alguma coisa dentro de mim - e pregou seus olhos castanhos claros nos meus. Os jogos no Sol nos deram algumas sardas sobre o rosto e ombro - compartilhamos tais sinais - e recebi um beijo no alto de minha testa._

 _Observei Roge se afastar de mim e encostei a taça nos lábios. Não havia qualquer motivo ali que me chateasse ou me deixasse apreensiva. A imprensa estava lá fora e, com exceção a um ou outro, essas pessoas já fizeram parte do meu convívio em algum momento._

 _São anos vivendo na cola de Mr Roger._

 _Meus passos me levaram até Andrew que, de todos os ingleses que conheci, foi o único que nunca precisei pedir pelo contato humano._

 _\- Love of my life - começou ele. - Saiba que ganhei a aposta. Sabia que você se atrasaria além do previsto._

 _\- Bom saber que alguém lucra com a minha inabilidade quanto à pontualidade._

 _\- Oh!, sim... lucro também em outras idiossincrasias suas, mas garanto que seja quanto às fantásticas habilidades que tem - e deu uma piscadela._

 _Andrew movia um dos maiores campos de apostas dentro do tênis - e já ganhara muito dinheiro apostando em mim. No entanto, tive a sensação de que esse ano tinha dado mais prejuízo que empate._

 _\- Que deselegância de minha parte. Lilian Lunière, esse é David Scottson. Está acompanhando os pais nessa noite maravilhosa._

 _Eu via os olhos de Andrew brilharem em lascívia enquanto nos apresentava e não precisava que ninguém me dissesse que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que veria meu amigo na noite. Sorri para o jovem rapaz._

 _\- O prazer é todo meu, Srta Lunière. Sou um grande fã da senhorita._

 _\- Oh!, que bom que seja. Desculpe pelo ano._

 _\- Tudo bem... quer dizer, não que esteja tudo bem você perder, mas tudo bem não estar bem porque você passou por muita coisas nos últimos tempos, mas você joga muito bem até quando não joga bem._

 _Ergui as sobrancelhas e vi o jovem rapaz ruborizar e se desculpar por todo o mal entendido._

 _\- Não se preocupe, Mr Scottson - respondi com um sorriso simpático e um tom de voz cordial. - Na verdade, foi bem entendido. Não tive um bom ano, mas fico feliz que você tenha conseguido aproveitar a temporada mesmo assim. - E sorri mais uma vez para de fato selar nossa paz e recém amizade._

 _\- A Srta Lunière sempre será o brilho de nossos olhos, David. - Interviu Andrew, colocando a mão sobre o meu ombro. - Não é a toa que fazemos nossos esforços para vê-la ao vivo. E por nós, convenhamos, estou me referindo apenas aos melhores._

 _Ruborizei - de desconforto._

 _Havia um rumor que percorria minha carreira esportista: a de que eu me_ aliei _aos grandes nomes do tênis - e de outros setores - para a minha própria promoção no circuito. Andrew não sabia disso - mesmo que o próprio, apesar de seu estilo de vida "James Hunt de ser" e de manter-se no posto entre os dez primeiros, constantemente tinha o meu nome vinculado ao dele quando éramos vistos em momentos mais descontraídos._

 _Teorias da conspiração surgiram na época em que o término do meu relacionamento tornou-se público: Andrew foi apontado como pivô da separação - por seduzir Gabriel e por tentar me curar do coração quebrado com festas, drogas e álcool._

 _Decepções à parte, nenhuma das duas vertentes era verdade._

 _Mr Scottson - felizmente - encarou toda a verborragia de meu amigo como elogio para minha atuação (e em muito atribuo pelo efeito que Andrew já tinha sobre o rapaz). Pedi licença a eles com a desculpa de buscar mais água e tive de insistir diante da gentileza de Mr Scottson em querer fazê-lo por mim._

 _\- Oh, não, Mr Scottson. Não se preocupe. Isso me dá a oportunidade de cumprimentar as demais pessoas. - E me retirei rapidamente, respirando fundo e esquecendo todo aquele drama que Andrew não viu._

 _Conversei rapidamente com Mr Collin e sua esposa sobre o último filme dele. Mr Collin era considerado um daqueles galãs e ganhou o posto de_ sexy symbol _nos anos 90, quando ainda na casa dos 30, ao assumir a personagem que mais mexeu com imaginário feminino nos contos de Jane Austen._

 _Igualmente com o meu - e, ainda no momento, era estranho às vezes ser tão próxima do rosto que estampou minha imaginação quando li "Pride and Prejudice" pela primeira vez._

 _Mas Mr Collins era divertido e me contava sobre as circunstâncias vividas no set de filmagem:_

 _\- Pois saiba, Srta Lunière, que Gary é igualmente um grande fã da senhorita._

 _\- Oh, que bom para nós então. - Respondi educadamente sem saber quem seria Gary._

 _\- Adoraria conhecê-la pessoalmente, se for possível. Ele esteve em Wimbledon e assistiu a todos os seus jogos._

 _\- Espero que ele tenha aproveitado os jogos - e sorri em desconforto. - Mas, quando você menciona Gary__

 _Fui interrompida por um grande abraço de dois homens altos que provavelmente se conheciam há algum tempo e até mesmo poderiam ter um ao outro em seu ciclo de amizade íntimo._

 _\- Grande Benedict!_

 _\- Senhor Mark Collin, quanta honra - e no mesmo gesto que fazia para mim, Mr Cumberbatch segurou a mão de Mrs Collin e tocou-a com os lábios e perguntou como ela estava com o mesmo timbre grave._

 _\- Sempre tão encantador - comentou a esposa e eu apenas fiquei parada._

 _\- Desculpe - Mr Collin se recompôs e se virou para mim. - Benedict, esta é Lilian Lunière. Lilian, Mr Benedict Cumberbatch, apesar de eu acreditar que vocês dois não precisam ser apresentados com tanta formalidade._

 _Mr Cumberbatch sorriu para mim e eu dei um meio sorriso._

 _\- Já tive o prazer de ser apresentado a Srta Lunière, Mark, mas será sempre bem-vindo a quem quiser fazê-lo - e tirou os olhos de mim para encarar ao amigo._

 _Mr Collin e Mr Cumberbatch eram igualmente alto, com um pequena diferença a mais para Mr Collin e sua esposa era igualmente alta com o salto e vestido "informal" assinado por algum nome italiano ou fosse quem estivesse em evidência no momento. Não estava criticando-a por suas escolhas de vestimenta, apenas ressaltando o quão fui enganada pelo "informal" que Roge me passou._

 _Minha cabeça batia nos ombros de meus colegas._

 _\- Oh, querida - foi Mrs Collin quem me dirigiu a palavra. - Esqueci-me de parabenizá-la pela medalha. Foi um grande feito! Confesso que quase roí minhas unhas!_

 _Meus bochecham esquentaram antes mesmo que eu pudesse conter qualquer emoção._

 _\- Unhas?! - Exclamou Mr Collin. - Já não as tinhas desde a sua partida nas quarta de final - e jogou um braço por cima de meu ombro. - Com certeza, seu país se orgulhou de você naquele momento,_ darling.

 _Mr Cumberbatch se virou para mim e acrescentou:_

 _\- Pois eu acreditei nela em cada jogo._

 _Tal resposta me fez indagar comigo mesma se ele tinha conhecimento dos negócios obscuros de Andrew. Mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela narrativa de Mr Cumberbatch dos últimos pontos decorridos entre Serena e eu no último Major._

 _\- ... Willians se viu perdida quando percebeu que você ainda tinha mais para correr e quando aquela bola dela espirrou para o fundo da quadra e ela já acreditava no_ match point _, você devolveu com um_ forehand _tão rente à rede e igualou tudo - e parou para respirar e notei que ele me olhava e percorria seus olhos azuis (ou verdes?) sobre os meus. - Uau! - Exclamou baixinho. - Senhorita Lunière, você brincou com o meu coração naqueles últimos momentos._

 _Mr Cumberbatch me conhecia. Conhecia minhas partidas e conhecia meus amigos que assistiram àquela partida insana. Serena me beijou na boca depois, no vestiário, me dizendo que sabia que eu era incrível e que poderíamos muito impulsionar uma a outra mais à frente._

 _Mr Collin riu alto e deu um tapa no ombro do amigo._

 _\- Você deveria narrar partidas de tênis, Ben. Com sua voz e habilidade para oratória, seria melhor que muitos por ai... Desculpem, mas podem nos dar licença? Gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com a Mrs Crawford._

 _Nós dois nos vimos ser deixados para trás e eu já concentrava toda a minha atenção no meu copo ainda vazio. Mr Cumberbacth se virou para segui-los com olhar e depois voltou-se para mim. Por um segundo não teve qualquer reação sobre a minha presença, mas seus olhos me cobriam com um brilho de alerta, e se aproximou ainda mais de mim._

 _O cabelo, bem cortado e penteado; a camisa branca com as mangas dobradas; a calça de corte adequado e o suspensório; fora o relógio de tamanho adequado e o bracelete de corda no outro punho. E ao conjunto, ainda, havia o perfume amadeirado com nuances adocicadas._

 _Ele estava realmente perto._

 _\- Sou realmente um grande fã, Srta Lunière._

 _\- Bom, eu achava que era apenas um apreciador de tênis como muitos são, mas depois desse relato..._

 _\- Quase pude ir ao Rio de Janeiro para vê-la, mas meus compromissos me impediram._

 _\- Oh, tudo bem. Não seria a melhor época para se estar lá, de qualquer forma - e acrescentei ao julgar pelo olhar confuso dele. - Muita gente, muito calor, muita caro._

 _Vê-lo rir genuinamente de meu comentário fez-me sorrir também._

 _\- Sou amigo de Mark, Markus e Roger há muitos anos. Roger e eu chegamos até mesmo a frequentar algumas aulas de tênis juntos... e mesmo assim nunca tive uma única oportunidade de conhecê-la pessoalmente._

 _Senti minhas bochechas arderem novamente. Não pelas palavras, mas pelo modo como seu olhar me era direcionado e como sua voz grave estava tendo o mesmo efeito que a bola de tênis em quadra: só conseguia ouvir aquele som e nenhum outro._

 _\- Eu também não sei - respondi em transe. - Quer dizer, Mr Leadhead me apresenta a tantas pessoas e Roge me expõe a tantas outras... - mas não completei porque Mr Cumberbatch estava a sorrir de novo, dessa vez com certo embaraço. - Algum problema, Mr Cumberbatch?_

 _\- De forma alguma, Srta Lunière. Mas devo alertá-la que apesar da minha colocação, a culpa foi unicamente minha._

 _Alinhei minha postura um pouco desconcertada. Como a culpa poderia ser dele não me conhecer? Por acaso se jogava no armário dos casacos quando eu entrava nos locais?_

 _\- A explicação virá em outro momento que não este - tratou de me informar._

 _\- Okay. - Foi a única coisa que consegui responder e no momento não sabia o que mais falar._

 _Mr Cumberbatch iniciou outro assunto rapidamente, perguntando sobre possíveis hobbies e afins._

 _\- Bom, não é bem um hobby, mas tenho tido aulas de piano._

 _\- Uma mulher das artes, Srta Lunière._

 _Não sei ao certo de foi a forma como pronunciou "mulher" ou o simples fato de ter usado aquela palavra porque, geralmente, eu era tratada por "garota", "menina" e similares._

 _\- Nem tanto. Apesar de praticar desde o_ - e minha voz falhou. Engoli em seco e vi Mr Cumberbatch fazer um leve aceno com a cabeça e continuei - de praticar há algum tempo já, meu progresso é muito duvidoso. Mas me acalma e o desafio me manter concentrada._

 _\- Aposto como deve ser melhor do que se desenha e está sendo humilde em sua análise._

 _\- Não - e, surpresa, me vi sem às formalidade das respostas diante da presença dele. - Quer dizer, não ousaria enganar o senhor uma vez que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo._

 _Ele riu de mim prazerosamente - mas não alto. Sorveu um gole de sua taça e disse:_

 _\- Não seria justo comigo ser enganado... não agora que posso conhecê-la tão bem, não é?!_

 _Enxerguei ao longe Andrew conversando com Roger e apontando em minha direção. A voz de Dan ressoava na minha cabeça e batia forte no meu tímpano: "_ deixe que ele decida se você é só rótulos".

 _\- Então acredite em mim quando digo que é mais pelo desafio do que ela habilidade._

 _\- Vou dizer que sim, apesar de não concordar. Afinal, Roger já me contou que você tem talento._

 _Bufei instantemente o comentário dele o que gerou confusão em sua fala:_

 _\- O que foi? Roger errou no julgamento quanto a você?!_

 _\- Ele geralmente erra. Tem uma visão distorcida. Posso te contar um segredo a respeito dele?_

 _\- Se me for possível saber._

 _\- Tire todos os advérbios de intensidade das frases dele quanto a mim - e sorri, irônica._

 _\- E ainda assim estará na mais alta estima dele - e sorri. Não para ele, mas por Roger e por todo o seu carinho por mim. Sorri em cumplicidade a nós dois. - Mas, falando em aprender, eu mesmo tive que aprender a tocar violino._

 _\- Violino estava na minha lista - vaguei pela lembrança de quando pedi ajuda para Daniel sobre o que fazer. - Quis aprender por aprender ou teve algum motivo em especial?_

 _\- Fico com os dois. Poderia não precisar aprender, mas eu quis. O personagem requereu na época e desde então tornou meu hobby._

 _\- Personagem? Qual personagem? - E eu não saberia dizer se ele riu da minha falta de conhecimento acerca dele mesmo como ator ou de mim, como um todo._

 _\- Eu sou interprete de Sherlock Holmes, Srta Lunière - ele me contou aquilo com orgulho e humildade que contraditoriamente poderiam estar contido em sua voz, no sorriso e no brilho dos olhos. E então lembrei que já possuía tal informação._

 _\- Oh - obviamente estava encabulada. - Desculpa. Claro que você é o Sherlock._

 _\- Tudo bem, Lilian, você não é obrigada a saber - e tanto ele quanto eu notamos o uso do meu primeiro. Para mim, não significava nada, mas eu sabia que para ele sim. No entanto, não quis salientar o fato do quão íntimo a mim ele já se sentia, ou quais formalidades ele também estava deixando de lado por minha causa._

 _\- É que eu realmente tenho pouco tempo de televisão na minha rotina e..._

 _\- Por favor, Srta Lunière._

 _\- ... e são tantas pessoas, Mr Cumberbatch - o uso da minha formalidade o fez desviar o olhar por um segundo, talvez decepcionado por eu não ter retribuído, - tantas pessoas e personagens que me são apresentadas dia-a-dia. Se quer outra revelação quanto a mim é que não guardo nomes, de nenhum tipo. Andrew está aqui, ele pode confirmar isso para o senhor._

 _Eu não conseguia parar de falar porque fiquei nervosa ao ver a nuance da incomplacência em seu rosto. Estava quase pedindo desculpas._

 _\- Como disse, Srta Lunière - e acentuou audivelmente meu sobrenome, - você não tem essa obrigação comigo.- Mr Cumberbatch, então, pôs a mão em minha cintura e com a outra indicou um caminho. - Gostaria de ir até o bar para pegar mais água?_

 _Sorri para ele - para tentar consertar o que eu achava ter feito errado e por agradar a ideia de que ele lembrava que eu só bebia água. Apenas segui o caminho que ele abria pelas poucas pessoas em nosso caminho até chegar ao bar e receber outra taça com água._

 _\- Roger me disse que era um jantar entre amigos, "sem formalidades". - Elucidei, desanuviada, enquanto nós dois nos virávamos para as demais pessoas expostas às nossas vistas. - Eu quase não tive tempo de secar o cabelo._

 _\- Eu vim direto da entrevista. Me troquei no camarim porque estava traje social completo._

 _Eu já o tinha visto com traje social completo e me lembrava do tecido de seu paletó azul escuro. Lembrava-me, também, do caimento muito alinhado ao seu corpo. Estaria ele realmente se esforçando em complacência comigo quanto à inadequação das vestimentas? Infelizmente, junto, também veio-me a lembrança sobre todas as perguntas enfadonhas que dirigi a ele, cessando por completo o assunto do filme que viria a protagonizar._

 _\- Eu quase vim de chinelo - comentei para mim mesma após olhá-lo, mais uma vez, de canto de olho, em sua estrutura física elegante e firme e as roupas bem adequadas ao momento. Oh, Mr Cumberbatch, você precisava se esforçar mais para minha condescendência._

 _Roger surgiu por entre as pessoas e veio até nós, nos chamando para sentar à mesa para o jantar. Mr Cumberbacth foi direcionado para uma mesa e eu para outra. Andrew não fez muita questão de não forçar David a se sentar ao seu lado e, encarecidamente, pediu para que eu trocasse de lugar o rapaz. Por isso,_ pois, _fiquei excluída numa mesa de semi desconhecidos por mim._

 _Conversei um pouco com aqueles que estavam ao meu lado sem aprofundar quaisquer assuntos. Os comentários permeavam a medalha olímpica, basicamente, e eu precisar contar algum detalhe dos bastidores e sobre a Vila Olímpica._

 _Uma noite agradável, mesmo que eu buscasse por olhos conhecidos. Andrew, eventualmente, mandava uma piscada para mim ou fazia uma breve reverência com seu copo; Roger, sentado em uma outra mesa, com Mirna em sua esquerda, eventualmente me olhava, compenetrado. Em alguns momentos, tão absortos em seus pensamentos, não ouvia o que seu amigo sentado próximo de si lhe falava._

 _O que você quer de mim, Roger? Do que você tanto me protege? Qual mal o mundo pode me fazer que não tenha feito ainda?_


	8. Capítulo VIII - Volta logo Por favor

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII - Volta logo. Por favor.**

"Boa sorte em Cingapura e espero você em Londres na première, Srta Lunière".

Olho o restante da mensagem me perguntando o que ele teria escrito antes que apagou. Serena me mandou uma mensagem também "Arrasa". A nossa rivalidade é restrita às quadras - e não sei ao certo se é esta a palavra. Competitividade se adequa melhor a nós. Queremos nos ver nessa final também e eu sorrio.

"Te vejo em breve", digito - para ambos.

 _Após o jantar, a sobremesa e mais algumas conversas paralelas a mim, pedi licença e me dirigi para Roger na outra mesa._

 _\- Foi agradável?_

 _\- Claro que foi. Ahn, muito tarde para ver os Leo e Harry?_

 _Ele checou o relógio e brevemente procurou pelo olhar de aprovação da esposa e me fez sinal para subir._

 _Subi as escadas apreciando os porta-retratos pendurados simetricamente. As distâncias iguais acalmavam minha vista. Agradeci ao perfeccionismo de Mirna por isso. Encontrei as portas dos meninos fechadas e abri só um pouco para observar._

 _As luminárias de foguetes projetavam seus desenhos nas paredes e teto e os dois estavam dormindo, desmaiados e largados na cama. Vê-los tão entregues ao sono me confortou um pouco e fez pesar na minha consciência o fato de não ter subido antes._

 _\- Dormindo?_

 _\- Sim - e encosto a porta com cuidado. - Você tem lindos filhos, Mr Federman._

 _\- Obrigado, Srta Lunière - e Roger caminhou em minha direção com as mãos nos bolsos._

 _\- O que foi? Você tem me olhado muito essa noite. Estou desconfortável._

 _\- Desculpe, mas nada posso fazer quanto a isso._

 _Roger era um homem alto, de tez amorenada, cabelos jovialmente cortado e olhos castanhos claros. Eu o achava de sorriso fácil, extremamente gentil e com um coração que não cabia nele, mas a mídia o chamava de taciturno._

 _\- Venha - ele puxou minhas mãos e me fez aproximar de seu corpo. - Dança comigo._

 _\- Dançar exatamente o quê?_

 _\- Deixa que eu cuido disso._

 _Não havia qualquer música tocando, apenas uma melodia que ele balbuciava com a boca, em um assovio baixo._

 _\- Meio nostálgico, não?! - Indaguei, mas aproveitando o momento do meu rosto repousando sobre ele. Seu coração batia compassado - pela velocidade, batimento de repouso, 77 batimentos por minutos, talvez._

 _\- Amanhã você irá para Cingapura._

 _\- Sim._

 _\- E sabe o que não deve pensar, certo?!_

 _\- Nas possibilidades de uma queda de avião?_

 _\- Engraçadinha. Mas preste atenção no que direi:esse ano não foi fácil... faz mais de um que vem sendo difícil, querida, mas isso não quer dizer nada quanto a sua capacidade. Me entendeu?_

 _Meneei a cabeça em concordância._

 _\- Boa sorte na Basileia._

 _\- Não se preocupe comigo. Agora, desça porque se esses dois acordarem e__

 _\- Descendo! - Falei um pouco mais alto que o previsto mas já estava no terceiro degrau à baixo._

 _\- Indo embora,_ love _? - Andrewn foi pego de surpresa pela minha decida e o vi recolhendo o casaco de Mr Scottson._

 _\- É, sim... - respondi ao olhar as horas pelo relógio do meu amigo. - Embarco amanhã cedo. - E sorri em cumplicidade com Andrewn e já girando meu corpo para deixá-los a sós. - Vou me despedir de Roge, Mirna e pegar meu casaco._

 _\- Que bom então, porque ele já está atrás de você,_ darling _. - Andrewn me beijou na testa e me desejou boa sorte, boa noite e bom juízo, e também se despediu de Roger._

 _\- Oh, querida, mas já vai? Poderia ficar conosco mais um momento para conversarmos - Mirna estendeu a mão para mim só depois de pedir para que o marido me fizesse ficar._

 _Ao terminar de enrolar o cachecol no meu pescoço e enfiar as mãos nos bolsos, sai pela porta para esperar meu carro lá fora. Um carro esportivo alemão parou diante de mim e eu girei a cabeça para sinalizar que aquele não era o meu carro (afinal, havia apenas a mim ali esperando um), mas o vidro desceu e Mr Cumberbatch se revelou para mim._

 _\- Achei que já tivesse ido embora, Srta Lunière._

 _\- Aparentemente não - disse, abrindo meus braços para ele e vê-lo rir de mim fez sentir-me bem._

 _\- Gostaria de ter me despedido apropriadamente da senhorita._

 _\- Bom... - eu ia dizer que estava a espera de um carro e ele ainda estava ali, mas não foi necessário. O próprio abriu a porta , saiu, fechou melhor o casaco perto do pescoço, deu a volta no carro e prostrou-se diante de mim, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos._

 _Nem mesmo com a diferença da calçada eu conseguia ficar cara a cara com ele._

 _\- Serei repetitivo aqui, mas fiquei muito feliz em encontrá-la de novo, senhorita._

 _\- Tenho encontrado mais ao senhor pessoalmente do que meus amigos online no WhasApp, Mr Cumberbacth - respondi com certo nervosismo._

 _\- Se tivesse meu número então poderia me encontrar lá também - e ele me sorriu amplamente e eu quase não entendi o recado._

 _Mr Cumberbatch retirou uma de suas mãos dos bolsos do casaco e a levou até meu rosto e eu notei que ali, na íris de seu olho direito havia uma pequena manchinha castanha._

 _\- Sei que você parte amanhã bem cedo - ele começou,diminuindo a distância entre nós apenas por alguns milímetros, ainda me enfeitiçando com aquele conjunto de olhos, sobrancelhas e voz e deixando as formalidades de lado, graças a Deus. - Mas eu realmente gostaria de tomar um café com a senhorita._

 _\- Em oito dias estarei de volta - respondi, erroneamente. - Nove dias se considerar o jeg lag - e ele riu para mim mais uma vez._

 _\- É só a pressa- respondeu-me, ainda mais perto, com seu tom de voz mais baixo e grave - mas eu espero._

 _Acenei levemente com a cabeça:_

 _\- Quando eu voltar então - e eu só precisei sussurrar para que me ouvisse._

 _\- Volte logo,- ele então sussurrou também. - Por favor._

 _Gabriel demorou para me conquistar._

 _Eu flertava com ele por ser simples, porque ele falava a minha língua materna e era bonito - e engraçado. Mas as borboletas demoraram um pouco para baterem no meu estômago e sinceramente não sei julgar se elas uma dia de fato sobrevoaram minhas entranhas._

 _Muitas coisas permearam nosso relacionamento. Além do coração despedaçado, tinha a decepção comigo mesma. Roger vinha me cercando, me protegendo - porque assim o pedi, implorei em meios aos soluços. "Não deixem que eles venham; não me deixe sozinha" e ele vinha abraçando essa postura (Deus sabe como ele sofreu comigo - e logo depois o acidente em viagem para me encontrar com ele e a família)._

 _Até agora._

 _Até Benedict Cumberbatch surgir._

 _Até essa noite em que, apesar do frio, sentia meu corpo quente._

 _"Boa noite, Srta Lunière". Mr Cumberbatch bem que adoraria que eu conseguisse dormir, mas me pareceu que minha mente não ia permitir. Decidi arrumar minhas coisas e ler para encontrar com o sono._

 _"Boa noite, Mr Cumberbatch"._

 _No dia seguinte, nossa foto estava em todos as mídias de fofoca e foi a primeira coisa que me perguntaram no aeroporto. "Benedict não vai viajar com você?"; "Vocês estão namorando?"; "Estão saindo juntos?" e essa última eu respondi._

 _\- Bem, estou andando junto com você agora; isso significa que estamos saindo juntos em direção ao_ check-in _? - e eu sorri para ele, dei alguns autógrafos e agradeci por me desejarem boa viagem._

 _(Não, não significa)._


	9. Cap IX - O raio que não caiu uma tercei

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo IX - O raio que não caiu pela terceira vez**

Serena e eu caímos nas semi-finais das simples. Fui derrotada pela alemã que deveria ter ganhado US OPEN e Serena para a eslovaca que, no final, consagrou-se campeã.

Eu joguei bem, mas "bem" não define os melhores. No meu sexto _set,_ eu perdi a atenção. A torcida fazia-se presente e eu não consegui mais focar na bola.

Desde pequena fora assim: o mundo inteiro se calava e eu só ouvia a bola cortando o ar em velocidade, seu barulho quando atingia a raquete, o solo e até mesmo rede (o que era bem frequente quando comecei). E ali, de repente, tudo estava muito barulhento.

Demorei para me recuperar, mas já era tarde. 6/4 e 6/3. Atravessei a quadra, estendi a mão para minha adversária, parabenizei-a, cumprimentei o juiz e puxei as palmas para ela. Vestiário, banho rápido, troca de roupas, quadra novamente. Sorrisos, fotos, autógrafos, agradecimentos àqueles que tinham meu nome estampado em faixas na testa (na maioria crianças e surpresa foi ver alguns adultos também). Entrevista e pronto.

Voltei para o hotel e me deixei ficar um bom tempo na banheira. Sem música. Sem celular ligado. Sem televisão. Janelas fechadas. Luzes apagadas.

Breu.

Serena não veio até mim porque ela sabia que por detrás da derrota estava a perda do equilíbrio mental. E isso demora um pouco para assimilar, aceitar e restabelecer.

 _\- Então, vai ser o tênis mesmo. - Papai estava sentado na poltrona e mamãe na outra e ambos me olhavam com um misto de expressões. Estava a um passo de me profissionalizar._

 _Cocei o braço enquanto tentava decorar os desenhos no tapete. Eu queria ser tenista? Eu tinha um plano: estudar, entrar numa faculdade, me tornar alguém. Eu queria ser tenista? Queria ter toda a minha rotina restrita a isso?_

 _Eles já sabiam que seria. Eles viram em mim a fagulha que Roger viu enquanto eu batia bola no paredão com fones enfiados no ouvidos e batendo e dançando conforme a música._

 _\- Como você faz isso? - Ele me perguntou._

 _Eu me virei e me deparei com o grande Roger Federman de braços cruzados e olhando para mim - e impressionado com o que via._

 _\- Desculpe, é seu horário?_

 _\- Não... só queria saber como você faz isso: bate a bola, dança e quase não olha para a bola._

 _\- Ah... é, bem - cocei a cabeça com raquete notoriamente constrangida com o que revelaria. - Eu escuto a bola._

 _\- Escuta a bola?!_

 _\- Basicamente._

 _Ele me olhou ainda por uns bons segundos, me medindo de cima à baixo, passou a mãos sobre o rosto, colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para os lados._

 _\- Escuta a bola - repetiu e eu juro que já estava prestes a pedir desculpas. - Quer jogar comigo?_

 _A mesma fagulha que John viria a encontrar anos depois._

 _Anos depois._

Anos depois.

A fagulha ainda existe em mim?

Horas depois - após dores de cabeça, as dores no ombro voltarem, compressas de gelo e depois de água quente, dores nos joelhos, mais gelo - estava tudo bem e até respondi às chamadas. Fui tranquilizada pelos meus pais, Roger, Rafa, Dan (e eu não mencionei meu ombro e joelhos). Tive que tranquilizar Anne. Mas não havia nada quanto ao Mr Benedict Cumberbatch.

\- Você viu?

Serena arremessa sobre o meu corpo seu celular para ver a notícia. Alcanço o parelho com uma das mãos e ainda de barriga para cima, sentindo que a cama possivelmente já tenha o formato do meu corpo naquela posição, vejo a foto com a manchete.

Andrew foi fotografado saindo carregado de uma boate, e eu rapidamente devolvo o celular.

\- Não posso fazer nada.

\- Só espero que não seja você quem deva reconhecer o corpo no final.

Reprimo Serena pelo comentário e ela apenas me olha, com o pesar que não pode me dizer. Fico incomodada pelo fato de todo mundo só ver esse lado dele; afinal, Andrew é a pessoa mais contagiante, mais enérgica e elétrica que conheço - e ao mesmo tempo a mais auto destrutiva.

Eles teorizam sobre o consumo de álcool e quem sabe dos doces - mas fora eu quem tremia as mãos ao ver meu amigo à beira da overdose alcoólica sendo levado pela maca da ambulância corredor à dentro do hospital - e Willian, seu assessor, desesperado, porque precisava abafar o caso e tremia igualmente a mim.

Droga.

Desejei que fosse somente álcool e imediatamente escrevo uma mensagem para Willian, que confirma o caso.

"Ele está bem, Lilian. Obrigado pela preocupação".

\- Você está pronta?

\- Eu por acaso pareço pronta, Serena?! - É a única coisa que digo.

\- Não vou me atrasar à cerimônia de encerramento por sua causa - e minha linda amiga de pele de ébano, que em muitas ocasiões passadas já passou pela situação constrangedora de me deixar passar a bochecha em seu braço, está me encarando em fúria.

Levanto-me rapidamente e começo os preparativos. Para o gosto dela, permito que escolha minha roupa, meu sapato, acessórios e quase o que vou poder comer durante.

É o oitavo dia.

Divirto-me junto das outras atletas, cada qual podendo contar causos engraçados, embaraços e dificuldades. Fotos de todas juntas, com os troféus, com os organizadores e presidentes da WTA.

Eu consigo um voo logo pela manhã e já no aeroporto sou bombardeada por um foto: Mr Cumberbatch saindo de um restaurante de mãos dadas com uma mulher. Choque? Talvez, ou não. Ele esteve em silêncio nos últimos dias - e com esse pensamento logo em seguida todo o meu raciocínio sobre a partida quase me sufoca o peito. Uma leve pontada. Só que no ombro.

\- O que você acha disso, Lilian?

\- Que é seguro dar a mão para atravessar a rua - respondo e eles riem de mim. - Fiquem atentos vocês também. Deem as mãos uns aos outros e não esqueçam de olhar para os dois lados da rua, hein?! - Me despeço amigavelmente e vou para a sala de embarque.

"Já está voltando?"

" Sim", respondo para Roger.

"Vai trazer presente?"

"Tenho uma munhequeira usada, se quiser".

"Está autografada?"

"Tem praticamente meu DNA nela, vale mais que um autógrafo".

"Aceito. Traga-me 3 pares de tecido com sua saliva. Leo e Harry estão ansiosos para te ver".

"Okay. Anotado, chefe".

"Boa viagem".

Mando mensagem para Anne antes de embarcar. Na minha lista de últimas conversas, Benedict Cumberbacth já não aparece mais, porém, procuro por ele mesmo assim. Começo a digitar "e o café" mas apago logo em seguida - e continuou observando o cursor piscar.

Fecho o WhatsApp e desligo o celular.

Melhor que seja assim.


	10. Cap X - A promessa feita pelo seu olhar

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo X - A promessa feita pelo seu olhar**

\- _Você jogou muito, Lilian!_

Gritam enquanto eu atravesso o aeroporto. Procuro pela voz e vejo alguém acenando e eu decido ir até o grupo que se formou enquanto o avião aterrissava. É um grupo pequeno - ainda mais porque é realmente muito cedo em Londres.

\- Bondade a sua, senhorita - respondo com um sorriso e um pouco envergonhada.

\- Acreditamos em você - fala um homem que está ao lado. - Sempre acreditamos.

\- Obrigada pela confiança - agradeço. Ajeito o boné na cabeça como sinal de timidez e tiro os óculos escuros. O homem está com a esposa e filha e me comenta que a mesma começou a jogar tênis há pouco mais de um mês.

\- Digo, a treinar, porque ela sempre brincou com a gente no clube desde pequena.

\- Mas isso é ótimo - e olho para a menina, 12 ou 13 anos, com a bochechas rosadas, algumas espinhas e mãos trêmulas.

Eu estendo a mão em sua direção.

\- Lilian Lunière, muito prazer - e o brilho de incredulidade diante da minha apresentação junto do aperto de mão desengonçado me faz sorrir gentilmente. - Espero que o tênis realmente te traga coisas muito boas como traz para mim.

\- Eu não sou tão boa como você foi no começo - a filha me sentencia mordendo o lábio e olhando para baixo.

\- Oh, a senhorita realmente faz um bom juízo de mim, porque eu mal conseguia acertar a bola no primeiro mês - eu a faço sorrir e seus pais nos acompanham. Mas eles não sabem que aquilo de fato é verdade. Eu tive que insistir muito no tênis até ele se dar por vencido.

Tiro meu boné e entrego a ela como um voto de confiança. Tiramos uma foto todos juntos e depois somente com a menina, aperto suas mãos e agradeço, mais uma vez, pela presença deles aqui. Autografo alguns papéis, bolas de tênis e duas camisetas. Tiro _selfies_ e até mesmo gravo um áudio de aniversário para uma esposa que não pôde estar presente diante do trabalho.

Todos nós trabalhamos, meu querido.

\- Uma _selfie_ de todo mundo junto? - Proponho ao tirar meu próprio _Iphone_ do bolso e todas aquelas pessoas começam a se amontoar atrás de mim e tiramos uma bela foto.

\- Vai para o _Instagram?_ \- Perguntam-me e eu digo que sim, apesar que é Anne quem controla a conta.

Sorridente, me despeço deles e me afasto - prestando muita atenção naquele incômodo no meu joelho esquerdo. Quando as portas automáticas se abrem, logo avisto Mr Jofrrey me esperando para me ajudar com as bagagens.

\- Fez boa viagem, Srta Lunière?! - Pergunta-me enquanto me lança um olhar reprovador quando faço menção de ajudá-lo com as bagagens. Ao me dar por vencida, tento segurar meu casaco mais apertado em meu corpo enquanto o observo guardar tudo.

\- Foi uma viagem agradável, Mr Joffrey, obrigada por perguntar - e sorrio para ele. - E o senhor, teve bons dias?

\- Igualmente bons à viagem da senhorita.

\- Que bom ouvir. Ahn... Srta Heartchiff não pôde vir? - Mas ele não me responde nada, apenas sorri e gentilmente abre a porta traseira do carro.

Ao entrar e ver minha porta se fechar, sou surpreendida por um timbre de voz grave e um singelo amontoado de flores, notoriamente caçadas às pressas.

\- Bem-vinda de volta, Srta Lunière.

Meus olhos migram - ainda maravilhados pelas flores - para as mãos, braços, ombros e olhos azuis que parecem estarem mais atentos a mim como nunca puderem.

\- São lindas, Mr Cumberbatch.

Ele faz menção de se colocar mais perto de mim, mas se contém, e apenas abre um lindo sorriso em minha direção.

\- A senhorita merece flores em um estado melhor, reconheço.

\- Oh, não. Essas estão exatamente como eu gosto, Mr Cumberbatch - digo e ele pode ver através da minha expressão que falo a verdade. - Presentes assim são mais pessoais.

\- Se assim a senhorita diz_

\- É a pura verdade. Eles representam muito... - Elas são um conjunto singular de flores, daquelas que crescem sem querer junto às arvores e arbustos e, possivelmente, uma ou outra arranca furtivamente de algum vizinho ou florista. Apesar de querer muito desviar minha atenção para ele, o calor de meu rosto me obriga a encarar mais um pouco ao meu presente e segurá-las com mais força entre os dedos.

Mas nada que me ajude a não transparecer minha vergonha.

\- Que bom - ele retribui, - porque esse foi meu único objetivo enquanto pedi para vir buscá-la, senhorita. Deixá-la contente.

E então estou envergonhada por querer prestar tanta atenção nos olhos dele - de forma involuntária, claramente! Seus olhos azuis - ou verdes, não sei distinguir. Parece que eles mudam conforme a luz ou deve ser sua capacidade de atuação, porque eles são capazes de mudar rapidamente. Ora me encaram querendo ir além do que eu permito, ora apenas me olham, curiosos pelo o que eu apresento.

Ou pelo menos assim eu gosto de colocar - para não me sentir tão ridícula ao não conseguir identificar nada nele - porque olhá-lo com maior minúcia pode ser algo irreversível.

E gostaria de não precisar fala nada sobre o efeito que sua voz - _aquela voz -_ tem sobre mim. Ela vem narrando minha dificuldade de respirar.

Mr Cumberbatch toma minha mão e sentencia:

\- Obrigado por voltar logo, senhorita Lunière.

Quis dizer que teria voltado mais cedo se me fosse possível, mas não - simplesmente não consigo. Agradeço pela surpresa e pergunto como têm passado.

\- Foram dias muito agitados, mas passei bem, obrigado - e ele me responde isso de forma descontraída.

\- O senhor está ansioso para a première?

\- Com certeza ansioso é uma das palavras - e ele ri e eu o acompanho, mais por nervosismo do que por achar engraçada a confissão. - Poder divulgar um filme cujo público é amplo e exigente tem sido uma experiência e tanto.

\- O senhor imaginava - retomo eu, lembrando da menina do aeroporto - que seu nome alcançaria tantas pessoas?

\- Bom, a Marvel com certeza tem esse poder. Mas, devo ser sincero com a senhorita - e sua voz se torna amena, - não. Não vi isso acontecer. Imaginei que minha imagem publica aumentaria, mas não nessas proporções.

\- Desculpe, não sou a melhor pessoa para medir a popularidade de alguém, mas _Sherlock_ não o tornou uma espécie de herói nacional?!

Mr Cumberbatch ri e levanta um pouco a cabeça e leva a mão ao queixo, considerando as próximas palavras.

\- Martin e eu com certeza nos tornamos visíveis, se a senhorita pode compreender o que eu quero dizer, mas porque Sir Conan Doyle criou ótimas personagens. Agora, ser o rosto de um herói da Marvel faz de mim parte do imaginário de um grupo de admiradores diferente e amplo.

\- Muito interessante sua visão, Mr Cumberbatch. O senhor está para atingir todos os _nerds_ do mundo - e ambos rimos.

\- É um modo de se ver.

\- É um _bom_ modo. Não sou um exemplo de _nerd_ , mas me sentiria bem representada pelo senhor por ambos os personagens.

\- Agradeço a confiança, Srta Lunière. Como um não bom exemplo de _nerd_ , a senhorita é familiar com a história de Dr Strange?

\- Bom, uma pergunta de fácil resposta, afinal, eu o obriguei a explicar todos os pormenores da produção no nosso primeiro encontro - e ele leva a mão a boca para rir.

\- Quase me esqueci disso. A senhorita foi bem detalhista em suas perguntas aquela noite.

\- Sim e já adianto um pedido de desculpas por isso.

\- Desculpas aceitas, Srta Lunière - concede-me, com um breve aceno de cabeça. - Ora, chegamos.

Franzo o cenho para ele enquanto pergunto "onde" e olho pela janela. Mr Cumberbatch coloca os óculos escuros e sai do carro. Abro lentamente a minha porta e ainda não consigo acreditar que estamos aqui. Quase tropeço ao colocar a outra perna para fora.

Mr Cuberbatch me estende a mão ao perceber que sozinha serei capaz de cair e abrir o queixo na calçada mas ele mesmo não consegue conter o sorriso, e, próximo ao meu ouvido, sussurra:

\- Eu disse que queria muito tomar um café com a senhorita.

(Homens com _aquela_ voz deveriam ser proibidos de sussurrar nos ouvidos das pessoas).


	11. Capítulo XI - Conexões do nosso passsado

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI - Conexões do nosso passado**

O atual Mr Nolan está apoiado no batente da porta de entrada e o avental verde bem ajustado à cintura.

\- Bem-vinda de volta, _strange._

Ironia à parte, aquelas palavras são para mim - porque eu voltei uma única vez desde que seu pai falecera. E - também, obviamente, - ao julgar pelo modo amigável como Mr Cumberbatch e Christopher se cumprimentam em seguida - com sorrisos, abraços e tapas nas costas.

\- Olá, Chris.

\- Confesso que quando Ben me disse que a traria para cá, eu duvidei - e o comentário dele faz desanuviar meu sorriso. - Não é uma cobrança, Lilian. Foi difícil para todos nós.

A morte de Mr Nolan foi apenas um dos eventos do meu difícil ano.

Nossa condescendente tristeza é substituída pela foto que vejo atrás do caixa. São dois rapazes sorridentes com o antigo Mr Nolan entre eles, igualmente feliz. Mr Cumberbatch aparenta mais magro e o cabelo um pouco mais cumprido e com a gola de um sobretudo estranhamente levantada. E o outro rapaz, mais baixo e de cabelos loiros é...

\- _O que Bilbo está fazendo nessa foto_?!

Os dois riem de mim e é Mr Cumberbatch quem me responde:

\- Esse, Srta Lunière, é Martin Freeman.

\- Eu disse que ela não acompanhava _mesmo_ _Sherlock_ \- Christopher sinaliza uma mesa aos fundos para nós dois. - Martin é o intérprete de John Watson na atual versão de Sherlock Holmes - resonde a mim.

Christopher simplesmente se afasta e me deixa com a risada de Mr Cumberbatch.

\- Só para esclarecer - sinto a mão de Mr Cumberbatch sobre a minha cintura para me conduzir até a mesa - eu sei _quem_ é o Bilbo, só não sabia que era estava na sua sé ês conheceram Mr Nolan!

\- Ele foi o verdadeiro provedor de café do _set_ inteiro.

\- Quantas coincidências... - e ele me sorri de canto de boca.

\- Mycroft Holmes diria que não existem coincidências.

\- Bom, acho que tem muitas coisas que preciso saber antes de concordar com o Sr Holmes mais velho. Por favor, Mr Cumberbatch, como viemos parar aqui?

\- De carro, obviamente - e eu não consigo não rir. - Okay. Ahn... Charles me falou uma vez sobre a senhorita. Bom, não _especificamente_ _sobre a senhorita_ , afinal Charles sempre soube ser muito discreto.

\- Mas _por quê_?

\- Oh... - ele esfregou a mão no queixo uma ou duas vezes. - Se bem me lembro, foi no final de um dia cheio. Gravamos praticamente o dia inteiro e já do outro lado da rua uma multidão de formou e eu fiquei atônito. Estávamos gravando a primeira temporada ainda e - e ele faz um movimento de explosão com as mãos, - já era um fenômeno. Eu tive medo.

Para mim não é necessário que Mr Cumberbatch prossiga, afinal, esse discurso eu conheço. _O sentimento_.

Não há hipocrisia em querer ser reconhecido pelo o que você faz, e, muitas vezes, ao escolher alguma coisa para a sua vida, você até espera esse retorno. Espera que haja alguém além de seus pais que aprecie o que você é capaz de fazer. No entanto, em determinados parâmetros, você deixa de ser reconhecido para se ser um símbolo.

E é rápida a transição. Quem admira passa a cobrar. Você tem que ser bom, dentro do que faz e principalmente fora, porque eles querem a identificação de que você é um ser humano superior, bom e incapaz de errar (afinal, quem não sabe o que está fazendo em 100% dos momentos da vida?)

\- ... e foi então que - ele brinca com o sachê de açúcar e não me encara, - após recepcionar aos fãs, eu corri para cá e Charles me deu um café com um leve gosto de whisky ao final, devo acrescentar. Ele me contou que era a segunda vez em que alguém entrava aqui, - e me olha enquanto me expõe a um belo sorriso em reconhecimento, - _afoito_ por ser apresentado à realidade de um ótimo trabalho. E, então, - Benedict direciona agora o sorriso para o sachê, não para mim, - Charles me falou de uma pessoa, sem designar nome, gênero ou profissão, que possuía uma habilidade acima da média, mas que nunca imaginou que aquilo pudesse entreter outras pessoas além dela mesma e se assustou muito quando multidões começaram a lotar assentos para vê-la.

\- Devo assumir que o senhor esteja reproduzindo exatamente o que Mr Nolan disse.

\- Oh, sim, praticamente bem fiel ao discurso porque em nenhum momento, de todas as vezes em que ele falava sobre a senhorita, ele nunca deixou claro quem era e tampouco me dava alguma dica. E, Srta Lunière, ele falava muito sobre você.

\- Desculpe a pergunta, mas como você pode ter tanta certeza de que era sobre mim se ele nunca mencionou meu nome?

\- Uma pergunta muito inteligente. - Mr Cumberbatch encosta as costas no estofado almofadado da cadeira e aponta, gentilmente, alguma coisa atrás de mim, e vejo um boné antigo com o logo que a _Nike_ fez para mim. - Como eu disse, eu sou um grande fã da senhorita.

Christopher traz uma caneca de chocolate quente para mim e um xícara de chá para seu amigo.

\- Então, a quarta temporada.

\- Não vamos voltar a esse assunto, Christopher - Mr Cumberbatch leva as mãos à cabeça e finge estar irritado.

\- Sabe quantas pessoas entram aqui me perguntando isso?! - Ralha o outro, cruzando os braços à frente do corpo e estufando o peito.

\- Ele acha que pode me intimidar com essa postura - Mr Cumberbatch me segreda em tom alegre. - Chris, em janeiro estaremos aqui fazendo você louco com tanta gente.

Observo ele se distanciar de nós com um belo sorriso de satisfação e dou risada.

\- Você me disse que a culpa era do senhor por nunca ter me conhecido antes_

\- Um dia, que não hoje, vou te explicar.

\- Se você é amigo íntimo de Roger, posso pedir a ele.

E ele finge mágoa diante de mim.

\- Srta Lunière... - mas ele logo desiste e ri. - Com certeza poderá e tenho certeza de que Roger agirá de acordo com o esperado. - E eu fecho a cara, porque logo noto que estou diante de alguém que conhece meu mentor muito, muito bem.

Se questionado, Roger não dirá nada porque, apesar do assunto dizer respeito a mim, não é meu. "Se Benedict não quer te contar, não será eu quem irá". Posso ouvi-lo. Droga. Por que tão _gentleman_?

Por mais de uma hora, nós dois ficamos ali conversando. Por muito tempo fora eu a detentora das perguntas, porque estava genuinamente interessada em Mr Cumberbatch - no que ele poderia me contar, quero dizer. Obviamente que era sobre o que ele tinha para me contar, e sobre seus trejeitos, o modo rápido para piadas e comentários elegantes e como direcionava-se a mim com "senhorita" a todo _e_ qualquer instante.

\- Mr Cumberbatch - e o olhar que ele me lança me diz que ele sabe que eu preciso partir. - Infelizmente eu preciso ir. Tenho treino hoje à tarde e ainda preciso descansar direito da viagem.

\- Eu sei. Srta Heartcliff me avisou - ele mais fala para a xícara em suas mãos do que para mim. Estico minha mão sobre a mesa e envolvo a sua. Eles tem dedos longos e a mão grande, com tendões e veias demarcados sobre a pele alva. A minha é pequena, mas não me pede de achar que realmente consiga envolver toda a extensão da dele.

\- Eu gostaria muito, muito de poder ficar, e _você_ me deu uma ótima manhã em sua companhia. - Mr Cumberbatch levanta nossas mãos e, com a outra, acaricia a minha e então a beija com o êxtase de toda a demora desse momento em mim.

Sinto sua respiração sobre a minha pele, o toque de seus lábios nos nós de meus dedos e seu olhar a me capturar do outro lado da mesa. Sinto minha respiração acelerar mas todo esse momento, todo esse conjunto de detalhes, me é exposto em lentidão. Noto o movimento de seus olhos sobre os meus e quando meu coração quase pulsa pelas pontas dos meus dedos.

\- _Minha_ querida senhorita Lunière.


	12. CapXII - Veja o que o gato trouxe da rua

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII - Veja o que o gato trouxe da rua**

Uma hora e meia depois, estou igualmente cansada a quando John acredita em que eu não aproveitei o treino em quadra como se deve. Minha preparadora física me olha com aquele sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Aquele em que me diz _suguei cada reserva energética de sua alma_.

Desde que comecei a fazer a preparação física aqui, a academia tem ficado mais populosa. Blair e eu, aos poucos, migramos de horário em horário para conseguir espaço, porque, apesar de tudo, eu preciso de espaço e privacidade para treinar.

Às vezes os palavrões surgem e Anne já me alertou quanto a eles.

\- Acabou. - Blair me estende a mão para que eu fique de pé.

\- Nunca acaba, Blair - reclamo, como de costume quando o final do treino chega.

\- Não se preocupe. Depois de Zhuhai te daremos algumas semanas de descanso e só depois começaremos a preparação para Brisbane.

\- Acho que tive muitos descansos já - e ela ri de mim, passando o braço por cima de meus ombros e andando lado a lado comigo até o vestiário.

\- Lil, deixe o passado para trás. Muitas coisas boas aconteceram esse ano também, não é mesmo?!

Enquanto atravessamos toda a extensão da academia, vejo os _Iphones_ sendo apontados para nós. Não gosto de ser fotografada em roupas de ginásticas, ainda mais quando o laranja fluorescente de meu _top_ agora é um laranja _muito_ fluorescente diante do suor e meu cabelo é um nó só envolta do elástico.

As bochechas rosadas. Podemos falar delas?

\- Lilian, podemos tirar uma foto com você? - Um grupo de meninas se aproximam de mim. Uns 17 anos, talvez. Olho meu estado e depois os dela. Tem uma marca de sola de tênis na minha canela.

Blair ri de mim enquanto me direciona para as meninas - afinal, raramente nego algo a eles.

\- Eu tiro de vocês, meninas. Isso... ajunte mais um pouco. Lilian está realmente suada, galera, mas podem grudar nela. Perfeito, Digam _xis_ \- e tiramos duas fotos, para garantir.

Agradeço as meninas pela foto e desejo a elas um bom dia. Nós as observamos caminharem embora, felizes, e dizendo algo sobre as _hashtags_ que devem colocar na publicação e Blair me confidencia:

\- Elas te adoram, Lil.

\- Eu sei - sussurro, encabulada.

\- Já parou para imaginar que daqui alguns anos, uma dessas pessoas podem estar na sua equipe?

Estou sentada no vestiário retirando meus tênis. A _Nike_ me enviou um par novo, de cores igualmente chamativas aos outros, mas, confesso, não me importo. O _top_ laranja e os tênis _pink_ com a o símbolo em preto e meu logo no calcanhar parecem-me a combinação perfeita para quem nunca consegue passar despercebido.

\- Bom, na verdade, não.

\- Comigo foi assim.

Conheço a história de Blair. Ela não me contou, mas chegou até mim. A garota que acompanhava os jogos pela televisão e sonhava em fazer parte de alguma equipe. Ganhei o _Australian Open_ com dezessete anos - aquele golpe de sorte que a maioria de nós tem - e Blair estava lá também, se especializando em tênis e ganhou uma vaga como assistente de Harry - meu preparador físico no início.

Anos depois, ela assumiu o posto diante da preferência de Harry por voltar para Austin. Ele me manda fotos dos filhos até hoje.

Sorrio para ela.

\- Bom, se eles forem como você, merecem um atleta mais empenhado - e recebo um falso soco no queixo.

\- Você é uma tola.

Guardo as roupas suadas dentro da bolsa de academia, coloco um conjunto de agasalho cinza e o boné na cabeça. Blair só coloca o agasalho por cima e também tem um boné com o meu logo. Me despeço dela.

E saio da academia.

E Gabriel está sentado a minha espera.

\- Lilian.

Ele se faz de pé no instante em que nos olhamos. Ele, por ansiedade, eu, por despreparação. Respiro fundo, seguro minha bolsa firma ao ombro e aperto os passos, mas ele me segura pelo cotovelo.

\- Preciso conversar com você, Lil.

\- Mas a recíproca não é verdadeira.

\- Por favor. Cinco minutos é o que vou precisar de você.

Olho para os lados a procura de qualquer sinal: celulares, câmeras, conhecidos.

\- Não agora e tão menos aqui.

\- Claro. - Ele me solta e se afasta. - Desculpe aparecer assim. Mas você_

\- _Não agora e nem aqui,_ Gabriel.

\- Onde e quando então, Lilian? Na minha casa, hoje à noite.

\- Não. Hoje eu não posso. Eu entro em contato - e saio de perto dele sem dar chance para que ele contra-argumente.

Alcanço o estacionamento, entro no carro e tranco-o pela chave. Estico minha mão para frente e me concentro em meus dedos. Firme. Abaixo o espelho do motorista e encaro a mim mesma.

Estive muito tempo me blindando de qualquer encontro com Gabriel. Todo e qualquer encontro. Nas olimpíadas eu me escondi por quase todo o período dentro da suíte de Rafa e de Roger, migrando conforme me era conveniente.

O que ele está fazendo na Inglaterra? Por que está em Londres? Como ouse ir até onde eu estou?

Pego o celular para mandar uma mensagem para alguém. Roger, Rafa, Andrew, Dan. Qualquer um que possa me dizer que estou louca ou _"venha para cá agora"_.

Mas eu sei que vou para casa.


	13. Cap XIII - A Espera de Mr Cumberbatch

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII - A espera de Mr Cumberbatch**

\- Para Srta Lunière.

É o meu segundo buquê do dia. E vindos da mesma pessoa. Um arranjo de peônias, mesclando vários tons de rosas e os caules bem atados, enfeitado por um enorme laço. Eu não vejo o rapaz da floricultura ir embora porque estou a procura do cartão. Volto para o elevador com o cartão em mãos: " _De Benedict"_.

Apenas Benedict.

" _Para Srta Lunière"_.

Passo os dedos pela caligrafia, seguindo o traço elaborado - muito idêntico ao traço do convite que me fora enviado semanas atrás. Ao entrar em casa, ignoro a sala de estar e a grande mesa retangular de jantar. Abro a janela balcão e me ponho a andar em direção ao assento estofado da varanda. De pernas cruzadas e o buquê entre elas, retiro o laço do arranjo e aliso a fita de cetim - e, sim, a passo na bochecha - e abro o cartão sem pressa nenhuma.

 _"Querida Srta Lunière,_

 _essas flores não foram colhidas às pressas pelas calçadas, como a senhorita deve ter notado, mas espero que possa sentir a atenção em que foram escolhidas por mim. Elas são para animá-la diante da première de hoje à noite, a qual - espero - que você não tenha desistido de ir._

 _Espero muito vê-la._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Benedict Cumberbatch"_.

Leio e releio suas palavras com medo de encontrar algum erro - algum sinal de que não fora enviado por ele ou que esteja de brincadeira com a minha cara. Apesar de todo o encanto que notoriamente esse cara sabe que tem e por todo... todo... todo o quê? Todas essas reações involuntárias fisiológicas - que são as únicas coisas que entendo. O coração, o aumento de retorno venoso para ele, a respiração que parece até faltar ema alguns instantes.

Enfim.

 _Isso_.

 _Isso_ tudo que acontece - e o fato de eu achar que ele de fato esteja envolvido em alguma aposta ou coisa parecida para cima de mim, ainda depois de todo aquele papo sobre o Mr Nolan. E, acontece também, que já estou atrasada: o banho, o cabelo, a maquiagem. Que fita de cetim gostava. Que horas mesmo que a moça vem aqui em casa?

\- Você está atrasada!

\- Como você faz isso? - Espanto-me com a ligação de Anne nesse exato minuto. - Eu acabei de idealizar que estou atrasada.

\- Porque te conheço de outros compromissos. Ande, vá até o banho e não enrole. Estarei ai na sua casa com a equipe.

\- Equipe? Que equipe? - Mas já é tarde demais. Anne já desligara e eu já estou a encarar meu reflexo na tela bloqueada.

Anne chega no horário e bate na porta do banheiro me mandando terminar logo. Desligo o chuveiro, me enxugo, coloco o roupão e abro a porta.

\- Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem - ela me diz com um sorriso de cumplicidade. - Venha, enviaram alguns vestidos para você. Estão no seu quarto já.

\- Sim, General! - E bato continência e corro até meu quarto em que agora tem uma cadeira confortável para eu me sentar enquanto fazem minha maquiagem e cabelo.

\- Vou essa semana no correio buscar sua caixa postal. Quer aproveitar para enviar algo para os seus pais?

\- Que jeito. Não tenho um endereço deles.

\- Bom, em algum momento eles devem passar pelo Brasil...

\- Não sei se nesse ano.

\- Nem no natal - e eu nego com um leve movimento de cabeça. - E o que eles vão fazer?

\- Aparentemente me abandonar... - e recebo um leve tapa no ombro. - Bom, segundo fui informada, eles conheceram não-sei-quem não-sei-onde e foram convidados para irem para Jerusalém.

\- E você?

\- Eu não vou.

\- Não, querida... o que você vai fazer no natal?

\- Hmm - não havia pensado sobre isso. - Acho que bater na casa do Roger pedindo por abrigo. Me parece um bom plano.

\- Bom, só não fique aqui sozinha, okay?

Concordo com um leve aceno de cabeça. Na verdade, não me importo muito porque sei que meus pais me encontrarão ou em Brisbane ou em Melbourne no próximo ano e, com sorte, ficaremos um mês juntos.

Com cabelos e maquiagens feitos, Anne me arrasta para a fase de provas de vestidos. Algo simples, peço para Anne, e nada de cores chamativas.

\- Mas a _Nike_ só te manda roupa chamativa.

\- Então vamos torcer para que não seja ninguém da Nike que tenha me enviado os vestidos para hoje à noite.

Verde, azul, azul de novo - só que escuro...

\- Preto! Vamos ficar com o preto! - Grito ao ver Anne abaixando o zíper da próxima capa e a cor revelar-se aos nossos olhos. Ela Bufa diante da minha incapacidade de ousar e mudar minha cartela de cores. - O que foi? Sou convidada e acredito que quase de última hora. Posso ir discreta.

O longo possui o forro de fundo no tom da minha pele. A parte cima é em estampa vazada floras, acinturado e de corte reto até o pé. Bonito, elegante.

\- Aprovado?

\- Claro que está aprovado. Então... - E ela faz um aceno para fora do quarto. - De quem são as flores?

\- Minhas, claramente. - Respondo enquanto calço as sandálias e Anne dá um leve tapa na minha cabeça, para não desmanchar o penteado em coque.

\- Quem enviou?

\- Por que alguém enviaria? Não posso simplesmente ter comprado?

\- Claro que pode, se você tivesse algum dia comprado qualquer planta ou flor na sua vida, senhorita Lunière.

\- Fato muito bem pontuado pela sua pessoa.

\- Então?

\- Não é de ninguém. Ninguém em especial, pelo menos...

\- É de Benedict Cumberbatch?! - E ela cruza os braços em clara postura de vencedora. - Vocês foram fotografados jutos no jantar de Mr Federman.

\- O que você notoriamente sabe que não representa nada. Fui várias vezes fotografadas com Andrew no começo.

\- São dele, Lil?

\- São - sussurro, não querendo encarar Anne no momento.

\- Bom - ela me estende a mão para que eu fique de pé. Estou maior que ela com essa salto e ela me olha debaixo, com brilho nos olhos e estende as mãos para arrumar meus brincos. - Ele com certeza verá que vale cada flor que ele escolheu. - Sorrio timidamente para ela e faço menção da abaixar o rosto de novo, mas ela me impede. - Divirta-se, Lil. Mr Joffrey está a sua espera lá embaixo.

E de fato está. Ele me elogia pela elegância e pergunta sobre o filme. Trivialidades que eu não consigo corresponder. Bloqueio e desbloqueio o _Iphone_ tantas vezes me é possível até chegar ao lugar. Olhos minhas sobrancelhas e vejo que a maquiagem está realmente bem feita e até encobriu minha cicatriz no supercílio.

Queria que Dan estivesse comigo. Ele, como ator, era mais familiarizado com esse tipo de evento do que a mim. Ele poderia me dizer como devo andar, em que momento devo parar para tirar fotos e se devo ou não de fato participar da festa depois do filme.

" Vai dar tudo bem", Roger me diz pelo WhatsApp. Tiro uma foto fazendo careta e envio para ele. "Claro que vai, sou a pessoa mais linda desse mundo".

Ele me responde com outra foto: Mirna, ele e os meninos fazendo caretas para mim.

"Também achamos".

Mr Joffrey sai do carro para poder abrir a porta para mim e eu dou a última respirada funda e estendo a mão para ele.

 _Flashes, flashes_ e mais _flashes._ Sorrio e faço um leve aceno com as mãos. Fotógrafos pedem para eu ficar parada por um instante enquanto eles fazem o seus trabalhos, mirando as lentes enormes em minha direção e eu sorrindo. Direcionam-me para um outro local onde novamente eles se posicionam diante de mim.

Adiante, vejo os fãs, frenéticos, esticando cartazes com os nomes do elenco. E sorrio ao ver o nome de Mr Cumberbatch em tantos.

\- Boa Noite, Srta Lunière - me cumprimenta o repórter. - Ansiosa pela noite?

\- Como não estar, certo? O filme da Marvel mais adulto!

\- Quem você está vestindo, Srta Luniére? - Outras tantas pessoas me perguntam isso até eu chegar onde os demais estão reunidos.

Sou encaminhada para um outro local, sem fotógrafos, sem entrevistas, apenas o _cast_ e seus convidados. O diretor vem até mim, se apresentando e dizendo que é um grande fã.

\- Sinceramente não acreditei em que você viria, Srta Lunière.

O diretor é americano. Eu sorrio para ele, aperto sua mão e digo que é sempre um prazer poder prestigiar bons trabalhos.

\- Digo o mesmo. Aliás, minha maior surpresa é porque sei que você não é fã da Marvel. - E ele ri comigo ao ver que fiquei encabulada. - Não se preocupe.

\- Bom, minhas preferências pela DC se deve aos heróis que conheço e, confesso, sei muito pouco sobre o Dr. Strange. O que sei foi o que o próprio Mr Cumberbatch me contou.

\- Fiquei sabendo sobre suas perguntas. Espero que todas tenham sido sanadas. Benedict está em coletiva agora e me pediu para garantir que você não fugiria. Reservamos um local especial para você.

Ao longe vejo uma das atrizes do filme e a reconheço do jornal, da foto de mãos dadas com Mr Cumberbatch, e começo a questionar se teria sido uma boa ideia aparecer de fato. Um nó em minha garganta levemente se forma enquanto a vejo vir até mim - e sorridente ainda por cima.

\- Lilian Luniére - e ela me estende a mão e se mostra realmente feliz em me ver. - Rachel McGregory.

\- Oh, muito prazer_

\- Rachel, por favor.

\- Lilian.

\- Parabéns pela medalha, e pelo título. - E agradeço, mais uma vez, pelas palavras. - Ben me contou que você esteve em Singapura - concordo com a cabeça. - Infelizmente não pude assisti-la. Desde que cheguei a Londres, o cronograma da divulgação consumiu a todos nós.

\- Oh, acredite, foi melhor não ter visto mesmo. Perdi nas semi.

\- Mas você está escalada para Zhurir, não está? Pelo menos foi o que meu marido me contou.

Fico quieta por um segundo.

\- Seu marido está certo, de fato. Ele está aqui hoje?

\- Não... quando contei a ele que você vinha, ele se arrependeu. Mas, tudo bem. Ele ficará feliz quando contar que pude conhecê-la pessoalmente.

Então o marido está em qualquer outro lugar que não aqui hoje. Sorrio para Rachel levemente aliviada, porque, Benedict está aqui e outros estão e o _marido_ não está.

\- Acho que podemos tirar uma foto para provar a ele - digo, animada, e Rachel mostra-se animada. E, no fim, acabo por gravar um vídeo agradecendo ao senhor McGregory pela torcida.

E é entre vê-la se direcionar para cumprimentar um outro convidado que sinto o frenesi da mão na minha cintura e, instintivamente, me viro para o lado do braço e me vejo cara a cara com Mr Cumberbatch. Ele ainda me olha de cima e me abre um largo sorriso, sem retirar sua mão de mim. Ele pressiona levemente os dedos sobre o tecido de meu vestido e fecha os olhos enquanto me trás para mais perto dele. Com a outra mão, leva a minha até seus lábios.

\- Srta Luniére.

Somente eu posso ouvi-lo - e somente a mim ele direciona a palavra. Ele posiciona minha mão ao lado do meu corpo, mas não desfaz o toque; está ali, ainda, segurando-a com certa firmeza.

\- Desculpe não recepcioná-la antes_

\- Tudo bem. Me contaram sobre a coletiva.

\- Que bom. Como passou o dia de hoje?

\- Bem. Nada além daquilo que e não tenha dito ao senhor pela manhã.

\- E devo assumir que as flores foram devidamente entregues à senhorita e em bom estado?

\- Oh, claro... desculpa. Elas são lindas e eu realmente gostei do laço. - E o vejo rir e pergunto se há algum problema.

\- Não, nenhum. É apenas que você me impressiona. Escolhi as mais lindas peônias que encontrei e você ressalta o laço.

Sinto meu rosto arder e estou sem graça.

\- Eu gosto muito de coisas simples.

\- Eu sei. Já pude perceber, Srta Lunière. Em nenhum momento quis merecer sua apreciação por isso.

\- Não, não o fez. Só gostaria de deixar isso claro - e olho para os lados afim de não encarar seus olhos. - Flores roubadas às pressas de arbustos vizinhos - ele sorri em cumplicidade. - Chocolates quentes no começo da manhã. A fita que escolheu para acompanhar o buquê. São os detalhes que me dizem se você realmente estava pensando _em mim_.

Mr Cumberbatch corre seus olhos sobre mim - e talvez ele queira detectar alguma coisa que minha voz não disse.

\- Eu... - ele começa, mas não diz nada. Respira fundo e se recupera do que estava prestes a dizer. - Eu fico feliz em agradá-la, Srta Lunière - e ele me acompanha no sorriso.


	14. Capítulo XIV - LA Première

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV - La Première.**

Estou sentada ao seu lado quando todos começam a se posicionar para o início do filme. Tenho um nó na boca do estômago puramente pela ansiedade gerada pelo momento - faz tempo que não tenho perspectivas de ficar acordada até tão tarde. A rotina, os jogos, a necessidade de se manter os horários me mantém em regimento rígido ao cronograma desde os meus dezesseis anos.

Diretor e produtores fazem cada um discursos entusiásticos e sinceramente agradecidos pela presença das pessoas e pela equipe que trabalhou tão sincronizado nos últimos tempos. Trabalho em equipe, cada um pressionando e impulsionando o outro a melhor me fazem lembrar de Serena em Nova York.

 _\- ... agradeço, também, a Lilian, pela alta qualidade do jogo de hoje e pela capacidade de conseguir se manter focada no jogo depois de tantas horas; e por sempre me impulsionar a ser melhor e jogar seu melhor comigo._

\- Você está bem?

\- Sim - respondo assim em que me viro para olhá-lo, só mais uma vez antes das luzes se apagarem.

A premissa do filme me prende e confesso ser estranho ver algum conhecido seu atuando em um papel tão diferente da personalidade que você já está acostumado. Tão arrogante, tão cheio de si, tão conhecedor de seu espaço. Ouço alguém sussurrar que lembra a compostura da primeira temporada de _Sherlock_.

Começo a ponderar se eu devo ou não me render àquele sucesso nacional - ou seria mundial? - até que a grande cena surge. Mr Cumberbacth surge aos meus olhos na imensidão da tela, cabelos milimetricamente assentados e a barba perfeitamente feita. Olhos azuis a encararem o enquadramento - a me encararem - e minha primeira reação é dessviar a atenção da dela. O quão difícil se torna dissociar a imagem do homem para o personagem e poder apreciar suas afeições o quanto eu quiser, sem rubor, sem vergonha

E então ele entra no carro e acelera entre as ruas.

\- _Não se preocupe, senhorita, estaremos no seu destino antes do previsto - me falou o taxista em um sotaque entre francês e alemão._

 _As curvas sinuosas tiraram minha atenção do_ Iphone _para segurar minha bolsa que ameaçara rolar pelo banco._

 _\- Não se preocupe, senhor, tome o tempo que for necessário - disse para o motorista para que ele entendesse que eu não estava com pressa. A paisagem lá fora era linda e eu só queria poder admirá-la pelo tempo que me restava dentro daquele carro._

 _"Venha", disse Roger antes deles partirem para a aquela cidadezinha suíça. "Não quero que você fique sozinha. Venha ficar com a gente" e ele me pediu encarecidamente ajoelhado no meu tapete de casa depois de me ver deitada na mesma posição em que ele me largara no outro dia."Não vou te deixar sozinha, Lil"._

 _Oh!, Roger, como eu queria não ficar sozinha. Vivi tanto tempo cercada por bons homens que acreditava ser impossível alguém poder me ferir. Achei que não existiam ou nunca se aproximariam de mim, mas eu mesma permiti. Deixei Gabriel entrar no meu jardim secreto sem nem ao menos perguntar por antecedentes._

 _E claro que eu iria. Eu precisava de você! Não seria Daniel ou me refugiar na Espanha no quarto de Rafa; era o seu quarto, a sua mão a afagar meu cabelo enquanto você me deixava chorar no seu colo. As lágrimas, pois, embaçaram minha visão e não queria olhar nem para frente e nem chorar... esfreguei minha manga na tela no Iphone para enxugar a gota que caíra._

 _"Onde você está?", Roger me enviara a mensagem há algum tempo, mas internet e estabilidade não eram minhas amigas. Vi uma placa mas não entendi direito a localidade._

 _\- Onde estamos? - Perguntei, mas o motorista não me ouviu. O som estava alto e a pista estava um pouco molhada e o carro quase aquaplanou._

 _"Não sei", digitei às pressas e olhei um carro ultrapassar a gente em alta velocidade enquanto um outro carro, igualmente rápido, vinha do outro lado da pista no sentido contrário. "Ele tá indo muito rápido"_

 _Eu não sentia dor, mas sentia meu corpo bater no banco e o cinto quase me cortar o peito e o espaço ficou menor. Lembro de ver meu celular girando ao meu redor e eu tentar segurá-lo e pensar muito o quão queria que fosse um sonho, que eu dormira e o carro tava seguindo o rumo certo até sentir a ardência em um ponto específico da minha cabeça e tudo ficar escuro._

 _"Queria que você estivesse aqui" foi meu último pensamento em direção a Roger._

Inclino o corpo um pouco para frente e seguro minha cabeça entre as mãos. Sinto o suor gelado umedecer levemente meus dedos.

\- A senhorita está bem? - Mr Cumberbatch sussurra para mim enquanto passa a mão pelas minhas costas. A cena seguinte é o personagem acordando em um hospital com as mãos com pinos e cicatrizes e isso me faz lembrar do braço que não respondia aos meus movimentos e das cirurgias que passei para os joelhos.

\- Não - sussurro de volta e crio coragem para encará-lo.

Mr Cumberbatch leva a outra mão ao meu rosto e vejo suas feições migrarem da confusão para preocupação em segundos. Peço para ele ficar, mas eu necessito ir ao banheiro. Levanto-me rapidamente e consigo passar pelas pessoas sem causas grandes comoções. Acelero meus passos e xingos mentalmente os saltos para conseguir chegar a uma parte externa, aberta, com muito, muito ar para ser inalado. O vestido preso ao meu pescoço me incomoda e eu não consigo encontrar o maldito botão na parte de trás do meu pescoço e eu não consigo respirar cadê o botão...

E ele magicamente se abre e eu levanto a cabeça para cima e puxo o ar pela boca. Que sensação mais prazerosa. Sinto minha pulsação estabilizar na normalidade e minha pressão voltar; o suor gélido aos poucos se dissipa e eu me viro para olhar quem me ajudou.

\- Desculpe, Mr Cumberbatch - estou envergonhada. Muito envergonhada. Começo a andar de um lado para o outro e não consigo encará-lo, mas ele me segura firma pelos ombros e me traz para perto de seu corpo.

\- Lilian, o que aconteceu? Você está bem?

 _Lilian_.

\- Desculpe, mas eu não posso. Eu preciso ir embora. Desculpe de novo, por estragar seu momento_

E ele me segura mais firme.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Lilian, o que aconteceu?

A julgar pela genuína preocupação em seus olhos, reconsidero minha vontade de simplesmente ir embora. Respiro fundo, fecho os olhos, e falo de uma vez:

\- Sofri um acidente automobilístico em junho do ano passado.

Mr Cumberbatch alivia a pressão sobre os meus ombros e faz um pequeno movimento para trás.

\- Eu já assisti a outros filmes com carros e tudo o mais, mas... - e eu simplesmente paro. Meus olhos estão desfocados, há muita água na frente deles e a imagem de Mr Cumberbatch, tão elegante em seu terno azul-marinho, me parece uma pintura em aquarela borrada.

E ele me abraça.

Apenas sinto seus braços em torno de mim e a textura do tecido na altura do peito dele contra o meu rosto; e ele me abraça, repousando seu queixo sobre a minha cabeça e massageando minhas costas em movimentos retos e delicados; e ele me abraça e eu choro, porque todas as minhas lembranças do acidente estão focadas no quanto eu quis continuar em coma e no quão difícil foi o período de recuperação.

No entanto, eu não falo nada.

\- Volte para lá, Benedict. Mas eu preciso ir embora.

\- Eu levo você.

\- Claro que não. Diga que eu passei mal, não comi direito, Singapura me sugou as energias, mas não me leve para casa.

Apesar de não concordar e achar que tem a obrigação de me levar embora, o faço apenas me observar entrar no carro enquanto Mr Joffrey espera para fechar a porta.

\- Srta Lunière - Mr Cumberbatch pede para que Mr Jofrrey espera um minuto e se inclina para dentro do carro. - Desculpe por não alertá-la quanto ao quão realístico queríamos que a sequência fosse.

\- Um em um milhão, certo? - E agradeço por ele poder sorrir, mesmo que seja pela minha piada idiota. - A culpa não é de vocês. - E sorrio, mesmo que parte de meu batom esteja agora sobre o tecido do terno dele.

\- Boa noite - e deposita um beijo quase longo sobre a minha testa e, antes de se retirar do carro, me obriga a olhá-lo no fundo de seus olhos por mais de cinco segundos e então ele sai. Gentilmente espera o carro partir e acredito em que o vejo praguejar para o nada.

Mr Joffrey me olha uma última vez e oferece novamente o seu guarda-chuva, mas eu o recuso e agradeço pela gentilidade. Todas elas que decorreram nessa noite. Encaro a enorme casa a minha frente e penso na última vez em que correra para ali - mas hoje não há outro lugar para me esconder.

Antes mesmo de apertar a campainha, Roger abre a porta, de calças de pijamas e com os olhos a percorrem meu rosto. Meu próximo passo é aceitar seu abraço.


	15. Capítulo XV - O bom filho à casa retorna

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV - O bom filho à casa retorna**

A maioria das pessoas possuem uma comida que é o seu conforto emocional. A minha, por exemplo, é o achocolatado quente. Seguro a caneca roxa - _a minha caneca roxa_ , presente dos gêmeos - entre as duas mãos e aprecio o calor emanar da louça para a minha pele.

Roger está sentado ao meu lado e massageia levemente minha nuca enquanto eu sorvo mais um pequeno gole. Na caneca dele há o chá que em breve ficará gelado se ele não o tomar logo.

\- Achei que você não tinha qualquer memória.

Sua voz não é acusadora, muito pelo contrário, é de tom revelador. Parte da revelação - na verdade - quer me fazer tranquila, quer me ver respirar em paz novamente.

E eu só quero encarar as ondas que o meu sopro proporciona ao líquido dentro da caneca.

\- É só um filme. - Começo e eu mesma não tenho coragem de dar continuidade a minha linha de pensamento.

\- Você tem ido à psicóloga? - Faço um breve aceno afirmativo. - E o que ela diz?

\- Não falo sobre o acidente, Roge.

\- Como_ - e eu só o escuto respirar fundo. - Tudo bem. A gente não sabia que estava tudo aí até o acontecido de hoje.

Quando ele usa a primeira pessoa do plural para designar _os meus problemas_ , me arrependo por apenas correr até ele quando minhas paredes tremem. Estico minha mão para alcançar o joelho dele e então poder enfim olhá-lo.

\- Acho que estou melhor, Roge.

\- E isso quer dizer que no máximo vai me pedir uma calça e uma blusa emprestadas. Não vou te deixar sozinha hoje.

Aninho-me em seus braços enquanto ele me abraça e aceito o empréstimo: de pijama improvisado e largo, de cama e de colo.

Em alguns poucos dias parto para Zhuhai para o último campeonato de premiação do ano. A logística certa seria eu viajar direto para lá ao invés de voltar para casa. Eu só voltei por causa da première e eu nem ao menos pude aproveitá-la.

O que teria acontecido entre Mr Cumberbatch e mim?

"Hey, como está?". Faz algum tempo que ele me enviou a mensagem, mas eu não tive como responder. Olhando agora para a tela, vejo que ele me desejou boa noite e respondo o mesmo com uma carinha de sono ao final.

E obviamente que não consigo dormir. Às sete horas da manhã escuto uma movimentação na casa. Levanto-me, refaço o laço do cadarço da calça para ficar mais justa ao meu corpo - porém não confio muito nele - e abro a porta em tempo de ver Leo e Harry segurando uma bandeja de café da manhã para mim.

\- Hey! Olha só que surpresa boa! - Agacho-me diante deles para conseguir dar um abraço em cada um de bom-dia.- Bom dia, meus monstrinhos!

\- A gente trouxe comida para você, Lili.

\- Oh, meu Deus! Seus pais sabem que vocês mexeram no fogão?

Eles riem de mim e revelam que cada um perdeu um dente da frente. Seguro a bandeja e falo que tomarei meu desjejum com eles lá na cozinha, assim, ficamos todos juntos.

\- Ele caiu ontem - conta Harry, muito animado com a ideia de poder perder os dentes e crescerem de novo.

\- Bom dia, querida. - Mirna vem até mim para auxiliar com a bandeja e os dois meninos enroscados em meus braços. - Sente-se aqui. Dormiu bem?

\- Sim, muito bem - minto, mas usufruo do meu melhor sorriso. - Dia de irem para escola? - E em uníssono me respondem _sim_ mais animados do que eu era na idade deles.

\- Bom dia, bom dia, - Roger aparece pela porta da cozinha, já com a gola da camiseta suada, e dá um beijo na esposa, um em cada cabeça de filhos e um na minha testa.

Conversas matinais em família. Leo conta sobre o sonho - que para mim soa como pesadelo, mas ele se mostra muito excitado com todos os detalhes que lembra (ou diz que lembra). Eles terminam de comer e sobem correndo para se trocarem e escovarem os dentes.

\- Vou levá-los à escola - Roger me diz enquanto estica a mão pela mesa para tocar a minha. - Quer ir comigo?

\- Claro. Vou aproveitar a sua carona, na verdade - e sorrio.

No caminho, cantamos músicas infantis que eu só conheço por causa deles e, ao chegar na escola, eles me pedem para que eu desça e conheça a professora. Busco a intervenção de Roger, mas ele apenas ri de mim e me vê saindo do carro com um boné dele enfiado na cabeça e segurando o cós do moletom para que ele não caia. Sim, ainda estou de pijamas.

Após as apresentações e um autógrafo, me despeço dos meninos com beijos e abraços apertados e a promessa de que farão um desenho para mim.

\- Obrigada por _isso_ \- digo assim em que fecho a porta do carro.

\- Não achei que você iria de verdade.

\- Você sabe que eu não consigo negar coisas para eles.

\- É... vou enviar agora mesmo para Daniel e Rafael as fotos - e então percebo o _Iphone_ com a minha cara na tela. Apenas o observo rir da situação e enviar todas as cinco fotos que tirou de mim. - Então, - volta ele, após ligar o carro e girar o volante para sairmos - não dormiu nada, hein?!

\- Nops.

\- Teve pesadelos?

\- Nops. Por "não dormir nada" eu me referi a de fato não dormir nada, tornando-se inviável a parte dos pesadelos.

\- Lil, você sabe que eu posso fazer várias perguntas a respeito de como você está, como se sentiu e como foi cada pormenor de sua noite, mas não vou abordar nenhum assunto que você não queira.

\- Eu sei, Roge... mas é que passou. Ontem eu me desesperei; me vi numa situação que beira o absurdo de algum tipo de trauma evidentemente atrasado e corri para você.

Como sempre faço.

\- E fico feliz que você ache a minha casa segura para você, querida... - e nada vem depois disso. - Falar de coisas felizes?

\- Como..?

\- Como foi ontem, antes de tudo acontecer.

\- Foi uma première com pessoas famosas e afins. - E antes que ele ralhasse comigo, emendo - mas se você está interessado em Mr Cumberbatch.

\- Com certeza estou.

\- Darei todos os detalhes se você me responder uma coisa antes - e o vejo bufar e revirar os olhos. - Como essa pessoa só me foi apresentada agora? Vocês são amigos íntimos, mas eu nunca o vi na sua casa antes, ou em festas, ou_

\- Esse assunto não diz respeito a mim, apenas a ele.

\- Roge... - passo a mão pelo meu cabelo todo embaraçado pelo penteado da outra noite. - Ele conversa comigo, me manda mensagem, diz que é um grande fã, me manda flores, dispensa Anne de ir me buscar no aeroporto para ele mesmo aparecer lá e me levar para tomar café no Mr Nolan. Eu _preciso_ saber as referências dele!

\- Vocês já saíram juntos então.

\- Roge, sério? - E reprimo com o olhar. - De tudo o que eu falei é nisso que você prestou atenção?!

\- Entendi tudo, Lil. O cara _aparentemente_ te viu uma vez e _aparentemente_ mantém contato até com a sua acessora para te surpreender e saírem _juntos._

 _-_ Não bem "juntos" - e faço as aspas com os dedos, - mas ele me fez a surpresa ainda ontem de manhã.

Roger sorri, satisfeito.

\- Bom... a verdade, querida, é que vocês já se encontraram tantas vezes em eventos sociais que quando ele me contou que você não o reconheceu eu mal pude acreditar.

Endireito as costas no assento como forma de protesto. Como assim já nos encontramos? Digo a Roger sobre a impossibilidade insana desse fato porque, afinal, com certeza eu me lembraria dele. A voz, o sorriso e definitivamente a altura.

\- Não lembro direito quando foi, mas é _óbvio_ \- e enfatizou bem essa parte - que eu mencionei você para ele porque quando nos conhecemos eu falava de você para todo.

Sinto minhas bochechas corarem. Eu sei desse fato - afinal, estava lá quando as pessoas estendiam suas mãos a mim e me designavam como "a garota do Ferdeman". Eu parecia a irmã mais nova tímida que se enlaçava no braço do irmão para conseguir se esconder dos olhares. Às vezes ainda o faço, mas de forma muito mais categórica.

\- Espera... acho que foi em Wimbledon de 2007. É, foi sim. Eu ganhei o título e vocês estava juntos no meu camarote.

Impossível!

\- Não pode ser, Roger - eu quero enfiar minha mão dentro da minha boca nesse momento. - Porque ele me disse... quer dizer, me fala que a gente não se conheceu antes por causa dele. Quer dizer... como tudo isso? A gente conversou em Wimbledon? Fomos apresentados? Ele estava na sua festa?

E ele concorda com todas as minhas suposições.

\- Você não vai me contar mais além disso, não é?!

\- Gostaria de não precisar contar. - Concordo e olho para fora do carro.

\- É algo muito ruim? Quer dizer... ele é casado? Matou alguém? Criminoso sexual? Agente secreto do governo? Espião de um outro governo, talvez?

\- Não - meu amigo responde entre uma risada seca. - Não... Ben é uma boa pessoa, Lilian. Um dos porta-vozes do movimento LGBT e do feminismo e crianças carentes. Extremamente bem humorado e nunca, jamais, faltará com o respeito com você.

Fico alguns segundos em silêncio antes de dizer baixinho:

\- Gabriel tinha bons precedentes também.

\- Gabriel não tinha precedentes, essa é a diferença, e descobrimos que não tinha caráter também - sua irritação com a citação do nome chega até queimar minha pele. - Aliás, acho melhor você se preparar. Me falaram que o cidadão está em Londres.

\- Eu sei - e meus pés se tornam duas figuras bem interessantes para se observar, mas sou obrigada a falar porque sei que a parada abrupta do carro no semáforo foi intencional. - Ele... ele me procurou ontem.

\- E você mencionaria tal fato apocalíptico em que momento dessa nossa linda manhã?

\- Naquele em que eu não precisaria. Qual é, Roge, estou aqui falando de Benedict Cumberbtach, o homem em que quando eu digito as três primeiras letras do nome o _google_ já completa, tentando descobrir o que foi que o impediu de vir até mim nesses nove anos segundo as suas informações, e quer que eu fale do Gabriel?!

Coço a cabeça de novo e respiro bem fundo. Não quero alterar minha voz com Roger. Não hoje.

\- Eu... eu não quero falar do Gabriel. Não quero saber porque ele veio atrás de mim, não quero saber o que ele faz em Londres, se foi expulso do time ou qualquer outra brilhante novidade que ele acha que eu preciso saber. Eu quero ir para minha casa, tirar esse _laquê_ todo do meu cabelo e não me preocupar se as essas calças vão cair até os meus pés - e o som da risada divertida de Roger se torna melodia para mim. - E, sim, quero ligar para Mr Cumberbatch e tentar explicar tudo. Se você diz que ele é uma boa pessoa, eu vou acreditar.

\- Okay. Só me prometa uma coisa - ele me espera concordar. - Se o Mr Gabriel quiser se encontrar com você, coisa que eu acho que ele vai tentar, por favor, me prometa que não será na sua casa sozinha. Me deixe alerta.

\- Prometo.

O carro está parado na frente da torre do meu apartamento.

\- Você tem compromissos hoje?

\- Não - responde meu mentor. - Quer que eu fique com você?

\- Queria que você passasse o dia, se Mirna permitir.

Hoje se torna, então, o dia oficial de sermos como éramos. Roger Federman e Lilian Lunière contra o mundo - munidos de bolinhas verdes e raquetes (e calças que realmente me sirvam).


	16. Capítulo XVI - Quer jantar comigo?

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI – Quer jantar comigo?**

Mr Cumberbatch me atende no segundo toque. Sinceramente achei que ele não o faria, afinal, a _première_ deve ter ido madrugada à dentro. Ao escutar a voz dele, minha reação não é das melhores: minha mão começa a tremer e afasto o _Iphone_ da orelha e olho aturdida para Roger.

 _O que eu faço?_

Roger faz um movimento com as mãos para que eu responda a voz que sai do aparelho.

\- _Senhorita Lunière?_

\- Er, olá... quer dizer, bom dia, Mr Cumberbatch. Acordei o senhor?

\- _Não, não se preocupe. A senhorita está melhor?_

\- Sim. Convenientemente melhor. E o senhor? Divertiu-se ontem à noite?

Faço movimento rápido e repetido com os braços para que Roger saia da sala e me deixe sozinha, porém, ele decide sentar no sofá, cruzar uma das pernas e esticar o corpo enquanto me observa.

Seu show particular: me ver articular em telefones.

Decido direcionar meus pés para o meu quarto e fecho a porta logo atrás de mim.

- _Premières são sempre divertidas. Uma pena que não tenha o sido assim para a senhorita_ – e ele se cala por um momento e o escuto bocejar. – _Fiquei preocupado, Srta Lunière._

\- Desculpe... desculpe pela maneira abrupta em que sai e por ter causado no senhor outro sentimento que não o de alegria.

\- _Oh, não... não faça assim, senhorita. Sua presença em muito me alegrou. Sua presença sempre –_ mas ele não completa.

\- Roger está comigo – falo de repente, para preencher o silêncio estre nós.

\- _Que bom_. _Vocês dois conversaram?_

\- Sobre ontem? Sim. Claro que sim...

\- _Sobre isso também, mas... me referia quanto a mim. Se a senhorita conseguiu as informações que queria quanto a mim com Roger._

Como é possível ele saber disso?

\- Bem, não de forma esclarecedora, mas da forma em que o senhor premeditou. Não se preocupe, Mr Cumberbatch, seu amigo em nada me foi útil – e ele ri.

\- _Desculpe por conhecer tão bem meu amigo. Srta Lunière?_

\- Sim?

\- _Quando a senhorita partirá para Zhurai?_

Deixo meu corpo cair sentado na cama. Olho para as pontas dos meus tênis e respondo, calmamente, que parto logo amanhã à tarde.

\- _É muito em breve_.

Você não tem ideia.

E, ao ouvi-lo com o que eu julgo ser o pesar em sua voz, as palavras saem de minha boca antes mesmo que eu possa ponderar:

\- O senhor gostaria de jantar hoje comigo?

Afasto o celular da orelha de novo e puxo o travesseiro - para tentar me sufocar antes de qualquer constrangimento maior – quando:

\- _Será um imenso prazer, senhorita. Algum lugar em especial ou devo surpreendê-la?_

 _-_ Ahn... bem, se o senhor não se importar, ficaria muito feliz em recebê-lo em minha casa.

Posso imaginá-lo sorrir do outro lado enquanto eu pendo o corpo para trás até sentir o colchão bater nas minhas costas. Após ele sugerir o horário e eu confirmar, encerro a ligação e enfim uso o travesseiro na minha cara.

Minhas mãos ainda tremem – mas eu desconsidero tal fato porque elas sempre tremem quando eu preciso falar pelo celular com alguém pela primeira vez – mas o problema é o batimento cardíaco acelerado.

\- Vejo que a conversa foi boa.

Roger abre a porta do meu quarto e se senta na beirada da cama e, gentilmente, retira o travesseiro do meu rosto.

\- Vamos retirar isso antes que você cause maiores danos a você mesma. Foi tudo bem?

\- Talvez eu precise da sua ajuda para saber – e recolho as pernas para conseguir me sentar de joelhos dobrados sobre a cama. – Eu o convidei para jantar aqui em casa hoje à noite.

É bom saber que meu desespero alegra alguém nesse momento, como meu caro mentor e amigo. Meu olhar de ajuda é aceito por ele ao sentir sua mão massagear minha nuca.

\- Achei que nunca a veria fazendo isso. Parabéns.

Espere um minuto. Meu estado de desespero é rapidamente trocado pela incredulidade.

\- Eu já convidei pessoas para jantar.

\- Sim. Eu, Daniel... Anne, seus pais. Mas você nunca conseguiu dar o primeiro passo para um encontro, Lil.

Repasso na minha cabeça todas as pessoas com quem já sai – o que para minha própria surpresa não se mostra uma lista extensa. Claro que o fato de ter namorado por três anos e ter dedicado todo e qualquer tempo que eu tive em minha adolescência para o tênis não deixaram muita brecha em minha agenda, mas tinha que ter mais que cinco pessoas!

\- Ao menos que você não tenha me contado sobre alguém, é isso aí mesmo – Roger diz como se soubesse exatamente o que estou pensando.

E em parte acredito em que saiba mesmo, porque minhas caretas para buscar na lembrança quem foram essas pessoas e meus dedos custando a subirem para enumerá-las devem ter sinalizado alguma coisa para ele.

\- Minha vida amorosa se resume a quatro pessoas? – E estendo a mão para que ele me ajude a sair da cama.

Eu dei meu primeiro beijo com dezesseis anos.

Foi numa festa de quinze anos de uma de minhas melhores amigas na época e o cidadão era um primo mais velho dela. Trocamos número de celular e ele me disse que adicionaria no _Orkut_ , mas logo avisei que não possuía qualquer rede social.

Ainda não possuo – quem as tem é Anne, para satisfação da mídia. Meus fãs – os dois tipos: aqueles que gostam da minha postura esportiva e daqueles que gostam da minha imagem – sabem o quão fechada sou e que a exposição além do necessário raramente é feita. Mas já naquela época não tinha qualquer vínculo cibernético pelo simples fato de não ter tempo.

Na visão de um garoto de dezoito anos, eu não estava _afim_. Todas as vezes em que ele me convidava para o cinema ou ir até a casa dele, recusei – e quando expliquei que além de estudar eu _treinava_ tênis, ele riu de mim.

\- Não sei por que faz tudo isso se mulher nenhuma fica famosa nos esportes. Venha, vamos sair.

Nunca mais o vi. Nosso relacionamento durou um beijo e quatro ligações. Na verdade, com o tempo, tornou-se corriqueiro me afastar de tudo e todos que eu julgasse que poderiam vir a atrapalhar ou desviar meu foco. Eu queria jogar tênis, queria tem projeção mundial e queria fazer disso a minha vida.

Esse foi um dos inúmeros motivos de Gabriel e eu não termos dado certo – _nunca ._

\- Eu convidei o Rafa para sair – saio correndo do quarto atrás de Roger.

\- Uhum.

\- E fui eu quem dei o primeiro beijo.

\- Uhum.

\- Então, - parei no meio da sala de estar com o nariz empinado e mãos na cintura – já dei o primeiro passo para encontros sim.

\- Sim, se por convidar para um encontro você quis dizer perguntar se ele iria ao jantar dos campões de Roland Garros e por primeiro beijo aquele que vocês deram depois de três meses se encontrando nos campeonatos.

\- É uma outra maneira de ver os fatos.

\- É a única maneira. – Roger, então, se põe diante de mim e anivela nossas alturas. – Aceite que você é assim. Agora, por favor, vamos descer e jogar.

Aceito a oferta e o sigo pela porta do apartamento. Entramos no elevador e aperto para irmos ao térreo.

\- Roger?

\- Diga, _Darling_.

\- E se eu _realmente_ estiver me apaixonando por ele?

Roger fixa o olhar para a porta do elevador enquanto eu analiso minunciosamente minha unha. Seu suspiro fundo e a mão no cabelo me sinalizam outra coisa que não aquela que ele me responde:

\- Será muito conveniente para ele, porque Benedict _é_ apaixonado por você.


	17. Cap XVII 1ª Parte -Um presente para você

N/A: Precisei dividir em 3 capítulos (basicamente porque o enredo ficou enorme e porque acredito que 1200 palavras seja um bom número para compor um capítulo). Então, considere os capítulos como uma triologia :)

* * *

 **Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII - 1ª Parte - Um Presente para Você**

Estou sentada na cadeira perto da porta, jogada, cansada mental e fisicamente. Pensar em um jantar - por mais simples que seja -, correr até o mercado, voltar, higienizar cada alimento, preparar, tomar banho, tudo isso depois de um treino de quadra com Roger e preparação física com recuperação... pensar no quão cansada estou me deixa mais cansada.

E, ainda, tem o elefante branco na minha sala. Devo falar do elefante branco?

De onde estou, vejo minha sala de estar inteira, com o grande sofá confortável que foi cuidadosamente escolhido por mim (por já saber que seria o primeiro lugar em que largaria meu corpo ao chegar em casa), o tapete felpudo que nos primeiros dias desafiou em meu organismo o começo de uma rinite alérgica (mas superamos o mal entendido) e as prateleiras vazadas do lado oposto ao sofá.

Não há divisa física entre sala de estar e de jantar: é tudo um grande cômodo só e, então, há o elefante branco: a mesa retangular de jantar de vidro com _fucking_ oito lugares. O que eu devo fazer com o resto do espaço que vai sobrar?

\- Você deveria comprar a mesa redonda - alertou Daniel naquele dia em que o levei para me ajudar a comprar os móveis.

Abdico desse estresse todo e vou verificar o andamento do forno. Quero - gostaria de - que seja perfeito; que Mr Cumberbatch sinta-se bem na minha casa e que possamos passar mais que uma ou duas horas juntos.

É muito estranho sentir-se atraída por alguém em que o _google_ sabe mais dele que você. Suspiro diante da minha imagem do espelho do _closet_. Uma das coisas boas de ser atleta é que você não precisa estar preocupada com o que vestir, afinal, o mundo a vê com roupas esportistas por quase o ano inteiro.

E uma das coisas ruins de ser atleta e ter preguiça (e talvez a ordem seja inversa) é a dificuldade para _vestir qualquer coisa que não envolva um shorts de lycra® e tênis_. Alguma possibilidade de ficar de shorts e chinelo?

A decisão é pelo vestido um pouco acima dos joelhos de cor preta, alças finas que descem retas para o decote que revela quase que totalmente as minhas costas. Ele não é justo ao corpo e me proporciona o conforto e preto combina com um _scarpin_ magenta novo que ganhei. Opto pelos olhos marcados, lápis preto e esfumaçado em marrom e _rímel_.

Parecem detalhes fúteis, desnecessários, mas é a primeira vez em muito tempo em que quero me preocupar com eles: desde a escolha do batom até o fato de arriscar no modo como meus cabelos vão secar. É a primeira vez em que _eu_ tenho que olhar para eles. Geralmente, Anne está aqui munida de uma equipe e já decidida quanto a qual roupa e sapato devo pôr.

E - óbvio - tem _aquele fator_ que envolve você se sentir confiante o suficiente para encantar uma outra pessoa.

A caminho da cozinha, paro para me sentar numa das cadeiras estofadas do elefante branco no recinto. _Pode ser_ que a ansiedade tenha se manifestado agora e de repente preciso buscar o ar em intervalos curtos. Parece que tem um nó no meu estômago e eu não tenho fome - o que será muito inconveniente para a noite.

Abaixo a cabeça sobre minhas mãos e respiro fundo. Talvez seja a falta de prática quanto à situação. Ele vem na minha casa, vai sentar comigo e vamos falar sobre o quê? E se não tivermos nada em comum para falar? Não posso abordar _Dr. Strange_ pelo resto da noite! Eu deveria ter assistido à série. Deveria ter elaborado uma lista com possíveis pautas a serem abordadas...

E me vejo rindo de mim mesma. _Possíveis pautas?_ Quem faz isso geralmente é Anne, mesmo que depois de algum tempo as perguntas durante as entrevistas não sejam tão diferentes assim. Será que eu deveria ligar para ela e pedir por algumas dicas?

Arrumo a mesa.

E espero.

 _Mr Cumberbatch_. Tento formar suas feições na minha cabeça, como meio de um lembrete do que verei ao abrir a porta: um homem alto, com postura e porte, cabelos castanhos alinhados, barba feita e extremamente rente à pele, mãos de dedos compridos, firmes, os tendões e algumas veias salientes em sua pele alva, que têm o poder de me fazem ciente da presença quando praticamente podem enlaçar minha cintura... e olhos.

Os olhos... azuis que às vezes estão verdes que me ele coloca sobre mim e nunca desvia enquanto conversamos. Olhos verdes que às vezes são azuis que ele enlaça a mim, me fazendo querer manter nosso olhar - o seu olhar - até eu me sentir nua. É mais fácil se entregar do que resistir. É mais fácil dançar ao pedido deles do que sair correndo.

Mesmo que isso me queime o rosto.

Me queime o corpo.

Meus devaneios são desfeito no momento em que a campainha toca. Vou até a porta e antes de girar a maçaneta dou minha última inspirada profunda o suficiente para me preparar. Mas, convenhamos, nada do que eu pudesse ter feito antes me prepara o suficiente para a imagem que vejo parada à minha porta segurando uma garrafa de vinho e uma caixa de presente.

 _Definitivamente_ _Mr Cumberbatch é o homem mais charmoso que eu já vi na minha vida_.

Calça jeans alinhada ao corpo, camiseta cinza e jaqueta preta.

\- Você está linda, Srta Lunière. - Ele entra pela porta me olhando nos olhos e não desvia mesmo quando retira a jaqueta e a coloca sobre a cadeira que eu gentilmente aponto. - Para você - e estende a caixa embrulhada em um papel que parece uma colcha de retalhos.

Maravilhada pela estampa, passo a mão pelo papel e sinto sua textura aveludada e me demoro um pouco nisso. Sinto ele me olhando ainda, com um leve sorriso nos lábios e se aproximando aos poucos. Sinto sua mão sobre a minha e o choque que isso me causa:

\- Não achei que você fosse gostar mais do embrulho do que o presente em si.

Sua voz de timbre grave me desperta e me obriga a desviar a atenção e ergo a cabeça para vê-lo tão perto de mim.

\- É que eu realmente gosto de texturas - respondo sem jeito por expor minhas esquisitices tão facilmente. - Mas, o senhor não precisava me trazer nada, Mr Cumberbatch.

\- Eu sei. Mas - ele segurou a caixa em uma das mãos e com a outra tomou a minha e, juntos, desatamos o laço, - eu já vi como a senhorita fica feliz ao receber presentes - e tiramos a tampa da caixa e meus olhos, curiosos, me fazem inclinar para conseguir ver ali dentro - que foram pensados especialmente para _você_.

É uma foto.

Uma foto minha.

Uma foto minha segurando uma taça. O fundo desfocado, algumas luzes em destaque como pingos, e eu, parada, olhando o que pode ser diretamente para o fotógrafo. Retiro a foto da caixa com cuidado e observo cada detalhe dela. Minha cara de perdida, a possível busca por algum amigo e a surpresa em meu rosto pelo o que vi.

\- Foi no jantar do Roge.

\- Você quem tirou a foto?

Ele solta um riso e se afasta um pouco de mim.

\- Não. Isso seria muito estranho, não acha?

\- Não sei. Existem tantas pessoas que tiram fotos minhas e eu nem sei. Pelo menos essa seria de uma pessoa conhecida.

\- Bem colocado, mas infelizmente não. Não fui eu. Roger quem tirou.

\- E ele te enviar uma foto minha não é estranho?

\- Não culpe nosso amigo, senhorita. Ele me mostrou por acaso e eu pedi. Sabia que em algum momento seria um bom presente para você. Confesso que estava na esperança de apresentá-la a você no Natal.

Natal? Existem, então, planos que envolva nós dois e um presente de Natal?

\- Bom... em todo o caso, foi uma foto bem tirada. E - olho de novo para a imagem - um presente bem atencioso.

\- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Não sei se gostou mais do que o papel de embrulho - e nós dois rimos. - Mas tudo bem. Uma bela coleção você tem aqui.

Eu deixo a caixa de presente sobre a mesinha de centro e sigo até ele para as prateleiras vazadas.

\- Fã de _Star Wars!_

\- E _Harry Potter_ \- acrescento, apontando para a prateleira de cima.

\- Você realmente é uma pessoa repleta de peculiaridades, Srta Lunière.

\- É... - coloco a minha foto junto a um dos tantos bonecos do Darth Vader. - Roger me diz isso também e às vezes não é como elogio.

\- Então acho que deveríamos abrir essa garrafa de vinho para que eu possa ouvir mais sobre você.


	18. Cap XVII 2ª Parte - Dance comigo

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII - 2ª Parte - Dance comigo**

Ele me acompanha até a cozinha e nos serve o vinho. Apoia-se sobre o batente da porta e me pergunta se preciso de ajuda.

\- Não, Mr Cumberbatch. Na verdade, me ajudaria muito se o senhor fosse sentar enquanto eu o surpreendo com os meus dotes culinários.

\- Seriam eles mais uma peculiaridade sua?

Respondo que talvez, mas mal ele sabe quantas pessoas sincronizei entre WhatsApp, Facetime e Skype para conseguir a proeza dessa noite. Ao servir-nos, fico com receio de levar o peixe à boca, porque, Deus, tem muitas coisas em jogo aqui - e talvez fique sentenciado que eu nunca mais deva convidar ninguém para jantar em casa.

Claro que já convidei outras pessoas, mas nenhuma delas tinha tal pressão. Daniel é bem ciente da minha preguiça e fica muito feliz quando faço alguma massa e tenho a delicadeza de nos comprar uma garrafa de vinho e, depois, jogarmos _Counter Strike_ noite a dentro.

Ele joga. Eu basicamente tento não morrer na primeira missão.

\- Mr Cumberbatch_

\- Benedicit. Por favor, apenas Benedict - e ele sorri enquanto me pede isso.

\- Bom... então acho que devemos estender o primeiro nome; afinal, o quão mais íntimo podemos estar um do outro além de você aceitar comer o que eu cozinho? - Eu olho para o peixe sem gosto no meu prato e faço careca enquanto ele solta uma risada e sorve um gole do vinho.

\- Que bom que concordamos com isso. Estava preocupado que a senhorita - e o reprimo - _você_ achasse que estava bom.

\- Bom, valeu a tentativa - e me levanto para retirar nossos pratos. - Tem macarrão e queijo, e esse eu garanto que dá certo.

Benedict concorda com o novo _menu_ e me ajuda a retirar os pratos e afins da mesa.

\- E o que você ia me falar, _Lilian_?

Ouvir meu nome com aquele timbre de voz me faz ter que focar muito na raspagem dos pratos para conseguir fazê-lo. Eu ouço meu nome ser pronunciado por várias pessoas, vários timbres de vozes e nacionalidades, no entanto, nenhuma delas se iguala ao que esse homem faz com ele.

Será que ele percebe - será que são tangivelmente visíveis as reações físicas que ele tem sobre mim?

\- Nada. Só queria saber por quanto tempo você conseguiria comer aquilo.

\- Hm... adoraria poder acreditar em você.

Benedict aproxima-se de mim devagar. Sua sombra, aos poucos, cresce diante da parede a minha frente tornando o ar ridiculamente rarefeito. Ele quer encostar em mim, estende sua sobre mim, mas desiste - e se apoia sobre a pedra fria do balcão ao meu lado.

\- Não sei qual teoria da conspiração você está traçando agora, mas é verdade. Apesar de ser visto como educação, eu estava curiosa para saber quanto tempo você suportaria.

\- Acho que você fez de propósito.

\- Estragar a comida? Não... acho que é um dom, Benedict.

\- Talvez você quisesse - eu estico o pacote de macarrão para que ele abra para mim - provar o meu caráter com isso.

\- Jamais tentaria algo assim. Acredito em que seu caráter seja exímio; bom, pelo menos a reputação dele o é. - Coloco o macarrão na água e me afasto do fogão e, consequentemente, dele. - Enganá-lo seria uma grande perda de oportunidade para de fato conhecê-lo.

\- Sim - e ele retoma a coragem para se aproxima de mim.

A sensação que tenho é que ele quer manter a mínima distancia possível ou que talvez esteja travando algum tipo de batalha interna e agora acabou de ceder - um pouco - para o time inimigo. Sinto-me lisonjeada somente com a possibilidade. Benedict está a menos de um passo de mim e se inclina para depositar o copo atrás do balcão e eu abaixo a cabeça para não precisar encará-lo e mostrar o quão quente meu rosto está.

\- Fico feliz que você queira mostrar quem você realmente é ao invés de criar outras facetas acerca de si mesma.

\- Eu poderia tentar, mas posso indicar algumas fontes jornalísticas que já o fizeram. Eles são muito criativos - e faço menção de olhar nosso macarrão.

\- Sites de fofocas são geniais mesmo.

\- Sim. Esforço máximo - eu digo. - Bom, nosso _menu_ improvisado está pronto - e indico o armário dos pratos para ele. - Esse não tem como estar ruim.

Voltamos para a mesa de jantar e é ele quem pergunta:

\- Então, sei que muitos já te perguntaram isso, porque é uma pergunta óbvia, mas por que tênis?

\- Porque é a única coisa que eu sei fazer.

Ele me olha incrédulo e depois ri com a minha insistência.

\- Não seja rude - ironizo. - É verdade. Jogar tênis é a única coisa que eu _sei_ fazer.

\- Mas foi só isso? "Eu sei jogar bem isso daqui então vou torná-lo minha profissão"?

\- Bem... não só isso, porque eu também fazia outras coisas igualmente bem - e interpreto seu olhar de curiosidade para cima de mim. - Exemplos? Ah... bom, eu fazia parte do time de basquete da minha escola.

\- Você joga basquete?!

\- Sim... aparentemente sou muito boa com mira.

E ele endireita as costas na cadeira com uma expressão estranha.

\- O que foi?

\- Boa com mira? - Confirmo para ele enquanto bebo o vinho. - Serve para qualquer situação?

\- Batalha-naval? Sim - e o som da risada inesperada dele me faz sorrir.

\- Não era bem isso que eu tinha em mente... estava considerando algo como dardos.

\- Também incluso na minha lista - e seu olhar me levou a perguntar o motivo da pergunta.

\- Acho que terei de convidá-la para jogar dardos comigo em breve, Srta Lunière.

\- Hm... jogar dardos é um pensamento muito específico para ter ocorrido assim, tão espontaneamente. Você poderia, por favor, elucidar melhor como isso surgiu?

\- Ah... acredito em que Roger nunca tenha mencionado, mas nós, meus amigos e eu, geralmente nos encontramos para jogar dardos. É uma prática bem comum entre nós.

\- Ah, você faz parte do encontro secreto de Roger então.

\- _Encontro secreto?_

 _-_ Foi como eu apelidei o encontro quase bimestral de vocês. É o único lugar que eu ele nunca - _nunca_ \- me convidou para ir. E olha que ele me convida para várias coisas. E isso me leva a uma pergunta.

\- Você vai jogar dardos comigo? Eu realmente quero ver essa sua habilidade com a mira de forma ampliada.

\- Ah, okay. Só garanta que não tenha mais ninguém no local. Eu sou boa, mas não em 100% do tempo - e ele garante que estaremos sozinhos. - Minha pergunta: por que demorou tanto tempo para nós nos _reaproximarmos_?

Benedict sustenta o olhar sobre mim e depois o desvia para nossas taças já quase vazias. Ele pega a garrafa, saca a rolha, enche nossos copos de novo, toma um gole, aprecia o sabor fechado do vinho e endireita a coluna.

\- Porque eu era casado.

Engasgo com o pequeno gole que tomo. Puxo rapidamente o guardanapo para perto de mim e o ouço rir.

\- Realmente tão impossível me imaginar nessa situação?! - E estende sua mão sobre a minha. - Eu não era _casado_ , com papel, igreja, padre e um _best man_ , mas morávamos juntos há algum tempo.

\- Um relacionamento.

\- Já na época era mais que relacionamento.

\- E você não está mais com essa pessoa?

\- Nop.

\- Você está... com alguém no momento?

\- Estou _com você_ agora, Lilian - e ele aprecia o embaraço em meu rosto. - Mas não. Não estou com ninguém.

\- Mas por que agora? Por que tanto tempo depois? Roger nunca o mencionou durante todos esses anos, pelo menos não diretamente - que eu me lembre.

\- Lilian... gostaria de não precisar me justificar tanto.

\- Mas... - e eu paro. Respiro bem fundo e olho para a paisagem de uma Londres noturna da janela balcão da varanda. - Eu não lembro de você - digo pausadamente. - Não lembro da gente conversando em Wimbledon. Claro que eu imaginava quem você era quando nos conhecemos, propriamente dito, mas eu não lembro disso - e sinalizo a nós dois.

\- Vou apenas responder a isso, ok? - E ele não continua até que eu concorde. - Eu tinha em um relacionamento profundo e _significativo_ com a garota que eu realmente amava. Eu só tive olhos para Samantha até... bem, até você surgir. Talvez você não se lembre porque eu devo ter sido uma das tantas pessoas que Roger te apresentou na época e uma das tantas que você interagiu, e meu nome não era tão famoso até então.

Ele termina o relato com os olhos levemente marejados e isso aperta meu coração. Eu o forcei a contar algo que não queria - e parte de mim entende um pouco da dor que é você se imaginar uma vida com alguém e no dia seguinte, não mais.

\- Desculpe - é a única coisa que consigo sussurrar.

\- Tudo bem. Mas vamos falar de coisas mais felizes, ok?

\- Sim...

Prossigo por um bom tempo perguntando sobre ele. Devolvo a pergunta da carreira e como foi se apresentar pela primeira vez em um palco com um publico, a dificuldade para guardar as falas e algumas situações constrangedoras já vivenciadas.

\- Houve uma vez, no começo, em que eu tinha que dar um soco no queixo do meu parceiro de cena. As cenas de luta são coreografas - e eu concordo com um aceno de cabeça, - mas, às vezes, você esquece. Assim como esquece falas. Assim como esquece as marcações. O nome do garçom que te atende. E eu esqueci - e fui nocauteado em plena estreia.

\- Bom, pense pelo lado positivo.

\- Por favor, tente.

\- Você não se lembra - e podemos rir juntos da situação. - E hoje posso fazê-lo rir com isso.

\- É uma boa perspectiva. E o seu - ele diz após um gole de vinho e eu já ponderando se deveria continuar a tomar a bebida. - O que os bastidores do tênis revelam de você?

\- Graças a Deus eles escondem muitas coisas. Bom... um dos meus primeiros campeonatos foi em Munique e eu não entendia muito bem o inglês em relação a nomes e tampouco - para não dizer nada - de alemão. Eu perguntava onde era quadra e as pessoas falavam rápido e eu não entendia. Pedia para falarem devagar e incrivelmente era quase pior. Até que um senhor, _gentilmente,_ devo acrescentar, desenhou o mapa do local na terra dos arbustinhos e sinalizou a minha quadra com um imenso _x_ e mostrou com o graveto o caminho que eu tinha que fazer. Se não fosse aquele homem, teria perdido por WO.

\- E a vez da bolinha no passarinho?

\- Oh, essa história é muito triste.

\- Roger adora essa.

\- Porque ele é um sádico. Bom, em todo o caso... eu tinha acabado de perder um _set_ inteiro sem pontuar nada e eu fiquei brava, muito brava. Aí para aliviar esse estresse todo eu peguei a minha última bolinha reserva do bolso e rebati com a minha raquete com _muita_ força. De repente, eu sinto umas coisas caindo sobre o meu ombro e quando eu vejo é coco de passarinho. O bichinho tava caindo em piruetas e... bem, por todo o local. Eu fiquei muito triste. Porque não bastou ter o azar de sobrevoar ali naquela hora, o bichinho foi atingido por uma bola muito veloz e talvez justo no momento em que a natureza fisiológica estava em funcionamento. Eu mal consegui jogar depois.

\- Roger conta de um jeito um pouco mais engraçado.

\- Claro! Porque ele só o bicho caindo despenado e cagando por todo o lugar em que _eu estava!_ \- E o ouço quase engasgar com o vinho.

\- Pobre passarinho. Morto por alguém com uma ótima mira.

\- Agora você pode imaginar minha felicidades com eventos _indoor_. Oh, não, por favor - estendo a mão para negar que ele coloque mais vinho em minha taça. - Acho que minhas bochechas já devem estar vermelhas.

\- A ponta de seu nariz definitivamente. - Benedict se inclina um pouco sobre a mesa e presta atenção em mim levando a ponta do dedo para o nariz. - Muito charmoso, por sinal.

\- É. O primeiro indício de que não devo continuar. Se importa se eu beber água?

\- Claro que não.

Vou para a cozinha e pego um copo para colocar água. Escuto Benedict falar comigo sobre alguns quadros pendurados na parede.

\- Você tem alguns bem interessantes aqui, Lilian. - Ele fala alto para que eu escute.

Eu caminho para a sala um pouco envergonhada. Pessoas não costumam prestar atenção na decoração ao menos que haja algum quadro de algum pintor ou fotógrafo famosos.

\- É, bem... interessante é uma palavra.

\- São fotos bonitas. Você quem as tirou - e afirmo, encabulada. - São recentes?

\- Não. A maioria é dos primeiros campeonatos - e começo a apontar alguns aleatoriamente. - Zurique, Roma, Madri... Londres, São Paulo. E esses dois aqui... eles são a vista do meu primeiro apartamento.

\- Eu reconheço essa rua. É a mesma rua de _Sherlock_. - E ele me olha com a incrível coincidência.

Conto a ele sobre o apartamento, como era pequeno e como eu o adorava. Mr Nolan me provia bebida conforto, ficava relativamente perto de onde eu treinava na época e de quebra podia ver pessoas muito entusiasmadas com a ideia de estarem na rua de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Você estava lá no final de 2009?

\- Não. Morei ali um ano e meio e depois fiquei um tempo na casa de Daniel e depois vim para cá.

\- Entendo.

Eu deixo meu corpo cair sobre o sofá e observo Benedict caminhar para a caixa de som. Ele retira o _Iphone_ do próprio bolso e o encaixa no _plug_. _Feeling Good,_ de Nina Simone. A música começa suave, e até mesmo sexy, e ele vem ao meu alcance, segura em minhas mãos, me ajuda a fica de pé, coloca minha mão sobre seu ombro enquanto uma das suas desliza pelas minhas costas nuas até a minha cintura. Benedict encosta seu rosto junto ao meu e sussurra:

\- _Dance comigo, Lilian_.

Quero responder, mas minha atenção está voltada para sua mão em toque direto com a minha pele e o quão eletrizante e _quente_ isso é. Engulo em seco. Estou ciente dele... dos movimentos dele. Do seu olhar sobre mim, do meio sorriso preso em seus lábios, mas não consigo encará-lo. Por mais que eu queria, por mais que tenha seus olhos imensamente azuis gravados na minha memória, eu não consigo. Meu rosto arde - pela possibilidade de querer fazê-lo ou pela consciência de seus dedos passeando levemente pelas minhas costas.

\- _Lilian_ \- ouço sua voz em meu ouvido e sinto o arrepio instantâneo de seu efeito percorrer minha nuca. Sinto o ínfimo toque de seus lábios perto de minha orelha e o ar de sua voz esquentar a região. - _Olhe para mim_.


	19. Cap XVII 3ª Parte - I m feeling good

Sugestão: escutar durante a leitura (no repeat ad infinitum) a música "Felling Good" na versão com Muse. Vai por mim. Sério.

* * *

 **Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII - 3ª Parte** \- _**I´m feeling good.**_

\- _Olhe para mim_.

Eu não consigo, Benedict. Não consigo prestar atenção em mais nada que não seja o seu total domínio sobre minhas ações involuntárias. O seu coração está acelerado assim como o meu e parece que eles querem bater um contra o outro, disputando o mesmo espaço - _ou desejosos para compartilhá-lo_. Você usa a sua mão para fazer a minha repousar sobre a sua nuca e depois a leva para o meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto lentamente e me fazendo lembrar o quão fundo posso mergulhar na fulguração de seus hoje olhos azuis.

E eles brilham para mim.

Em curiosidade, em espera, em domínio. Percorrem meus olhos, indo de um ao outro, percorrem meu rosto e, então, eles param sobre a minha boca. Você toca meu lábio com um de seus dedos e... Deus... sou apresentada a explosão de arrepios e _ardências_ sobre a pele ao _sentir_ sua língua em constante toque com a minha.

Não há urgência. Você trabalha devagar porque sabe que _agora_ temos todo o tempo do mundo. Sua mão afunda no decote das minhas costas enquanto a minha desce pelo seu braço e sobe por dentro da manga, sentindo a rigidez da musculatura e ondulações presentes. _Sinto_ sua mão subindo até a curva de meu pescoço e você afasta o cabelo para me beijar. Fico apreensiva por um momento ao perceber sua mão abaixar a alça do vestido - porque você e eu sabemos o que acontecerá se essa deslizar -, mas você a segura entre os dedos.

Você nos conduz até o sofá e opta por sentar. Estende a mão para mim e eu não penso duas vezes para posicionar minhas pernas, um de cada lado do seu quadril, e sentar em seu colo. Você segura meu rosto e me obriga a te encarar.

O que você quer me dizer, Benedict? Mas nada sai de sua boca, além do beijo que retoma logo em seguida, ainda calmo porém com mais vontade, mais desejo, mais pressão. Aos poucos, sou colocada sobre o sofá e você me acompanha, posicionando levemente sobre mim; _sinto_ sua mãos traçar _lentamente_ um percurso por debaixo da saia do vestido, mas isso só serve para aguçar meus sentidos e perder o senso de consciência.

 _Você bem sabe disso_. Eu sei que você me quer - _sinto_ que você me quer. E você quer me testar para saber se eu também o quero. Aos poucos, o obrigo a retirar a camiseta e se revelar para mim - e como é _quente_ sua pele sobre minhas mãos. _Sinto_ você apertar minha coxa e _sinto_ a pressão de seu quadril sobre ela.

Estamos caminhando para um lugar sinuoso... você desliza os lábios pelo meu pescoço, ousa ao começar a descer a laça do vestido de novo, bem próximo de expor- _me_ para si, e eu sei que você quer, quer beijar, sugar, mordiscar, sentir a intumescência sobre a sua boca, se enrijecer com o ato - e no ato de migrar minha mão para perto de sua calça...

\- _Benedict._

...você para.

Enfia a cabeça ao meu lado, direto no sofá, e tenta controlar seu estado ofegante. Você prensa os maxilares um contra o outro e então recoloca a alça do meu vestido no lugar e me olha.

\- Acho melhor eu... nós... acho melhor não continuar.

Eu não sei o que dizer a ele. Me apoio sobre os cotovelos enquanto o vejo se sentar. Ele estende a mão e me ajuda a fazer o mesmo.

\- Desculpe. Eu... eu perdi o controle. - Benedict ainda respira fundo enquanto coloca a camiseta.

Eu me recomponho e levanto do sofá sem dizer nada, vou direto para a cozinha para pegar mais água. Estou aturdida, confusa - e envergonhada. Por duas vezes nessa noite ele poderia ter me deixado nua diante de si e agora diz que perdeu o controle? Ouço o toque do meu celular ao fundo.

\- Lilian - ele entra pela cozinha e encurta a distância entre nós. - Olhe para mim.

Eu bufo ao mesmo tempo que quero dar um basta no meu celular. Não é a melhor hora para me ligarem - não depois de ter sido _rejeitada_. Passo os olhos por todos os cantos da cozinha, mas ele não está ali. Seu barulho está me incomodando e isso me faz ignorar Benedict até que ele me segura pelos braços:

\- Olhe nos meus olhos, Lilian, por favor.

\- Okay, olhando para você.

\- Não quero que você pense que vim _para isso_ \- ele aponta em direção à sala. - Eu vim para jantar com você, passar um bom momento com você - e ele se reaproxima e joga meus cabelos para trás de meus ombros. - Eu vim para _ficar com você_.

\- Tudo bem. Ficar comigo - e me desvencilho de suas mãos e vou para a sala de jantar. - Que droga! Quem está me ligando insistentemente?! - Explodo ao encontrar o barulho maldito em cima da mesa de vidro.

Benedict me segue e gentilmente me toca nos ombros:

\- Lil... - usar meu apelido é seu pedido de súplica. - Eu _quero_ isso também, mas... - E ele se depara com espanto estampado em meu rosto e muda o tom da voz. - O que foi?

Eu busco nos olhos dele um meio de compartilhar porque essa chamada faz meu coração acelerar - _mas por medo_. Estendo para ele o nome do contato em que está me ligando de novo, mas eu esqueço que isso não fará nenhum sentido para ele. Mas para mim faz sentido. E me dá medo.

\- Andrew.

É apenas um sussurro - vindo do soco na boca do estômago que estou tomando até conseguir atender. Benedict tenta ler minhas expressões e o conteúdo da ligação, mas só lhe é passível compreender meu estado de náusea e rapidamente passa seu braço pela minha cintura. Puxa a cadeira, me ajuda a sentar e se ajoelha diante de mim.

\- O que está acontecendo, Lil?

\- Eu preciso ir para casa dele - e ele apenas meneia a cabeça.

\- Eu te levo.

* * *

N/A: Me conte como foi ler esse cap. O que aconteceu com Andrew?


	20. Capítulo XVIII - Calcanhar de Aquiles

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII - Calcanhar de Aquiles.**

De todos os números em sua discagem rápida, o meu fora o sorteado da vez. Chego com certa antecedência em sua casa, aquele imensa casa branca com muitos degraus para se alcançar a porta central.

\- Lilian, você quer mesmo que eu vá embora?

A voz grave de Mr Cumberbatch me traz para a realidade - que no momento é tão ruim quanto a minha imaginação - e me faz voltar a atenção nele. Não falei nada o caminho inteiro. Peguei um sobretudo, calcei um par de botas mais quentes e luvas e saímos de casa no carro dele.

\- Eu não sei... - ele percebe minha aflição. Deus, minhas mãos ainda tremem!

\- Quem vai trazê-lo para cá?

\- Willian vai. Eles já saíram da boate, parece.

\- E você vai fazer o que aqui?

 _Eu não sei_. Quero que ele consiga ler em mim que eu não tenho nenhum plano. Nunca tive qualquer intenção clara ao vir para cá. Da última vez fui orientada a não estar lá com o meu próprio carro, não entrar no hospital, não aparecer de cara limpa e esperar.

\- _Você não pode ir pessoalmente, Lil._

 _\- Eu sei! - Gritei. - Desculpe, Anne... eu sei que não. Não vou junto, ao menos. Você poderia mandar alguém buscá-lo?_

 _\- Poder eu posso, mas para quê? Por que você vai carregar esse problema para dentro da sua vida, Lilian?_

 _\- Porque... - Eu não sabia o porquê. - Porque ele é meu amigo, Anne; porque eu sou uma das pouquíssimas pessoas cientes de todas as condições dele._

 _\- Eu sei, Lil, mas Mr Andrew pode ser altamente destrutivo não só para ele, mas para todos que estiverem ao seu redor. Ele pode pôr sua imagem pra baixo em segundos._

Anne nunca mais usou esse argumento comigo de novo.

Minha ausência de raciocínio é o suficiente para que Mr Cumberbatch apenas compreenda que eu não tenho um plano. Aperto o sobretudo sobre mim e ele gentilmente me cede a própria caxemira, enlaçando-a ele próprio em meu pescoço.

\- Eu não sei_

\- Tudo bem.

\- ... se eu realmente quero que você vá embora.

Dou um passo em direção a Mr Cumberbatch com os olhos fixos nos dentes juntos do zíper de sua jaqueta. Ele toma minha mãos e as assopra.

\- Mas não me quer lá dentro também - e concordo. - Posso ao menos saber o motivo? - Demoro-me um pouco para conseguir elucidar exatamente o que direi.

\- Meu amigo é muito volátil e em momentos como _esse_ , ele pode ser muito agressivo. Ele fere as pessoas com os fatos que toma para si como verdades e eu já vi muitas pessoas se afastarem dele, _de nós_ , por causa disso. E eu realmente não gostaria de que o mesmo acontecesse com você, _nós_.

\- Longe de mim fazer qualquer julgamento acerca de seu amigo, Lilian, mas isso não é bem a definição de uma boa pessoa.

\- Mas ele é uma pessoa boa, mas também tem maus momentos.

\- Ficarei aqui fora então, se assim fizê-la sentir-se melhor.

Eu concordo e enquanto o vejo caminhar de volta para o seu carro e ligá-lo para tirar da frente da casa de Andrew sento nos degraus para esperar um outro carro - que chega com a porta traseira semiaberta e meu amigo mal conseguindo parar sentado no banco.

\- Olha só quem veio presenciar o show dessa noite, Willian! - Andrew se desprende do cinto e cai de joelhos no chão. Willian sai pela outra porta e mal consegue me olhar. Eu me levanto e vou até ele: tão bêbado e quem sabe mais tão-o-quê.

\- Não se surpreenda. Quando o mundo te consumir, o estímulo artificial será o único a te suprir, _love of y life_.

Willian e eu fazemos Andrew se apoiar em nossos ombros para irmos para dentro da casa. Com muito esforço vencemos o primeiro lance de escada enquanto Andrew praga contra a noite, como se ela fosse a culpada.

\- Agora você tem o meu drama para celebrar, _love_. Afinal, os seus são _tããão_ sem graça. Sinta a minha explosão e fique feliz por eu querer dá-la a você.

Foi em Brisbane quando o vi jogar ela primeira vez. Andrew era um magrelo alto que conseguia cobrir a quadra com perfeição em seu jogo de fundo. Raramente se aventurava na rede, mas ele não precisava; afinal, seus adversários não conseguiam um bom controle de golpe com as suas bolas velozes e devolviam sempre ao fundo, exatamente onde ele queria que elas estivessem.

Lembro como seu o entusiasmo e um pouco de sua loucura se contrastavam tão fortemente com minha timidez e como eu o achei admirável por tais - na época - qualidades. Andrew não é uma pessoa ruim ou que cause danos por querer. É só que, de repente, _algo se quebrou_ , como eventualmente se quebra em todo mundo. Alguns conseguem perceber logo e juntam tudo e colam - ou fazem novas formas; outros ou não se importaram com os primeiros trincos ou só viram os estragos tarde demais.

Daniel tem trincos, mas lida com eles muito bem, colocado-se, muitas vezes, como figura cômica de suas próprias atuações. Roger consegue rapidamente colar tudo de novo, na mesma perfeição em que estavam antes e eu... eu peço ajuda.

Andrew os ignorou por muito tempo - e hoje vive em sua sorte para o _dopping_ e seus cálculos de meia-vidas para tais.

\- Oh, Willian... reparou como minha caríssima está linda essa noite? - Andrew tropeça no próprio pé e coloca a nós três de joelhos no chão. - Imagino se agora seja a primeira vez em que ficou nessa posição, _love of my life_.

E eu cedo o meu lado e o deixo quase cair de boca no chão.

\- _Chega, Andrew._

Eu não grito. Fecho os olhos e mãos até sentir dor nas juntas dos dedos. Minha voz é baixa e coerciva o suficiente. Andrew empurra Willian para o lado e se põe de joelhos e começa a bater palmas enquanto ri estridente.

\- Parabéns, Lunière, por chegar ao real mundo das celebridades, onde cada _flash_ é uma cheirada no chão de um banheiro qualquer. Só cabe a você escolher em qual será. - E volta a rir, aceitando que Willian o levante de novo, e começa a cantar - _"... a love like ours will never die... as long as I have you near me..."¹_

Willian me olha pedindo ajuda e desculpas. Cerro os passos até os dois corpos e assumo o meu lugar na brava tentativa de levar meu caríssimo amigo para o próximo andar luxuoso de sua casa para consegui-lo - com sorte - afogá-lo em sua banheira.

Colocamos Andrew sentado no vaso sanitário e Willian faz a força para sustentá-lo sozinho enquanto eu começo a arrancar as roupas.

\- Não se preocupe, Lilian, querida - diz ele quando eu começo a abrir seu cinto. - _Você_ está em terras seguras, por isso que Willian jamais o fará - e sorri em lascívia para o assessor. - Não fique ai como se nunca quisesse ver nada do que há aqui.

Vejo o rosto de Willian ruborizar, mas também há a mágoa - por ser tratado assim, talvez todas as vezes assim, e ser exposto de uma maneira que nunca quis. Levo uma das mãos até o ombro dele para que ele entenda que está seguro comigo - e então Andrew força uma endireitada de postura e leva seus olhos vermelhos diretamente para mim, agora tão sérios. Move-os como se estivesse lendo algo dentro de mim e aos poucos um sorriso escarnecível se esboça em seus lábios.

\- Não me diga que consegui romper a bolha de mundo perfeito do Mr Ferdeman - e força um riso falso.

\- Cale a boca, Andrew- eu raspo as palavras entre os meus dentes.

\- Ele se esforça tanto para que você não seja atingida, _love of my life_. Fico imaginando o que deve ter passado pela cabecinha dele - e ele cruza as pernas e bate o indicador na testa - quando não conseguiu prever o depravado do jogador mediocore de vôlei.

\- Andrew!

\- Ah, sim... ele te levou para longe e aí você quase morreu. Você já se perguntou porque ele tenta tanto?

Eu arranco com força sua camisa para tentar ficar quieto e não me esforço para conseguir equilibrá-lo até a banheira.

\- E agora o Mr Todo-Perfeito-Cumberbatch está _de novo_ de quatro por você; ou seria você por ele, _literalmente_? - E ri de novo. - Mas agora pode, não é? Afinal... Gabriel já arrancou sua _virgindade_ e Benedict não poderá mais te corromper. Mas será que Roger dormirá à noite ao imaginar vocês dois _fodendo_ sonoramente na cama que ele te deu de presente?

O som é menor do que realmente é - e assim també ardência em minha mão. O estalo faz o riso escrachada dar lugar a expressão séria e que beira o ódio. Andrew leva sua mão ao rosto e examina - talvez na esperança de que haja sangue para completar seu drama, - só que não existe nada além da macha escarlate que meus dedos deixaram.

Estou tão incrédula quanto Willian, que passa os olhos entre meu amigo e mim, sem entender nada. Eu busco o ar já úmido do ambiente diante do chuveiro quente aberto mas não tiro os olhos de Andrew, que parecem inflar em ódio - _por mim_ \- e então sinto duas coisas: o choque de seu corpo contra o meu e o choque do meu corpo contra o chão junto com a dor aguda em meu punho direito.

Willian precisa se ágil para conseguir tirar meu amigo de cima de mim antes que ele me faça algo. Ele tenta um soco no ar e eu junto forças para me levantar rapidamente. Droga, meu pulso! Como dói! É alucinante. Com os dedos trêmulos, apalpo-o para tentar identificar algo ruim o suficiente, mas, mesmo diante da dor, não cinto nenhum osso fora do lugar.

Meus olhos se encontram mais uma vez com os de Andrew. Ele aparenta atordoado, encarando meu pulso e então vomita perto da banheira.

\- Eu termino aqui, Lilian. - Anuncia um confiante Willian enquanto eu ainda não consigo me desvencilhar de Andrew. - Arrume o quarto, por favor, que eu já o levo para lá.

Saio do banheiro e tento mexer o pulso, mas a dor se irradia. Vou até o _closet_ e escolho qualquer pijama e o jogo na cama e me sento nela.

É difícil se manter intocável nesses casos e conseguir esquecer cada palavra dele. Da última vez, que faz muito tempo, ele jogou todas as ofensas contra Gabriel e eu as aceitei - porque na época já me eram indiferentes. No entanto, agora é o nome de Roger que é evocado e insinuações de sexo entre Mr Cumberbtach e mim.

Willian surge pela porta com um Andrew que já consegue andar sozinho e cabisbaixo. Ele, sozinho, vem até mim, senta na cama e estica braços e pernas para que eu o vista. Sem trocar palavras ou olhares, coloco cada peça de roupa nele, faço o deitar confortavelmente em sua enorme cama e o cubro com um edredom bem afofado.

\- Desculpe - ele me sussurra enquanto puxo o edredom e eu não respondo. Termino minha parte nesse acordo silencioso e me retiro do quarto.

\- Lil? - Eu paro no batente da porta com o pulso junto ao meu estômago. Dedilho a madeira com a outra mão, mas não me viro para ele. - Fique comigo. _Por favor_.

É uma súplica junto com o pedido de desculpas que ele jamais vai conseguir verbalizar porque, no fundo, percebe que o punho machucado é além de uma simples briga física entre nós dois: é a minha declaração para o mundo de que não participarei do último campeonato de premiação do ano por causa de _outro_ incidente.

Sou eu declarando que _de novo_ me machuquei.

\- Hoje não, Andrew.

\- Vou ousar ao perguntar pelo motivo.

\- Porque você tá _fodido_.

Apago as luzes, me despeço de Willian e sigo para fora da casa.

Caminho até o carro estacionado que há muito me espera. Mr Cumberbatch está agora encostado nele com as mãos enfiadas no bolso e quando ele me olha, já com as expressão da preocupação ocupando todo o seu rosto, me vejo caminhando para o homem que me deixou mensagens confusas nessa noite.

Mr Cumberbatch vem até mim, olhando para os dois lados da rua antes de acelerar os passos e transformá-los em uma breve corrida, e pega sobre meu pulso e gemo de dor com o toque.

\- Andrew está bem. - Digo quando ele menciona que teremos de ir à emergência.

Amar Andew às vezes se torna muito condicional. Em minha cabeça eu fico ponderando o " _se_ ".

"Ame Andrew se - e somente se - você conseguir". Talvez ele mesmo esteja procurando pelas nuances desse acordo.

* * *

 _¹ - I love her, Paul McCartney_


	21. Capítulo XIX - Alívio Cômico

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX - Alívio Cômico**

Pontos positivos: sem ligamentos rompidos ou ossos quebrados. Pontos negativos: luxação, tala e gesso, para melhor imobilidade, e dor. Ponto extra: remédio que me deixa muito, mas muito sonolenta.

Estou estirada na minha cama, praticamente submersa no edredom, de pijamas e com o braço esticado para fora do meu âmbito do aconchego, apenas ouvindo o barulho da televisão de fundo, mas nada que eu deva prestar atenção.

Anne se prontificou e foi a público anunciar minha retirada do último torneio. Já respondi a ligação dos meus pais e disse que escorreguei no banheiro (o que justifica também a dor nas costas e costelas) e de Roger - e tive de pedir muito para que me deixasse sozinha para curtir o sonífero efeito colateral da medicação.

E teve Mr Cumberbatch.

 _\- Eu_ quis _fazer aquilo, sabe? - Acrescentei após ter dado a minha versão dos fatos. - Eu_ quis _dar o tapa nele e queria realmente feri-lo para que ele parasse de falar tudo aquilo. O modo como ele falava,_ o que _ele falava... nunca foi desse jeito. Antes eram... ele estava tão... quebrado._

 _Me Cumberbatch estava com a cara fechado, sério, concentrado. Por hora podia vê-lo apertar os dedos contra o couro do volante, mas nada me dizia. Não sabia se ele de fato me diria algo, mas seu silêncio era sufocante. Eu via pelas expressões que ele não estava gostando de nada do que eu estava falando._

 _\- Você deveria denunciá-lo. - Ele conseguiu se pronunciar enfim, com a voz rochosa, firme._

 _\- O quê?_

 _\- Ele te agrediu, comprometeu sua integralidade física e estava visivelmente alcoolizado ou sabe-se lá mais o que. É agressão, Lilian. E se ele tivesse uma arma? Ou a chance de pegar uma? Estaria nós aqui nessa condição?_

 _\- Benedict__

 _\- Estou falando sério. E pelo o que você conta, não é a primeira vez que ele se desestabiliza._

 _\- Andrew jamais faria algo desse tipo contra mim. Ele pode ser meio... meio exaltado quando bêbado, mas nada além de palavras!_

 _-_ Meio _exaltado?_ Palavras _? - E ele apontou meu braço claramente já inchado. - Ele te machucou, Lilian. Ele pulou para cima de você. Esse cara te ligou no meio da noite e você veio ser humilhada e machucada por ele__

 _\- Você não entende._

 _\- Amigos como esse eu não entendo mesmo._

 _Todo o atendimento foi feito, Anne foi avisada, fotos nossas foram tiradas e circuladas rapidamente pela internet. Já estava quase amanhecendo quando entrei de novo no carro dele e fomos em silêncio para minha casa. Ele subiu comigo até o meu apartamento, mas ficou parado no batente da porta e eu fiquei parada olhando para ele, esperando._

 _\- Desculpe ao estragar nossa noite - consegui pronunciar depois de algum tempo. Benedict suspirou fundo, passou a mão pelo cabelo e então pelo rosto:_

 _\- Eu quis muito te ver essa noite, Lilian. Quis muito vir até aqui, ter uma boa noite de conversa e poder te conhecer melhor, longe de um público ou dos nossos amigos. Somente eu e você._

 _Fiquei quieta, vendo os desenhos do gesso recém posto no meu punho. Ele não estava usando o mesmo tom de voz de antes, duro, acusativo, impaciente - estava no mesmo timbre de sempre, mas soava cansado._

 _\- Espero que você tenha cumprido seu objetivo então._

 _\- Com certeza... foi muito agradável. - E ele se adiantou até mim e levou as mãos aos meus ombros. - O que nós... o que eu decidi por não fazer foi para que não tivesse uma má impressão__

 _\- Minha? Por que transar no primeiro encontro oficial diz respeito ao meu caráter? - Minha voz soou ofendida._

 _\- Não. Jamais isso... eu não quis que você tivesse um má impressão_ minha _, de que só estivesse atrás disso. Eu queria ficar a noite toda com você, Lilian._

 _Respirei fundo e relaxei os ombros._

 _\- Bom, você_ ficou _a noite toda comigo. Não do jeito planejado, mas ficou. - e ele sorriu. - Acho que somos dois idiotas então - e o som da ínfimo riso dele foi o suficiente para eu saber que estávamos bem._

 _\- Possivelmente. - Porém sua expressão fechou de novo. - Eu adoraria poder ficar, mas embarco ainda hoje para Nova York._

 _\- Está tudo bem, afinal, acho que se tivéssemos tido uma noite tranquila você estaria já nas a casa dormindo. - E levanto a sacola de remédio no ar e a balanço. - Tenho muito com o que me divertir hoje - e dessa vez seu riso foi sonoro e, antes de nos despedir, ele me beijou._

 _\- Por favor, não cometa nenhuma loucura enquanto eu estiver fora._

 _Eu o vi ir embora e eu me vi ficar._

Ele se apaixonara por mim _de novo_ , disse Andrew. Por que ele usou "de novo"? Isso implica interrupção e começar do zero; implica que houve uma primeira vez, ele se apaixonou, ele gostou de mim e depois não mais.

O que diabos aconteceu naquela época?

Meus pensamentos passam rápidos por mim, porque, sinceramente é a única coisa que eu consigo fazer no momento. Não porque os remédios sejam " _meu Deus, esse negócio me dopou"_ , não, mas confesso que só o fato de poder usá-los como desculpa para não precisar fazer absolutamente nada é o suficiente para eu me convencer de que essa posição é a única em que posso ficar.

É Rafa, de uma microcidade espanhola, quem me manda a notícia: Andrew perdera todos os patrocínios devido à sua exposição de duas semanas atrás e foi penalizado no circuito diante do ocorrido de ontem, que, _parece_ , envolvia também uma briga no meio da balada.

Só de ler o nome dele meu estômago dá um nó.

"Você sabia disso?", digita Rafa.

"Da perda de patrocínio não".

"Tentei ligar para ele, mas ele não me respondeu. Você sabe como ele está?

"Não, rafa... não sei" e adiciono uma carinha triste e já digito que Andrew provavelmente não esteja bem.

"E o seu pulso? Não vi a notícia, mas meu tio me contou."

Tiro uma foto com um sorriso forçado e cômico e envio. "Tá ótimo".

"Queria poder te ajudar".

"Estou bem, Rafa, obrigada."

E então escuto a campainha. Deve ser muito azar para uma pessoa só. Embrulhada no edredom e com meias e chinelo de dedo, caminho até a porta e pergunto quem é.

\- Sou eu, Lil.

Mas ele não está nos Estados Unidos fazendo não-sei-o-quê?

\- _Dan_?!

\- Claro que sim. Eu e a sua brigada. - Minha brigada?

Ao abrir a porta, me deparo com Daniel segurando algumas sacolas, me deposita um beijo na boca e entra sem cerimônia em casa, e atrás dele vejo James, Nicolas e Matthew, que repetem a entrada de Daniel e vão direto para a cozinha.

Eu me arrasto até o sofá e observo meus Darth Vader rirem de mim lá das prateleiras vazadas.

\- Em algum momento vocês gostariam de me explicar?

\- Explicar o que, Lil? - Grita Matt.

\- Qualquer coisa que vocês julgarem necessário. Sério. _Qualquer coisa_.

Matthew é o novo prodígio do Chelsea e James e Nicolas são atores e acho que até já protagonizaram filmes juntos com Daniel, caso não esteja enganada. Dividimos muitas tardes de finais de semana na época em que morei com Daniel.

Dan aparece pela porta da cozinha e vem até mim, me tirando do aconchego do edredom.

\- Somos a sua brigada pela sanidade. Se você ficar mais meio minuto sozinha com esse negócio no seu braço, você vai chamá-lo de _Wilson_.

\- Oh, que desaforo, Mr Daniel. Não fale assim na frente de Joanne - e finjo tampar os imaginários ouvidos do gesso. Mas Dan muda de postura e se abaixa um pouco para me olhar nos olhos.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem, Lil, mas sei que algo deva ter acontecido e que deve ter sido muito grave. Não preciso ser um grande gênio para juntar um mais um diante da grande notícia do dia acerca de Andrew.

\- Você tem uma teoria?

\- Sim. Aquela em que você, mais uma vez, larga tudo o que estava fazendo para tentar pôr juízo na cabeça dele. Você precisa começar a entender o motivo de só ter sobrado você naquela maldita discagem rápida.

E suas palavras remexem algo ali dentro mas que eu não quero que remexa. Quero que fique adormecido e esquecido.

\- Mas, não vamos falar sobre isso, ok? Estamos aqui para nos divertir. Trouxe o novo jogo que tá todo mundo maluco para jogar, vamos fazer comida para você e definitivamente vamos cuidar da administração desse remédio, você está péssima.

\- Eu só fiquei na dúvida, agora que você mencionou o jogo, se é por causa de mim ou do _ps4_ que vocês vieram.

Daniel finge que é atingido no coração e cai no sofá.

\- Claro que é por causa de você, Lil. E que nos é conveniente que você mantenha um vídeo game que nem usa só para nos alegrar. Amamos você.

E os meninos repetem da cozinha.

\- Tenho uma coisa para te contar.

\- Então não hesite em me dizer.

\- Mr Cumberbatch veio jantar aqui comigo ontem.

Os azuis de Daniel me encaram em felicidade e ele se levanta e vem até mim.

\- Por favor me diga que você não cozinhou.

Aceito minha brigada, o almoço que na verdade envolvia hambúrgueres caseiros e sorvete, os quatro jogando mais um jogo que envolve missões militares e tiros e eu fazendo comentários inapropriados sobre os trajes dos atiradores.

Daniel me olha sempre em que não precisa prestar atenção na imensa tela e sorri. Ele sabe que precisará passar essa noite comigo porque temos muitas coisas para conversar.


	22. Capítulo XX - O gato de Schrödinger

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XX - O gato de Schrödinger**

\- Então James vai mesmo se casar.

\- É o que parece. Ele vem dizendo isso há um bom tempo.

\- Eu sei que faz um tempo que eu não saio com vocês - e Daniel apenas arqueias as sobrancelhas como forma de reprovação, - mas ele sempre carrega o anel para cima e para baixo?

Dan ri e se acomoda melhor no meu colo.

\- Não... ele só queria mostrar para você.

\- Mas ele me mandou foto quando comprou.

\- Não vamos entrar nesse mérito.

Estamos em uma das poltronas da sala de televisão, deitados, e eu estou aninhada em Dan. Ele está desenhando no meu gesso, o que me faz sentir muito sortuda porque ele desenha muito bem.

\- Posso parar de puxar assuntos aleatórios para poder fofocar sobre meu quase perfeito encontro?

\- Por favor. Já mandei eles embora mais cedo por causa disso. Me conte como foi.

\- Bom, tudo começou com a fobia que me tomou na première. Você já viu o filme? - Apenas ouço um murmúrio afirmativo. - Bem, eu não. Na cena do acidente de carro, me apavorei e saí correndo.

\- Esse começo de história triste vai chegar a algum lugar bom, certo?! Você _literalmente_ _

\- Não, Dan. Eu não sai pulando as cadeiras e enfiando meu salto nos pés das pessoas.

\- Que pena, seria uma saída e tanto. Eu sempre quis poder fazer isso. - E eu cutuco sua costela. - Okay... mas o que aconteceu? Você.. sei lá, se lembrou de alguma coisa?

-Não. Nada além do que eu já contei. - Lembro de mim no carro, a mensagem de Roger e só. Tem a sensação de flutuar... e a vontade de estar com Roge logo... o sossego e depois o desespero de acordar no hospital. - Mas me fez mal ver aquilo retratado na tela, sabe? Foi tão tangível.

A caneta para de se mover e escuto o silêncio do meu amigo. Eu não posso ver seu rosto, mas acredito que ele esteja de olhos fechados e pensando em algo que soe extremamente bem quando for falar - mas eu seguro em sua mão:

\- Estamos falando de coisas boas, certo? Bem, no dia seguinte eu o convidei para vir até aqui para jantarmos e ele aceitou. - Conto para Daniel todos os detalhes da preparação: o prato, as chamadas, as decisões de roupas, as conversas, um possível segundo encontro que envolve dardos e afins.

\- Uau! Alguém realmente se empenhou para seduzir Mr Cumberbatch.

\- Nem eu mesma sabia o quanto queria.

\- Vocês dois... você sabe _..._

 _-_ Não. Quer dizer... ele colocou uma música, começamos a dançar juntos e as coisas foram esquentando - e eu sinto minhas bochechas esquentando também. - Ele é... quer dizer, ele é real? O modo como ele me beijou, a vontade, os movimentos_

\- Okay, _darling_. Não quero saber da desenvoltura sexual do meu colego de profissão. Mas não rolou?

\- Não. Ele tentou se explicar mas aí Andrew me ligou_

\- Eu sabia. Você foi até ele?

\- Sim. - Traço uma longa narrativa de cada detalhe dos acontecimentos na casa de Andrew. Dan me pede licença porque precisa se levantar e andar um pouco e, ao fazê-lo, ele soca a parede. - Andrew fez isso com você?! _Ele te agrediu, Lilian!_

\- Foi o que Benedict me disse também.

Ele urra de raiva e depois consegue controlar a respiração, com as mãos postas na cintura e olhar preso ao chão.

\- Que droga! É a segunda vez que alguém te machuca e eu não estou lá para te ajudar.

Dan não esteve lá quando Gabriel surgiu na minha porta dizendo que tinha engravidado _uma_ menina.

 _\- O quê?_

 _Minha voz não era um grito, não era raiva, não era nada. Soava como a minha consciência etérea do mundo que de repente ouviu alguma coisa, mas não ouviu direito e apenas fez a única pergunta retórica que cabia ao momento._

 _Gabriel entrou pela minha porta e sentou no sofá, pendendo a cabeça entre as mãos e respirando fundo._

 _\- A imprensa toda já sabe, ela foi a público porque... bem, eu pedi para que ela tirasse. Eu fiz de tudo, Lilian: ofereci uma boa grana, disse que daria a ela todas as condições e suporte, mas ela negou e disse que eu tentei suborná-la para tirar o bebê._

 _\- Você fez o quê?_

 _\- Quer dizer, eu nem sei se eu sou o pai__

 _Senti uma pontada no peito e o ar ardia minhas narinas e pulmão._

 _\- C-como?_

 _\- Eu realmente espero que eu não tenha que te contar como as crianças são geradas, linda - e ele riu de mim._

 _Do quão atordoada eu estava._

 _\- Chega, Gabriel! - Enfim gritei. - Chega! Quem é essa menina? Como isso aconteceu? O que você_ - mas não consegui continuar. Doía esse choro travado na garganta e a minha vista embaçada pela água que nascia de mim junto todos esses sentimentos confusos, na forma simples que ele estava me contando - Por quê?_

 _Ele se levantou e veio até mim, tentando tirar minhas mãos da frente do meu rosto, mas eu não deixei._

 _\- Eu te amo, Lilian.- Ele disse enquanto travava a batalha das minhas mãos._

 _\- Como você pôde? - Minha voz embargada me fazia quase perder o fôlego._

 _\- Mas você me afasta. - Foi um sussurro, mas também uma sentença._

 _\- Eu nunca te afastei, Gabriel. Eu sempre lutei pela gente, sempre te protegi, sempre me esforcei para conseguir conciliar nossos calendários, fazendo o impossível para ficar pelo menos 24 horas perto de você. Como eu te afasto?_

 _\- Sou eu quem pega os voos. Sou eu quem sempre estou indo de lá para cá nessa Europa inteira atrás de você e seus campeonatos. Sou eu quem é posto como o namorado da tenista Lunière._

 _Encarei Gabriel e não vi em seus olhos o mesmo desespero e confusão que me abatiam no momento. Entrei no jogo de palavras dele sem perceber e no final teríamos a mim pedindo desculpas pela traição. De novo._

 _\- Eu nunca sou a sua primeira opção. Sempre tem o tênis, os treinos, seus pais, Roger... nunca sou eu no topo da sua lista._

 _\- Você também tem. Sua carreira não é a sua prioridade?_

 _\- Minha carreira e você são as minhas prioridades e eu gostaria muito que você pudesse estar lá para me ver ganhar._

 _Eu me afastei dele e quando percebi estava rindo. Ele perguntou se eu estava em choque e respondi que não._

 _\- Você está tentando me dizer que a culpa é minha porque eu coloco minha carreira em primeira lugar, mas que tudo seria diferente se eu abdicasse dela?_

 _\- Não, linda, não é nada disso. Mas eu acho que você se esforça muito para estar onde está e poderia pegar leve... sabe, ir a menos torneios, dar menos entrevistas, olimpíadas... Você mesma diz que está estressada__

 _\- Estou estressada porque a mídia não me deixa em paz. Para todo lugar que vamos tem alguém querendo saber o que a gente come, como pagou, quanto foi, se meu sapato é confortável__

 _\- Você não sabe lidar com a fama tão bem quanto eu. Porque eu não acho nada disso estressante._

 _\- Então fique com isso. Fica com a fama, Gabriel, e eu fico com a minha carreira._

 _\- Você me cansa. - Eu não falei nada, apenas fiquei esperando. Gabriel tinha mais coisa para me dizer. - Me cansa sua ansiedade, Lilian, de querer abraçar o topo. Para quê? Quanto tempo um tenista fica no topo? Em três anos sua carreira vai declinar e você não vai mais conseguir fazer o que faz hoje porque seu corpo cansou. Porque não vai deixando a mão e daqui três ou quatro anos a gente se casa, você vai comigo aos meus campeonatos, me deixa controlar nossas imagens para o mundo e fica feliz?_

 _\- Desculpe por não entender o que você está dizendo._

 _\- Por que você não pode ser como qualquer outra atleta que escolhe a família?! Porque - e agora a voz dele começou a se elevar - você não deixa de querer tanto e apenas seja a minha namorada?_

 _Fechei os olhos diante do grito dele na minha cara. Gabriel era maior que eu e eu podia me sentir dentro de sua sombra._

 _\- Eu nunca pensei que você me quisesse dentro de sua casa e só._

 _\- Tem tantas que almejam isso, Lilian. Tem tantas mulheres que só querem um bom lar, um marido rico e dinheiro para poder sair para jantar em lugares bonitos, apreciar boa comida..._

 _\- Como você sabe?_

 _\- Todo mundo sabe._

 _\- Não. Como_ você _sabe disso?_

 _\- Foi o que Mirna fez, não é? Ela desistiu de tudo por causa de Roger._

 _\- Não, e você sabe disso. Conte-me como._

 _Gabriel andou de um lado para o outro da sala e começou a balbuciar._

 _\- Que droga, Lilian! Que droga!_

 _\- Ela quer essa vida? Ela escolheu isso?_

 _\- Não. Ela só quer ter o filho com o meu sobrenome._

 _\- Gabriel... pare de andar um minuto e olhe para mim: essa garota, mulher, que eu não sei o nome e nem quero saber, ela é a segunda? Essa é a segunda vez que você faz isso?_

 _\- Não vamos andar por essas linhas, Li..._

 _\- Vamos sim. Eu quero saber._

 _\- A única coisa que eu quero que você saiba é que eu vou dar um jeito nessa situação e a gente vai ficar bem, linda._

 _\- Roger me disse__

 _\- E lá vem ele de novo. Estou cansado disso. Roger. Roger. Roger. Sempre Roger. Ele que coloca essas merdas na sua cabeça, sabia? É ele quem envenena nosso relacionamento._

 _\- Enfim. Ele me disse para te dar a segunda chance se eu achasse que valeria a pena quando... quando você me traiu. E eu dei. Roger não está aqui. Eu estou. Você está e você é o detentor da verdade, então meça muito bem suas próximas palavras: essa é a segunda vez?_

 _Houve muito silêncio na boca dele._

 _\- Acho melhor a gente não continuar fazendo isso._

 _\- Enfim algo em que nós dois concordamos, linda... veja, nada nunca mais vai ficar entre nós dois, essa criança nem fará parte da minha vida e__

 _\- A gente, Gabriel. A gente não dá mais._

 _Ele fechou a mão e socou a mesinha de centro com muita força._

 _\- Não! A gente - e apontou para nós dois - vai continuar sim._

 _\- Não dá mais, Gabriel. Você não está mais nesse relacionamento, não suporta o fato de eu ser boa no que eu faço e - droga! - você nem vai arcar com as devidas responsabilidades! Você subornou a menina para abortar._

 _\- Claro que subornei, Lilian. - Ele gritou e continuou com a voz elevada. - Ela quer ter uma pensão para o resto da vida com essa criança e talvez nem mesmo ela queira o bebê._

 _\- Isso é triste, Gabriel. - Eu não queria chorar, no entanto, não pude me segurar. Aquele não era o Gabriel, o meu Gabriel, sempre solícito para com os outros, rodeados de amigos e tão encantado com a vida. E, agora, nesse mundo existia uma menina grávida dele, um novo ser nesse mundo que era metade ele... e ele não se importava. Nem com a criança e nem com a moça, o que me deixava ainda mais atordoada._

 _Gabriel teria um filho e ele pensava em aborto - e essa ideia me deixou nauseada._

 _Nosso relacionamento não era o melhor e nem o mais equilibrado - e ver Gabriel reagir a tudo aquilo e dizer, mais uma vez, que a minha visibilidade no esporte nos atrapalhava, me desmoronou._

 _\- Vai embora._

 _\- Lilian__

 _\- Sai da minha casa. Acabou, Gabriel. ACABOU! VAI EMBORA!_

 _\- Você quer que eu vá embora da sua vida? - E então aconteceu._

 _Gabriel segurou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos com muita força - podia sentir minhas bochechas se atritarem contras meus dentes - e, em um ato só, girou meu braço e me fez ficar de costas para ele e me prensou contra a parede, pressionando minha cabeça contra a superfície para que eu não conseguisse me mover, falar - gritar. Eu estava com tanto medo dessa nova pessoa, desse homem tão mais forte e tão maior que a mim... eu tive medo._

 _\- Você vai se arrepender disso. - Sussurrou no meu ouvido e nem ao menos conseguia reconhecer sua voz. Meu rosto estava doendo e o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu mal me deixava respirar. - Eu sou o melhor para você e você sabe disso, sabe que ninguém vai aguentar suas frescuras. Você é toda fodida por dentro, Lilian! - E saiu, batendo a porta e me deixando escorregar para o meu quarto, tirar minha roupa, me enfiar entre as colchas e chorar até não conseguir mais._

\- Dan... não é sobre o quão desesperado Andrew estava que eu quero falar. - E ele enfim me olha e volta a se sentar na poltrona. Eu peço ajuda para também conseguir levantar e poder sentar, de pernas cruzadas. - Eu deveria, mas não é isso o que me chamou atenção.

Ele revira os olhos, mas me pede para prosseguir.

\- É uma teoria da conspiração, talvez. Andrew me disse que Benedict se apaixonou por de novo, mas que agora pode porque, bem, porque eu não sou mais virgem e disse algo sobre romper a bolha do mundo perfeito do Roger_

\- Você caiu na armadilha dele, Lilian. É isso. Você sabe que não tem fundamento as coisas que ele sempre diz nesses momentos e_

\- Mas é que agora eu acho que tem. Por que _de novo_? Por que não _ainda_? Benedict me disse que era casado na época_

\- Eu acho que você está querendo encontrar teorias onde não há teorias.

\- E se tiver? Porque isso me incomoda também. Benedict sempre esteve ali, mas nunca chegou e agora ele o fez e eu - bem, acho ótimo - mas por que agora? Por que não antes?

\- Minha sincera opinião? Acho que não tem qualquer ligação nessas coisas, Lil. De verdade. Quanto ao Mr Cumberbatch, pelo menos. Quanto ao Roger, bem... você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quão protetor ele é com você. Não sei como ele ainda não fez nada em relação a isso - e aponta o gesso.

\- Eu não contei a verdade. Só você e Benedict que sabem o que de fato aconteceu.

\- Não vou entrar nesse mérito. E quanto tempo com o gesso?

\- Amanhã vou ao Dr Hyde e passar por toda a equipe para já fazermos as análises e traçar a melhor estratégia para, pelo menos, eu poder ir à Brisbane.

Daniel, então, de deita sobre a poltrona e me convida a fazer o mesmo. Voltamos para a nossa posição anterior e ele continua os rabiscos sobre o gesso.

\- Então foca nisso agora, tudo bem? Deixa Mr Cumberbatch agir como ele acredita em que deva agir com você e, por favor, não o afaste por causa dessas teorias malucas.

Eu apenas meneio a cabeça em um leve movimento e me pergunto o que eu fiz de muito certo até agora para merecer a amizade inteira desse jovem rapaz que desenha o complexo de Wimbledon no meu gesso.

\- Você acha que James estará com a saia escocesa quando pedir a menina em casamento?

\- Não sei, mas se você chamar o _kilt_ de saia perto dele, talvez você não seja convidada nem para os aniversários dos futuros filhos deles.


	23. Capítulo XXI - O castelo ainda fica

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI - O castelo ainda fica.**

Andrew está parado ali, com seu robe acetinado azul marinho, uma taça de _champagne_ em uma das mãos e na outra metade de um cigarro, admirando a luz do sol que reflete sobre a água da piscina que foi projetada para ser sempre azul.

Eu quero voltar e ir embora, mas é realmente inapropriado depois que você é anunciada aos ecos pelas paredes da casa.

\- Isso vai te matar - sussurro, me aproximando ao poucos. Aperto o casado contra meu corpo enquanto o vejo seminu exposto ao frio.

\- É só a casca. Eu já estou morto por dentro há muito tempo. - E ele traga uma última vez, olha a ponta do cigarro que sobrou sua mão e o arremessa na piscina em um movimento de desleixo. - Achei que você nunca mais viria aqui.

\- Quer que eu vá embora?

\- Não... - sussurra ainda de costas para mim, parado em sua pose de David. - Não, Lil... - e então ele se vira para mim revelando seus olhos avermelhados e inchados de um dia inteiro de choros. Eu conheço a diferença. - Desculpe.

\- Tá tudo bem, Andrew.

\- Não está - e aponta para o meu braço que, após a avaliação da equipe, agora tem apenas uma tala. - Eu te machuquei. De todas as pessoas, Lilian... eu machuquei você. E não só no braço.

\- Você só estava... projetando. Desculpe, Andrew, mas eu não sabia sobre_

Andrew volta a olhar para frente e fala alto, articulado, mas não para mim. É uma confissão para si mesmo - ou um lembrete.

\- As coisas que eu te disse não cabiam a mim dizê-las. Eu fiz o _voto_ também e todas as minhas ações foram exatamente opostas... eu _te machuquei_.

\- Do que você está falando? Você está bem?!

\- Eu tô morto, _love of my life_. Como muitos há muito previram. Não há mais tênis para mim, não há mais espaço. Ninguém hoje em dia quer se vincular a alguém como eu. É só que tudo foi ficando difícil e eu achei que fosse rachar e se não houvesse o _estímulo_ eu de fato me desmancharia, como um castelo de areia diante da ventania.

\- Andie... - Eu tento me aproximar, mas ele me impede, esticando a mão livre e repousando-a sobre o meu ombro. - Você deve se manter longe, _love_ , ou eu vou te desmanchar também.

\- Eu não o culpo_

\- Mas deveria. - Andrew se abaixa, deposita a taça no chão e então se faz ereto diante de mim, levando as duas mãos até meu rosto e me olhando com ternura - cruel. - Você deveria me odiar pelo o que eu fiz. Você, Lilian, no meio de todas as pessoas, ficou. Eu não os culpo. Jamais poderia. Mas você... por que você ficou? Pena?

\- Não! - Tento me desvencilhar de seu olhar, mas ele não permite. - Você é meu amigo, Andrew... e eu o amo.

\- Pena então - e me sorri. Andrew está me pedindo desculpas com todos as linguagens e, ao mesmo tempo, me pedindo para ir embora. - Me promete uma coisa? - Eu concordo com um aceno. - Na próxima vez, não atenda o telefone.

Esse é um adeus. Vejo seus olhos se encherem e brilharem para mim, mas nada escorre dali. Tudo contido dentro da casca que em breve será levada com o vento.

\- Só uma coisa, Andrew... o que você me disse, _tudo_ o que você me disse, tem fundamento?

Ele sorri e dá um passo para trás.

\- Se... e _somente se_ , _love_ , você aguentar as consequências, as _reais_ consequências, do tipo em que pode desfazer a sua vida, pergunte então para a pessoa certa. Erroneamente eu fui um mensageiro, a pomba extraviada do caminho, e eu realmente peço desculpas por isso e espero que um dia você possa me perdoar. Mas agora, por favor, me deixe sozinho.

Eu obedeço porque há muito ele tenta me mandar embora. Não me importa o que Daniel ache ou Serena: Andrew vale a pena ser resgatado, sempre, em todas as noites - e manhãs. Atravesso sua casa, entro no meu carro e me direciono para o próximo compromisso.

Vou guardar tais palavras enigmáticas até que eu compreenda muito bem cada uma delas, meu amigo.


	24. Cap XXII - Dr Jekyll e Mr Hyde no hotel

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII - Dr Jekyll e Mr Hyde no hotel**

O hotel é enorme, no meio de uma Londres agitada, com muitas pessoas passando e pedindo extensas desculpas pelo esbarro. Eu não olho para os lados e sigo rápido para a entrada onde puxam a porta para mim e indicam a recepção. Puxo o _Iphone_ do bolso mais uma vez para conferir o horário e vejo a resposta de Benedict destacada na tela.

Há pouco ele me perguntou sobre o braço e eu expliquei a atual situação - que é bem otimista e estarei em Brisbane no começo do próximo ano. Ele responde que isso é bom, mas que infelizmente nosso campeonato de dardos deverá esperar.

Sorrio com a menção - porque com tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas 72 horas, esqueci de pensar nele.

"Espero que a gente possa se ver antes da possibilidade dos dardos", digito, ainda me sentindo boba. É como um lembrete: alguém externo a essa loucura pode me trazer para o eixo.

Elevador, botão apertado, espera curta, portas automáticas abertas, botão do andar pressionado, portas automáticas fechadas e sinto meu corpo ficar levemente mais pesado - e junto com ele o batimento cardíaco. A cada anúncio de um andar acima quero apertar o botão de emergência e voltar para o térreo. Dentro da minha bolsa tem um _spray_ de pimenta que, sim, julgo ser muito necessário para tal situação.

Quando as portas automáticas se abrem de novo e eu saio para o corredor procurando qualquer senso de direção para o quarto 1305, a voz que me chama já diante do quarto me faz presenciar a dor de um coração batendo obrigatoriamente - porque _nós dois_ não gostaríamos de estar aqui.

\- Lilian.

Ele me chama e adiante sua mão pela minha cintura para me conduzir para dentro do quarto que se revela praticamente um apartamento, com uma ampla área central circular, com uma mesa central baixa, sofás, cadeiras estofadas com estampas florais, uma ampla janela balcão e com cortinas densas e claras que encobrem toda uma parede.

\- Tomei a liberdade de pedir chocolate quente para você - e ele aponta uma das cadeiras e eu me sento. - Devo servi-lo agora?

A barba bem aparada rente ao formato do rosto e queixo quadrado, os dentes parecem mais alinhados e branco - o que me leva rapidamente ao pensamento se eles brilhariam em luz negra - mas seu corpo aparenta um pouco menos rijo do que era.

Gabriel está diferente.

\- Por favor, Li... relaxe. Somos dois adultos querendo conversar.

\- Não. Você quer conversar. Eu vou ficar sentada aqui esperando para saber se o que você tem a dizer eu quero escutar.

\- Uau! Olhe você, toda afiada - e ele solta uma risada que me faz segurar a bolsa junto ao meu colo com mais força.

\- O que você quer, Gabriel?

\- Quero conversar com você, saber como você está... não te vejo desde... quanto tempo faz que não nos vemos?

\- Existe uma diferença entre _nós_ nos vermos e você me ver e eu te ver. Em qual delas você está interessado?

\- Okay... se você vai ficar me atacando desse jeito, não sei por que você veio.

Seu cinismo não exerce qualquer efeito sobre mim - pelo menos aparente, porque tenho vontade de descarregar o _spray_ nele. Daniel e eu previmos algumas situações das quais eu poderia me deparar e essa foi uma delas. Pronuncio um _okay_ bem audível, me levanto e caminho para a porta. A jogada que _ele_ esperava de mim era que eu entrasse em sei jogo e dissesse " _você me chamou aqui, você apareceu na academia, você bateu na porta da minha casa"_.

\- Espere - e no ato em que o sinto segurar meu braço automaticamente enfio minha mão livre dentro da bolsa. - Eu realmente quero conversar com você - e seu tom de voz agora muda para algo que beira o desespero.

\- Fale de uma vez então.

\- Eu... Li... você deve entender que estou desesperado e apelo pelo o que houve uma vez entre nós dois; pelo nosso amor que não sumiu de mim e tenho certeza de que em você também.

\- Apele para outra coisa então, porque isso simplesmente não existe.

\- Qual é, linda - e ele se aproxima de mim e toca meus braços com suas mãos e os alisa. - As coisas ficaram muito ruins no final, mas a gente poderia ter consertado se você_

\- Se eu exatamente o quê?

\- Esquece.

\- Não, por favor, me diga. O que _eu não fiz_ que afundou nosso relacionamento?

\- Por favor, não leve a mal o que eu vou dizer, mas... você deveria ter me deixado cuidar melhor da gente. Eu teria encontrado um jeito e as coisa não precisariam, bem, terminar do jeito que terminaram. Você não teria se machucado.

\- Hmm - dou um passo para trás e caminho para outra direção com mais espaço do que a pouca parede que resta atrás de mim e a porta. - Por machucar você quer dizer...?

\- Bem, você sabe. Você não teria sofrido o acidente.

\- Desculpe, como é que é?

\- Não precisa bancar a durona, Li, afinal, nós dois sabemos que você só foi viajar porque eu te deixei.

São tantas informações absurdas que eu quase chego a ficar nauseada, mas ao mesmo tempo me faz querer rir, gargalhar até que lágrimas escorram dos meus olhos, porque é tudo tão - mas tão - ridículo.

\- Você me deixou quando decidiu começar a me trair, Gabriel, quando me deixou sozinha nesse relacionamento que eu achava que existia.

\- Mas é isso o que eu quero falar com você! Esse relacionamento pode voltar_

\- Não. Não pode e não vai.

\- Eu sou um novo homem, Lilian.

\- Você assumiu a criança? - E então o vejo fechar o punho com força, fechar os olhos e apertá-los com força e até pressionar os dentes com força. - Não?

\- Estou averiguando a paternidade ainda.

\- Isso encerra meu argumento. Você não é um novo homem, Gabriel. - Eu me viro para caminhar em direção à porta, mas escuto sua gargalhada novamente.

\- Porque a sua vida é muito melhor que a minha, certo? - E ele abre os braços e clama para o teto. - A grande Lílian Lunière tem uma vida perfeita: mesmo em coma, ganha prêmios, é recebida em _premières_ , é desejada pelas empresas e _atores hollywoodianos com o dobro de sua idade_...

E ele aponta para uma das tantas revistas em cima da mesa baixa central: nela há uma foto minha sentada no pronto atendimento com Benedict agachado diante de mim, apoiando suas mãos em meus joelhos e conversando comigo com o rosto próximo ao meu. É a segunda foto nossa que circula pela mídia.

\- Pra que exatamente você me chamou aqui? - Se eu sinto vontade de me jogar contra ele com o _spray_? Sim. Se eu quero gritar com ele e entrar em seu jogo? Sim. Mas mantenho a compostura, mantenho meu tom de voz e sustento nosso olhar para que ele sinta minha repulsa.

\- Então é verdade que vocês estão transando... interessante.

\- Somos amigos. Por que você se deu ao trabalho de vir até Londres e sair correndo atrás de mim?

\- Eu preciso de dinheiro.

\- Consiga um empréstimo.

\- Não posso. Eu não tenho... eu não tenho crédito.

\- Encontre um _amigo_.

\- Eu vim até você. Será que você não entende o meu desespero?

\- Não. Na verdade, a contrário de você, eu não sei nada de sua vida. Desculpe pelo desinteresse.

\- Eu preciso pagar uma dívida - ele começa depois de muito passar as mãos pelos cabelos e se sentar. - Senão _eles_ vão cobrar de uma outra maneira.

\- Está devendo para um agiota?

\- Eu me envolvi em coisa pesada e agora devo muito dinheiro, Lilian, e eles vão me matar se eu não pagar.

\- E onde está o _seu_ dinheiro?

\- Eu... eu perdi tudo. As apostas começaram a ficar cada vez maiores e eu tinha que acompanhar senão seria passado para trás e aí tem essa criança e eu serei preso se não pagar a pensão_

\- Então você já fez o teste de paternidade.

\- _Ela comprou o laboratório!_ \- Ele explode comigo, com as veias saltadas no pescoço e testa e o sangue fluindo rente a pele. - É a única explicação.

Claro que é, querido.

\- Peça para ela então. Se ela teve dinheiro para comprar um laboratório, deve ter dinheiro para você.

\- _Cale a boca, Lilian_ \- ele grita e vem para cima de mim, mas eu me ponho rapidamente atrás da cadeira e a seguro firme nas minhas mãos para levantá-la se necessário.

\- Oh - ele olha para a cadeira e depois para mim e começa a rir de novo. - Você tem medo de mim. - E aponta o braço com a tala. - Foi _ele_?

\- Eu não vou te dar dinheiro.

\- Ah, você vai sim... porque nós dois - e ele gesticula o braço apontando para nós e fecha os olhos como se recuperasse alguma lembrança, - nos divertimos muito. E se você não me dar o dinheiro, melhor avisar seu namoradinho velho que ele terá acesso ao melhor ângulo de sua namorada na cama. Isso mesmo, Lilian. Eu não queria ter que fazer isso, mas você não me deixou escolha. Um milhão e meio na minha conta até amanhã ou seu vídeo estará nas telas da Picadilly antes que você consiga pronunciar o nome completo dele - e aponta para a revista.

-Você está blefando. Nós nunca filamos ou tiramos fotos.

\- Correção: você nunca filmou ou tirou foto. Eu... bem, eu gostava de rever algumas _coisas_ nossas quando longe de você. Até amanhã, Lilian - Gabriel se direciona até a porta, a abre e estende a mão. - Você já conhece o caminho de volta.

Só escuto a porta ser fechada atrás de mim. _Droga!_ Corro para o elevador e suas portas automáticas se abrem rapidamente para mim. Abro os botões do sobretudo que parecem me apertar muito a boca do estômago e depois puxo o colarinho da camiseta. _Droga!_ Acabo de ser chantageada por um homem que eu passei três anos da minha vida me relacionando.

Demoro para conseguir raciocinar o que tudo isso significa: Gabriel está pronto para me denegrir, arrancar da minha imagem a dignidade que meu nome possui, a dignidade _que eu possuo_.

Eu busco na bolsa pelo meu _Iphone_ mas eu mal consigo enxergá-lo devido à toda essa água que se concentra em meus olhos. Sinto meus pés falharem e meu corpo escorregar pela parede do elevador. _Que droga!_

\- _Querida?_

A voz de Roger é urgente ao ouvir apenas meu soluço escapar de minha boca.

\- Eu tô ferrada.


	25. CXXIII Deveríamos ter falado sobre Andie

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIII - Deveríamos ter falado sobre Andie**

Vivenciamos todos juntos uma das poucas situações na vida em que ninguém prevê ou de fato concebe.

E não me refiro a Gabriel.

Naquela tarde, eu - mais uma vez - me enfiei entre os braços de Roger em puro desespero e não conseguia explicar direito o que acontecera de tão nervosa que estava. Esqueci completamente de meu carro e bati na porta de sua casa após ser deixada por um táxi regular.

Comecei a chorar de novo por me sentir tão exposta e tão inocente, além de notoriamente, mesmo que diante a dúvida, sentir que Gabriel transgrediu nosso relacionamento de uma outra forma.

 _Como ele pôde?_ Só o fato da possibilidade existir corroia meu peito e me fazia sentir-me tão pequena.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito - ele me disse enquanto me apertava contra seu corpo e me deixava chorar. - Eu vou encontra um jeito de te ajudar, Lil.

\- Eu odeio ele! - Balbuciei entre meus dentes. - Eu o odeio, Roge! Ele me fere ainda mais depois de tudo...

Anne chegou depois, me abraçando e dizendo que ela estaria preparada para o que acontecesse - e se acontecesse.

\- Eu deveria ter previsto isso, Lil. Me desculpe.

Por "prever" minha linda escocesa se referiu ao fato de saber que a carreira de Gabriel estava desabonadora e seu vício por jogos estava escalonado.

\- E nem vou te contar que ele está sendo investigado por fraudar resultados.

O que apenas fez com que eu me sentisse ainda pior. Ele mudara tanto desde que separamos ou ele camuflou tudo isso de mim com serenatas, jantares, sorrisos e conversas profundas no meio das nossas tardes juntos?

\- Ele gostava de você - Anne tentou me reconfortar. - Mas ai ele descobriu que você era muito melhor naquilo que faz e ganhou a única coisa que ele sempre quis duas vezes. A medalha olímpica.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Gabriel não suportou vê-la ganhar os louros do sonho dele e tampouco ser referenciado como seu namorado. Ele perdeu espaço com o seu êxito.

\- Você está inventando tudo isso - eu disse, e somente eu disse. Pela forma como Roger me olhava soube que ele pensava a mesma coisa. - Nós nos amávamos... - E ele pegou seu _Iphone_ , deslizou o dedo pela tela, digitou alguma coisa e me entregou o aparelho.

Era um vídeo de uma entrevista datada de quando eu estive em coma. Um _talk show_ em que Gabriel comentava sobre nosso relacionamento abertamente, fazendo piadas misóginas e machistas acerca de mim e como minha carreira seria curta.

\- _... ela mesma se cerca de homens porque sabe que só assim vai conseguir alguma coisa, se é que vocês me entendem_. _E, para ser sincero, acho engraçado que ela seja reverenciada no nosso país pelo ouro sendo que nem mesmo mora no Brasil e as olimpíadas são apenas mais uma campeonato no tênis para ela. Não tem qualquer importância. Se eu tivesse ganho uma, teria orgulho de andar com ela em meu pescoço nas ruas do meu país e mostrar para as pessoas que trabalho árduo tem retorno._

Olhei para Roger buscando por explicações.

\- Seus pais o processaram, orientados por mim e advogados - disse Anne. Ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. - Eu vou cuidar de você, Lil, como sempre fiz. Não se preocupe.

Ela me guiou até o sofá para eu poder me sentar, porque, sinceramente, ainda não me sentia bem. Tinha esse vídeo e outros que eu deveria procurar no _youtube_ , tinha a ameaça.

\- Eu vou dar o dinheiro.

\- Você não pode ceder_

\- _Não, Roge!_ Não é _ceder;_ eu vou pagar pelo silêncio dele. Vou pagar pelas imagens e tudo o mais.

\- Lil, por favor, deixe-me tomar conta disso.

Ambos me disseram ao mesmo tempo, cada qual traçando um plano mirabolante. Anne olha para Roger e depois para mim e diz:

\- Nos dê a chance de colocar Gabriel no lugar dele.

Era só porque a minha cabeça já estava tão dolorida que cedi. Depois, Anne me levou para casa e eu pedi para que ela ficasse mais um pouco e ofereci pipoca e uma comédia para assistirmos de pijamas.

\- Sabe - ela começou a falar enquanto se enfiava debaixo das cobertas comigo - Gabriel me mandava mensagens regularmente perguntando sobre você, mas eu nunca de fato as respondi, apesar de eu nunca ter entendido o que aconteceu.

\- Acho que agora posso te contar. Tentei diversas vezes contar para Daniel, mas o confundi todas as vezes até que ele mesmo desistiu.

\- Porque te machucava muito... - Anne não estava respondendo, mas me contando o que era perceptível. - Eu te vi chorar sozinha algumas vezes, Lil.

\- Tudo bem. É mais fácil falar sobre isso hoje sendo que tenho a impressão de que nunca existiu. Você sabe que ele engravidou uma moça - e ela acena em confirmação. - Mas você não sabe que ele se tornou agressivo e chegou a de fato me machucar naquela noite. Eu não terminei porque ele tinha me traído, Anne... _acho que na verdade nem em importava tanto com isso_ , mas porque era uma _outra_ pessoa. Foi um outro homem que entrou na minha casa e que esbravejou sobre a minha pessoa... um Mr Hyde.

\- O médico?

\- Não o _meu_ , mas o personagem de _O Estranho Caso do Dr Jekyll e Mr Hyde_. Não que eu ache que Gabriel sofra de algum distúrbio de identidade... Ah, estou tão cansada.

Foi no meio de nossa comédia romântica que o telefone de Anne tocou. No segundo toque ela se levantou prontamente da cama e foi para a sacada, cegando-me por alguns instante após deixar a claridade adentrar pelas cortinas escuras. Tentei não escutar, mas seu vulto lá fora andando de um lado para o outro, depois parado com a mão na cintura e o modo como desligou o celular e continuou olhando para o aparelho entre os dedos me fizeram levantar da minha cama, passar pela pequena fresta aberta da janela balcão e ficar encarando Anne paralisada.

Algo muito grave, eu pensei na hora, e mal imaginava o quanto.

\- Anne, tá tudo bem?

Minha linda escocesa ruiva de olhos azuis estava prestes a dar uma notícia que me faria correr para o banheiro para vomitar. E, agora, sentada nessa cadeira desconfortável, vendo os pais _dele_ aparecendo pelo corredor e a mão de James segurando a minha, me pergunto se parte dessa decisão fora culpa minha.

Estou na inércia da ausência completa de sentimento e acho que nem existo, que nada disso existe, que tudo que vejo, toco e cheiro é imaginação. Nós não existimos. Nós somos um sonho - e hoje, pesadelo.

James tem o cabelo castanho e muito macio e quando ele passa a mão sobra invariavelmente um leve topete na frente. Sua barba está cheia e é ruiva e seu sorriso - quando ele sorri, o que não é o caso agora; afinal, ele está olhando para o nada com o cenho franzido e sua expressão fechada - é grande e expansivo, branco. Seus lábios estão sempre vermelhos e seus olhos são grandes orbes de um azul infinitamente lindo, que, confesso, uma vez me encantaram - na mesma proporção em que seu carregado sotaque escocês me deixava apreensiva quando eu era deixada a sós com ele. Hoje não mais.

Por que é James aqui e não Daniel? Eu não sei. Às vezes meu favoritismo por Dan me afasta dos meus outros amigos - e James é um deles que sem querer foram para escanteio e trocam mensagens e vídeos por Whatsapp.

Não me importo que seja James. Sua mão é grande, firme, com algumas veias salientes e engloba toda a minha e parece que faz isso com muito carinho - mesmo que esteja longe desse corredor insuportavelmente branco.

Foi um tiro com o cano do revólver mirado para o céu da boca. Poeticamente dramático, como havia de ser.

\- Você quer que eu entre com você, Lil?

Apenas consigo virar o rosto para meu amigo e tentar compreender o que aquela pergunta me é de fato dita. No momento estou imersa no meu poço sem luz e sentimento e só consigo de fato assimilar a beleza do rosto de James, porque é uma informação de fácil acesso para o meu cérebro.

Ele me ajuda a me levantar e me conduz até uma sala em que há uma maca de metal e um lençol branco com relevos característicos. O que sobe dentro de mim e vaza pelos meus olhos eu chamo de lágrima porque assim é chamado esse negócio físico e de gosto amargo, mas tem outros nomes. Chama-se dor, aperto, vazio, saudade, dúvida. Tem tantos nomes que eu mesma me perco tentando encontrar todos eles para adicionar à lista.

Eu _quero_ encontrar todas as palavras para o que sinto porque tem uma coisa batendo dentro de mim exigindo que eu o faça; é o mínimo que posso fazer: nomear tudo o que sinto para conseguir dar a Andrew toda a minha força, para agir de acordo com toda a grandiosidade que meu amigo merece.

Aproximo-me da mesa e apenas deposito minha mão sobre onde eu acredito em que sua mão descansa em paz sob o tecido branco.

\- _Me desculpe_.


	26. 24 - I celebrate myself to celebrate you

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIV - " I celebrate myself to celebrate you"**

* * *

 _"I celebrate myself to celebrate you:_

 _I say the same word for every man and woman alive._

 _And I say that the soul is not greater than the body,_

 _And I say that the body is not greater than the soul."_

\- Walt Whitman

* * *

Roger me coloca dentro do carro e avisa Mirna que vai me levar para casa. Meu ombro dói. Minha cabeça dói. Se possível, minha mente dói.

\- Você não pode ficar sozinha agora, Lil.

\- Não estou sozinha. Você está aqui.

\- Exatamente - e ele me sorri na tentativa de me animar.

Mr Cumberbatch me ligou há pouco tempo e eu pedi para que contasse sobre a sua rotina em Nova York, qualquer coisa que não envolvesse como eu estou ou o que aconteceu. Sim, estou fugindo da questão e, sinceramente, não me importo. Não é a primeira vez que o luto vai me abater e nem será a última.

\- Andrew e eu tivemos uma briga no final de semana - começo a falar, sentada no banco do passageiro com os joelhos recolhidos. - Eu torci o pulso por causa dele.

Eu não olho para Roger, mas continuo a mexer com as pontas dos fios soltos da pulseira de linha no meu braço. Ele franze o cenho porque eu sei que é isso o que ele faz quando dou notícias dramáticas.

\- Por que não me contou antes?

\- Porque você teria do até a casa dele para tirar satisfações.

\- Bem, você me conhece mesmo. Ele te machucou e você mente para mim dizendo que caiu do piso molhado do seu banheiro.

\- Ele não estava bem e eu fui o bode expiatório. Só isso.

\- _Pare com isso!_ \- Sua voz ressoa dentro da minha cabeça e seguro uma lágrima antes que ela escorra. - _Pare de protegê-lo!_

\- Protegê-lo? Protegê-lo, Roger? _ELE MORREU! ANDREW ESTÁ MORTO!_ \- E bato com força com a palma aperta sobre o vidro, mas ele não quebra. - _Não tem mais proteção! Meu amigo enfiou uma arma na boca e puxou a porra do gatilho! Não me venha falar de proteção ou dar qualquer julgamento._

Vejo os nós de dedos esbranquiçarem sobre o volante conforme ele os aperta e o enrijecer da musculatura de seus braços.

\- A morte não é apaziguadora de caráter, Lilian. Andrew foi meu amigo íntimo também, mas tenho pleno conhecimento de como ele se comportava e precisamente _sobre o que ele falava._

\- E você tá sofrendo? Você sente a perda dele, Roge? Porque parece que não_ - seus dedos cingem com certa força meu pulso livre que gesticula no ar e a força sobre eles não é maior do que seu olhar sobre mim.

\- Não ouse - e me solta.

Estamos ambos feridos, diga-se de passagem, e muito latentes. Sei que qualquer coisa que dissermos será interpretado para o pessoal e criará o atrito que há muito não há entre nós dois (se é que algum dia já houve).

\- Andrew me disse uma coisa que eu não entendi - e faço uma pausa dramática para aguçar a curiosidade dele. - Ele me disse sobre conseguir romper a bolha do mundo perfeito que você faz para mim.

\- Como eu disse, - ele começa depois de um tempo em silêncio sem me olhar, nem mesmo de soslaio - estou ciente sobre o que ele falava, principalmente quando alterado. Me impressiona que você tenha dado ouvidos.

Eu posso não dizer mais nada e aceitar as palavras de Roger, mas existe algo em sua defensiva contra mim que me alerta sobre a sua mudança de atitude.

\- O que isso significa, Roger?

\- Significa o que já conversamos muitas vezes: Andrew não_

\- Não... - sussurro. - Que bolha de mundo perfeito?

\- Querida... - ele encosta o carro em uma rua pouco movimentada, puxa o frio de mão e se vira para mim. - Ciúme. É isso o que eu acho.

\- Ciúme da gente? - Ele meneia a cabeça em confirmação. - Isso não faz qualquer sentido.

\- Faz. Talvez para você não, mas o que nós dois temos é muito íntimo, muito diferente de uma simples amizade de uma pessoa que te leva para festas e apresenta pessoas.

\- Mas Andrew também tem um mentor. _Teve_. Teve um mentor.

\- E ele deu ao nosso amigo um bom empresário, um ótimo assessor e uma ótima propaganda. Agora, você e eu... Lil... - sua voz embarga e seus olhos brilham para mim. - Eu faço de tudo por você.

Sinto o nó na minha garganta e o calor do abraço dele que me esforço um pouco para retribuir assim em que ele se sela. Não questionarei nossa relação, que transita entre a minha admiração extrema e necessidade íntima, no entanto, mesmo diante dessa declaração meio torta e do estado emocional tão à flor da pele em que ambos nos encontramos, eu pergunto na temeridade que nunca tive:

\- Benedict está nessa lista do que você já fez por mim?

Ele _me_ afasta de si colocando as mãos nos meus ombros e fecha a cara para mim. Seus olhos passam muito devagar de um olho para o outro e só então decide levar à mão aos cabelos.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso?

\- Andrew_

\- De novo ele.

\- Sim, de novo, Roger - mas eu não me altero dessa vez. Apenas fecho os olhos, respiro fundo e volto a falar com a voz controlada, porém firme. - Ele disse que Benedict está apaixonado por mim _de novo_. - Enfatizo essa última parte para que ele sinta o peso da minha preocupação.

\- Lil... querida... isso faz tanto tempo.

\- Pois é, é a parte que me preocupa. Por que tem de fazer tanto tempo? Porque nunca nos encontramos nos últimos anos? O que aconteceu naquela época, Roge?

\- Nada. Ben não mencionou o fato de ter sido casado?

\- Sim... mas por que estou me apaixonando por ele só agora, Roger? Por que eu também não estou inclusa no _de novo_?

\- Quanta besteira tem passado pela sua cabeça_

\- _NÃO!_ Não-faça-isso. Gabriel faria isso nessa situação, mas não você.

\- Não me comparece com aquele verme.

\- Então seja sincero, Roger! - Explodo em súplica.

\- Lil_

\- Me conte, Roge. - E uma de suas mãos segura com leveza meu rosto e ele me olha no fundo dos olhos em um pedido calado de que aceite as coisas como estão.

\- Lil, você não_

\- Por quê?

E ele para. Não há qualquer movimento em seu corpo, rosto, mas ele continua e segurar o meu e tem o olhar estagnado sobre o meu. Sinto sim seu coração acelerar sobre a ponta de seus dedos e até mesmo a saliva descer grossa por sua garganta. Sinto sua tensão e o quão deve estar ponderando cada palavra que será dita a seguir:

\- Você tinha 17 anos, Lilian, eu dei a minha palavra aos seus pais de que nada de ruim _jamais_ te aconteceria.

E ao ouvir tais palavras, eu explodo em risada que me deixa com medo.

\- Como é que é? É por causa da idade?

\- Ele era muito mais velho que você e casado_

\- _A diferença de idade ainda é a mesma, Roge!_

\- Ele era _casado e você menor de idade!_

\- Você o afastou de mim?

\- Eu fiz o que era necessário. Eu vi o brilho no olhar dele quando ele te conheceu e pude ver como em pouco tempo você se renderia aos charmes dele. Eu já vi isso acontecer, ok? Vi isso acontecer com Samantha e algumas outras antes dela. Pelo amor de Deus!Aconteceu com você há pouco mais de dois meses.

\- É ridículo. Essa situação é ridícula. Você afastou seu amigo de mim por medo de eu ter uma desilusão amorosa?

\- Entenda uma coisa: eu fiza porra de uma promessa aos seus pais. Um _voto_ de que eu protegeria você de todo e qualquer mal. Se um homem casado e mais velho se encanta por uma garota ingênua, sim, eu o obrigo a se afastar.

\- Eu não tô acreditando... você só pode estar brincando.

\- Não. - Ele soa irredutível. - Lilian, eu vi o seu potencial. Enxerguei em você as mesmas coisas que eu tinha na sua idade e algo além. Eu nunca deixei nada estragar a sua carreira.

\- O que você fez? O que você fez em relação a _ele_?

\- Não precisei fazer nada. Samantha o fez. Ela, assim como eu, sabemos que há apenas uma coisa nesse mundo que Benedict queira acima das coisas: _paternidade_.

Tento buscar o ar e quero muito abrir a porta e sair correndo. Me falta ar, me falta coragem, me falta ímpeto para abandonar esse carro ou dar um tapa na cara de Roger. Não sei pelo o que eu o culpo e não sei se entendo a gravidade desse voto, mas Andrew me disse que tinha feito um voto - seria sobre isso? Eles compactuaram sobre a minha integridade moral ou algo parecido?

\- O que mais você fez? O que mais está incluso nesse _voto_?

\- Querida - ele tenta me tocar mas eu me recuo no banco, encostando minhas costas sobre o apoio de braço da porta. - Não existe mais _um voto_. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você... pela gente.

\- A minha carreira? Você forjou a minha carreira também? - Ele ri de mim e nega com a cabeça. - O que mais você já fez?

\- Você quer a verdade?

\- Não estamos mais em tempo de mentiras, Roger.

\- Eu trouxe Gabriel para perto de você.

E então ele me conta sobre como Benedict insinuou uma segunda aproximação na época, mas eu fora apresentada a Gabriel primeiro e passamos toda a noite conversando. Como fora pontual ele surgir e como seu currículo, por assim dizer, era o ideal para mim. Jovens, mesma idade, esportistas, gostos parecidos.

\- Qual é a relutância por seu próprio amigo, Roge? Você o conhece, sabe do caráter dele, sabe de sua benevolência e me preferiu vir com um garoto sem precedentes nenhum, como Andrew enfatizava? - Só que ele fica quieto, ajeita sua postura sobre o banco e olha para frente, para a ruela cinzenta diante de nós.

\- Ciúme. Ciúmes. - Enfatiza.

\- Você tem ciúme agora?

\- Não há racionalidade nisso, Lilian. Você precisa entender essa parte. Em todo o caso, Ben é um pouco mais velho do que eu e ele vai te levar para longe. Gabriel não seria capaz de suprir todas as suas necessidades como ser humano e eu sempre tive meu espaço com você. Quando discutiam, quando estava feliz, quando precisava tomar alguma decisão importante. Assim como você faz comigo hoje. Mas Benedict vai ocupar todos os espaços e eu serei seu amigo, como James o é hoje. Como Daniel está se tornando. Como seus amigos do Brasil o são. Distantes.

\- Você tem medo de me perder?

\- Difícil perceber isso? - Ele me sorri, cansado, e vira o rosto para o outro lado. - Eu te amo, Lilian. Me apaixonei por você como tenista promissora e no instante seguinte como ser humano confuso que é. Não posso permitir que Benedict tire isso de mim _de novo_.

Olho espantada e com os olhos arregalados. Demoro um pouco para processar tudo aquilo e, principalmente, para das a devida atenção à ênfase.

\- Samantha? - E seu cônscio aceno faz minha garganta dar um nó e eu só consigo abraçá-lo quando o vejo levar a mão ao rosto para esconder o choro. Sinto seu corpo de proporções maiores que o meu se movimentar ritmado e o som gutural que escapa de sua boa. Faço com que chore sobre meu ombro e tente dizer o que está engasgado em sua garganta há alguns anos:

\- Me desculpe por não conseguir me separar de você.


	27. Capítulo XXV - Tenista em fuga

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXV - Tenista em fuga**

* * *

 _"And now I, I look at the night_ _  
_ _And it don't seem so lonely_ _  
_ _We fill it up with only two, oh_ _  
_ _And when I hurt_ _  
_ _Hurting runs off my shoulder"_  
 _How can I hurt when holding you?_

 _\- "Sweet Caroline", by Neil Diamond_

* * *

Quando contei a Anne que achava que precisava me ausentar por alguns dias, confesso que não esperava que ela concordasse comigo.

\- Acho que é uma boa diante das atuais conjecturas.

Por "atuais conjecturas" ela dizia a respeito sobre todo o furacão que se estabeleceu na minha vida no período de 72 horas. Além de Benedict, Gabriel e Roger, agora eu tinha minha imagem vinculada a uma matéria de extremo mal gosto sobre a vida de Andrew, insinuando situações controvérsias com comentários dúbios e capciosos. A ideia primeira não fora minha; fora Daniel quem sugeriu mas com a intenção de me levar como companhia para a Barcelona, porém se havia um lugar que eu gostaria de estar no momento e escapar dos meus problemas era uma determinada cidade do outro lado do oceano.

E é exatamente onde me encontro no momento: dentro de um avião rumo à Nova York. Eu deveria estar com ódio de Roger e o querer o mais longe de mim o possível, mas algo dentro de mim só está fora do eixo. Há a revolta, claro, porque, por um segundo, acreditei em que ele poderia ter me fraudado inteira em relação a minha carreira, no entanto, não há sentimentos hostis. Eu poderia tê-los e Roger bem sabe disso - e acho que ele até espera -, mas ele é o ponto principal da minha identidade como tenista e como garota morando sozinha em um país com sotaque complicado.

No entanto, mesmo diante da minha condescendência em relação a tudo isso, o que mais me dói são o medo dele de não participar mais da minha vida e a sua capacidade de ler o quão eu me afasto das pessoas. Penso em Andrew em toda sua potência dentro de si e também afastando a todos quando não conseguia mais segurar todas as críticas que via no mundo. E eu, por que me afastei? Eles não tentavam me fazer andar fora do trilho e tão menos esperavam de mim outra postura, afinal, me conheciam muito bem.

Daniel me conhece muito bem. Meus pais conseguiram me assimilar antes mesmo de eu perceber minha identidade. Verdade seja dita que foi um pouco impressionante para meus amigos na cidade do interior quando contei que me ausentaria por mais de três semanas por causa do US OPEN em plena época de revisão para o vestibular.

Droga! Odeio quando me sinto assim: 26 anos ósseos, mas 6 na minha inteligência emocional.

Bufo. Eu não tenho um plano específico traçado. Chegarei à Nova York, pegarei um táxi e vou bater na porta do hotel dele? E a pior sensação do mundo é não poder desistir porque seu avião sobrevoa o Atlântico.

Foi um pouso meio turbulento, mas estou feliz em estar com os meus pés em terra firma novamente. Espero minha mala surgir dentre tantas (o imenso laço azul que amarrei nela me ajuda a visualiza-la com extrema agilidade) e sigo meu caminho com o coração batendo só imaginando a possibilidade de vê-lo e então sou tomada pela ansiedade ruim de: _e se estiver com outra pessoa? E se ele não quiser me ver? E se ele achar isso uma tremenda invasão de privacidade?_

Escuto a voz de Daniel em minha cabeça e praguejo contra ele.

Quando estou caminhando e arrastando minha mala atrás de mim, num lapso de apenas levantar a cabeça para ver para onde estou me direcionando, vejo uma folha sulfite branca com um rabisco em tinta azul de caneta permanente com o que muito se assemelha com o meu nome. O primeiro nome. Julgo assim sê-lo porque, ao contrário de todo o cuidado e atenção que tivera para me escrever dois bilhetes quando mal nos conhecíamos, agora parece ter feito tudo às pressas ou lembrado de última hora dentro de um táxi.

Não me importo.

Ainda gravo na minha mente cada volta aguda dos "L" de meu nome. É a atenção do presente.

A figura masculina alta, de calça jeans, tênis casual e camisa preta básica com os óculos escuros enganchado na gola e com um mínimo sorriso entre um "bem-vinda" e "desculpe pela letra".

Eu vou até ele tentando controlar a expansão do meu sorriso e da minha ansiedade. Ele leva a mão ao meu rosto e massageia minha bochecha com o polegar e depois a desliza sobre a manga do meu casaco, procurando pela minha mão para então entrelaçar nossos dedos.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Uma surpresa - ele diz, me fazendo não mais controlar o tamanho do meu sorriso. Se possível, Benedict está mais charmoso e seus olhos azuis ainda são capazes de me esquentar em rubor. - Deixe que eu leve para você - e pega minha bagagem de mão e a alça da minha mala.

\- Mas como você soube? Anne te ligou?

\- Não - responde enquanto entrega minhas coisas para o taxista que nos aguarda. - Roger me ligou e disse que seria uma ótima ideia eu aparecer aqui para surpreendê-la. - Ele abre a porta do carro para mim e me espera entrar para fechar a porta e depois também adentrar pela outra porta.

\- Roger?

\- Exatamente - confirma e se ajeita para se virar para mim.

Não diz nada, apenas me analisa. Benedict com sua curiosidade sobre mim, com seus olhos percorrendo meu rosto como analisasse uma quadro muito querido, com o toque quente de sua mão sobre mim de novo faz me sentir anestesiada: contra o frio lá fora, contra a dor aqui dentro - e sinto seus olhos mais perto de mim, sua respiração sobre a minha e a textura macia de seus lábios sobre os meus, e sinto a saudade de um beijo que eu não sabia que existia.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu quis estar lá, Lilian. E estou feliz que você esteja aqui, mesmo que seja uma fuga.

\- Não é uma fuga, Benedict_

\- Tudo bem - e ele me sorri enquanto deixa nossos dedos entrelaçados sobre o assento. - Você pode fugir.

Percebo sua imagem borrar diante da água que preenche meus olhos e, mesmo diante da iminência de chorar, vejo como o azul de seus olhos se intensificam com aquele efeito bobo e, enquanto a lágrima escorre, eu também sorrio. Ele beija meus lábios uma segunda vez de forma rápida e diz:

\- Será uma ótima fuga.


	28. Capítulo XXVI - The Woman

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVI - The Woman**

É muito bom chegar em um hotel que, mesmo não tendo reservado nada, esteja te esperando.

\- Só por curiosidade, Srta Lunière, está a negócio na cidade? - Pergunta o recepcionista enquanto não consegue ser discreto ao correr os olhos de mim para Benedict.

\- Sim. - Minto e abro um sorriso.

\- Espero que tenha tempo para um passeio, afinal, é uma linda época do ano.

Benedict me acompanha até o quarto, abrindo a porta assim em que coloco o cartão no magnético.

\- O que acha?

É um cômodo enorme que se abre para mim em seu estilo vitoriano, com sofá de estofados brancos e arestas em dourado, papel de parede com desenhos florais discretos e uma cama igualmente grande como a minha própria.

\- É... - franzo o cenho procurando pela palavra exata. - Grande. Grande me parece ser uma boa palavra.

\- Não gostou? Posso ver se_

\- Não, é ótimo, mas é que eu não costumo, bem... uma vez. Será um ótimo lugar para relaxar.

Ele se aproxima de mim pelas minhas costas e, gentilmente, puxa meu casaco e o acomoda sobre uma das poltronas. Eu me viro para ele mas encaro seu peito porque estou com vergonha dele. Mordo o lábio em nervosismo enquanto sua pele encosta no meu rosto de novo.

\- Olhe para mim, Lilian - e essas palavras estão começando a se tornar o gatilho para minha ansiedade.

Subo lentamente meus olhos até encontrar sua imensidão azul, apreciando cada parte do que me é exposto: o tecido macio de sua camiseta, os óculos _Ray Ban_ descansando sobre a gola, o pouco da pele que me é revelada de seu corpo, a junção de suas clavículas levemente marcas sob a pele, seu pomo-de-adão saliente (e me pego imaginando se essa parte de sua anatomia é responsável pelo timbre grave de sua voz), os pelos da barba que começam a saltar pelos poros - e, não surpreendente, são ruivos, - o formato único de seus lábios, o nariz e, _enfim_ , seus olhos.

Azuis e verdes. Hoje são azuis e verdes, em um lindo degrade meio desuniforme, mas migram em alguns pontos para o dourado, revelando a sensação de olhar para o interior de uma bola de gude. Há alguns poucos traços de castanho o que aumenta a percepção acerca do universo mágico de uma bolinha de vidro. É mágico, é calmo e, ao mesmo tempo, estimulante.

E igualmente estimulante é seu beijo sobre mim, a ainda saudade contida em um gosto e a não necessidade de acelerar nada, seu braço rijo enlaçar toda minha cintura e me trazer para mais perto, cessando aquela distância que antes eram quilômetros e muitos dramas e agora é isso: sua roupa com a minha, sua boca com a minha, minha mão direita enlaçada sobre seu pescoço e a outra o puxando pelo colarinho.

Não há urgência. Não há pressão. Não há motivos para corrermos com nada porque, agora, ambos estamos no mesmo hemisfério do globo, no mesmo fuso horário, no mesmo quarto, e temos todo tempo do mundo para ficarmos juntos.

E ficamos juntos, em toque constante entre nossas peles quentes e sensíveis ao outro, no suor de nosso esforço e de nossa vontade mútua pelo âmago do outro, pela minha entrega total em deleitar-me sobre o ímpeto dele e me perder pela lagoa celeste de seus olhos enquanto sinto algo crescer e se irromper com os movimentos ritmados de nossos corpos, mas ele se estende e, quando a sensação quase desconhecida por mim da Pequena Morte me acalenta, seu rosto se fecha em agonia de enfim não precisar mais se conter - e então o peso de seu corpo, desfalecido, sobre mim.

Meu coração bate contra o rosto dele e sinto a força de sua respiração em seu abdômen perto de minhas coxas. Ele se levanta um pouco colocando seu peso cobre os braços que estão ao lado do meu corpo e beija meu seio, entre eles, meu colo, meu pescoço e minha boca. Escorrega-se para o meu lado e se ajeita perto de mim, passando o braço por debaixo de meu pescoço e me fazendo virar para ele e me encaixar ali no meio de seu corpo. Enlaço-o com uma de minhas pernas e estamos de novo nos encarando de muito perto.

Benedict coloca uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás e alisa minha bochecha e me aninho diante de seu carinho. Quero falar alguma coisa, dizer que ele é incrível, o homem mais charmoso que já conheci, que nunca tivera um orgasmo durante o sexo, que a pele dele é muito quente - no entanto, ele meneia infimamente a cabeça em sinal claro de que não há necessidade de nada ser dito por hora.

Esperamos muito tempo por isso: eu, desde o dia em que o conheci de novo, como adulta, como profissional, como detentora da atenção de um homem que alcançara o mundo; ele, por todo o tempo em que teve de esperar pela benção do amigo.

Queria eu poder agora abrir a boca para explicar a ele que o que Roger fez foi errado e eu jamais conseguirei assimilar tais situações como um todo, mas eu o amo e ele sempre será o caminho certo para quando meu mundo desequilibra - e ele o faz com certa frequência, devo admitir, - no entanto, há espaços na minha vida para serem ocupados por outra pessoa e gostaria muito de que fosse ele, Benedict, o Sherlock Holmes que eu ainda não conheço.

\- O que foi? - Diz ele ao ouvir minha risada escapada.

\- Acabei de me dar conta de que ainda não o vi como Sherlock Holmes.

O som de sua risada é definitivamente umas das coisas bonitas de se ouvir: é tão sincera e espontânea.

\- Está no Netflix. Você pode assistir quando quiser e quando longe de mim.

\- Você não gosta de se ver?

\- Não muito, mas em particular não gosto de ver _as outras pessoas_ me vendo, ainda mais quando acharam que Sherlock é sexualmente atraente.

\- Mas isso não é bom?

\- Sherlock não era para ser atraente.

\- Bom, acho que você deva ser o único com essa opinião.

\- É porque você está nua na cama com o cara que empresta sua fisionomia ao personagem.

\- Concordo que minha opinião esteja tendenciada no momento.

\- Bom... que ela fique assim por um bom tempo então.

Após falarmos sobre a quantidade de não compromissos que eu tenho para o dia, Benedict me diz sobre o _talk show_ que gravará hoje à noite e se eu me importaria de ir com ele. Apesar da minha vontade de dizer sim, a nossa foto no pronto atendimento retorna a minha mente, junto com a imagem de Gabriel e sua repugnante chantagem contra mim e o quanto não quero ninguém dizendo nada sobre minha ida à Nova York tão pouco tempo depois de ver as cinzas de um amigo em uma urna.

\- Sair para jantar?

\- Podemos jantar aqui no quarto.

\- Macarrão com queijo?

\- Não se preocupe, não serei eu quem vai organizar o nosso menu.

* * *

N.A.: Algumas confissões a serem feitas:

\- Eu planejei "Aos Olhos do Mundo" até o capítulo XXIV, então, a partir de agora, a história será igualmente uma surpresa para mim;

\- Espero que você tenha se apaixonado um pouquinho que seja pela Lil da mesma forma que eu. Qual personagem é o seu preferido até agora?

\- Obrigada por se dedicar a essa leitura.


	29. Capítulo XXVII - Efeito Borboleta

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVII - Efeito Borboleta**

* * *

 **"** _Não há qualquer estado de felicidade nesse caos e o que é a busca por ela senão necessária para nomear o Medo e o Caos? E agora em letras maiúsculas porque se personificaram entre uma linha e outra._ "

(Bruna Vollet, disponível em: http /: vagalumedelicate . blogspot . com . br)

* * *

Eu fui ingênua. Sei disso e essa palavra e toda a sua carga martelam dentro de mim agora. Benedict viu a mensagem junto comigo e eu não tenho nada para falar para ele. Estou sentada em uma das cadeiras do meu quarto enquanto ele está lá, com o braço apoiado sobre a sacada e olhando para a Nova York a diante. Vejo o _Iphone_ piscar novamente, mas não quero atender. Anne disse que cuidaria disso. Roger também.

E eu achei que estava há muito resolvido.

O vídeo não é de boa qualidade, mas sou convencida de que sou eu naquela performance toda, mesmo que não consiga visualizar aquilo direito e não tenha visto mais que três minutos. Benedict disse que nem ao menos o viu. Mas ele está abalado e no momento não quer conversar comigo - e na verdade não sei nem como ele ainda se mantém dentro do meu quarto.

"Me atenda" e eu obedeço porque já ignorei por muito tempo o mundo.

\- Graça a Deus, Lil! Estava preocupada que tivesse se jogado de alguma sacada!

Não respondo a Anne e ela pede desculpas pelas palavras má colocadas diante dos últimos acontecimentos de minha vida. Observo Benedict dali até que o vejo atender a uma chamada, entrar, pegar o casaco e simplesmente sair do quarto.

\- Lil... você precisa manter a calma_

\- Calma? Anne, não tem calma. Eu não sei o que tem, mas calma definitivamente não é.

\- Eu já conversei com o advogado_

Eu quero gritar com ela, ficar puta e usar bons palavrões para expressar a angústia que estou vivendo.

\- Eu achei que você já tivesse feito tudo isso.

\- E fiz, Lil! Eu prometi que cuidaria disso, não foi? Acha que eu, sua empresária e assessora_

\- Então o que diabos aconteceu, Anne? O que deu errado? Porque isso não afeta somente a mim. Isso afeta a minha imagem, afeta meus patrocinadores, afeta minha política de boa vizinhança, afeta meus pais, amigos e agora, mais do que nunca, afeta uma outra pessoa que há pouco tempo nem estava em campo. Então, por favor, me diga o que deu errado.

\- Roger está conversando com Benedict, não se preocupe quanto a isso.

\- Não. Estou preocupada sim. Porque nós dois enfim conseguimos estar juntos, sem qualquer voto maluco que alguém tenha feito ou ciúme interferindo nossa dinâmica, e eu tive realmente 3 ótimos dias com ele e agora ele, com toda razão, não consegue olhar na minha cara. E a porra da mensagem do vídeo chegou em letras garrafais no meu celular. Então ou Gabriel planejou isso há muito tempo para nunca me deixar livre dele ou_

\- Lil... Gabriel não é mais problema nosso.

\- E quando foi que ele deveria ter sido? Era para isso nunca ter acontecido, Anne.

\- Não sei quem lançou essas imagens ou se há alguém querendo te chantagear_

\- Gabriel está me chantageando.

\- Não, não é ele.

\- Você sofreu alguma amnésia nesses dias longe de mim? - Eu sinto o sangue borbulhar pelas minhas veias e estou a um passo de não arremessar meu celular contra a parede e mandar Anne para à merda.

Acredito em que a palavra certa no momento seja _traída_. Sinto-me traída.

\- Gabriel está preso.

A história se decorre de uma forma uma tanto peculiar: Gabriel teve a confirmação de um novo teste de DNA em que uma nova criança no mundo tem parte de seus genes e a mãe já estava pronta para entrar na justiça para conseguir a pensão - a segunda, igualmente gorda quando comparada com a da primeira criança. Ao dever mais do que tem a agiotas e traficantes e sei-lá-mais-quem e tendo que arcar com duas pensões, ele tentou uma nova manobra de apostas (corrida de cavalos) e entrou em conflito físico com um grupo de apostadores no local e foi preso por isso.

Claro que agora está marcado para morrer quando sair da cadeia, mas ele não soltou as imagens.

\- E quem foi?

\- Você precisa se manter calma, ok?

\- Você está repetindo muito isso. Quem soltou as porras dessas imagens?

\- Tudo indica que foi um dos agiotas ou traficantes.

\- Dê o dinheiro.

\- Essa não é a saída_

\- _Dê a eles o dinheiro! Quite essa porcaria de dívida e me devolve a minha vida!_ \- Vocifero contra Anne pelo telefone e desligo.

Daniel me manda uma mensagem quase educada, perguntando sobre meu estado e como assim estou em Nova York e não contei para ele. Definitivamente dá para saber qual a prioridade dele na nossa amizade. Respondo para meu amigo e conto que, na melhor das hipóteses, fugi de uma conturbada Londres para brincar de conto de fadas com Mr Cumberbatch.

Por essa lógico, encontro-me no momento em que a madrasta-bruxa má acabou de desenvolver uma bela cilada do destino, em que colocou o capanga bobo de lado e fez um estrago ainda maior por conta própria. Tecnicamente, então, a situação deve ser resolvida com uma bela estratégia desenvolvida pela enteada.

Entende o problema?

Arrisco-me a abrir a porta do quarto e expio por toda a extensão do corredor e, após averiguar que não há ninguém, me escorrego rapidamente par a porta à esquerda e bato na madeira na esperança de que não seja aberta. É apenas para que mesma possa me dizer "você tentou, ele não estava lá, paciência", mas ele está.

Ele não ri ao me ver enrolada em um edredom e vejo a dureza em seu rosto, o cenho franzido e o olhar repulsivo sobre mim, no entanto, mesmo assim, se coloca para o lado e abre passagem para mim.

\- Se você quiser, vou embora - digo após me posicionar no meio do quarto amplo e deixar o edredom cair no chão.

\- Você bateu a minha porta. Fale.

Benedict não vem até mim, ou pede para eu me sentar ou qualquer outra coisa. Está atrás de uma das cadeiras, apoiando as mãos sobre o encosto e vejo a força aplicada diante dos nós do dedos. Não é raiva.

\- Eu não previ isso_

\- Não minta para mim.

Minha postura submissa muda para a de ataque. Franzo o cenho para ele, mas seu semblante não muda. Vim até aqui porque acredito em que ele merece alguma explicação ou ao menos algum pedido de desculpa, mas me determinar mentirosa muda um pouco a perspectiva da discussão.

\- Não estou mentindo.

Benedict leva a mãos aos cabelos e depois esfrega o queixo. Está prestes a me dizer algo, mas para e respira fundo e ajeita a postura.

\- Roger me contou que você foi chantageada. Como não previu nada disso?

\- Teoria do caos à parte, eu realmente achei que não aconteceria.

\- Sem piadas, Lilian - e seu tom não é irônico. É cruel e cortante, igualmente magoado como o meu tem sido. - Você veio até aqui para fugir, mas você não pode fugir de suas responsabilidades.

\- Eu não fugi disso_

\- Está acontecendo agora mesmo!

\- ___ porque eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer_

\- Você mesma deveria ter encerrado_

\- _como posso eu fugir de algo que não existia?!

\- _Chega!_

Estamos os dois agora cara à cara. Sinto sua respiração acelerada diretamente sobre o meu rosto e ele sustenta a veia no pescoço saltada junto com a vermelhidão da tez. Eu só não consigo acreditar em que estamos discutindo por causa disso. Deveríamos debater, sentar e conversar, não brigar. Respiro fundo, dou alguns passos para trás e usufruo da minha melhor voz de incredulidade:

\- Ben... por favor, eu não sabia. Acha mesmo que eu traria esse problema para você?! - E ao observá-lo virar as costas para mim e procurar alguma coisa dentro do frigobar, já sei a resposta. - Obrigada pela confiança.

\- Que confiança? Você não confiou em mim para contar essa história maluca.

\- Não havia o que ser dito, Benedict. Você esperava que eu fizesse o quê? Saísse do avião contando que meu ex me chantageou com uma possível _sex tape_ que eu nem sabia que existia e que um dos meus amigos acabara de enfiar uma bala no cérebro?

\- Enfim falamos então. E sim, acho que você poderia ter mencionado algumas dessas coisas nos últimos dias.

\- Pra quê?

\- Olha, - ele se senta e me pede para acompanhá-lo - é cansativo isso, Lilian. Por três, quatro dias eu esperei que você me contasse, sobre como perder Andrew_

\- Não é _só_ a perda dele. Em um final de semana meu mundo inteiro virou de ponta cabeça_

\- E fugiu de tudo isso. Não chore, por favor.

\- O quê? - E é quando percebo que a visão esfumaçada dele não é somente eu me perdendo nas lembranças, desde Benedict e eu nos beijando pela primeira vez, o olhar de ódio de Andrew sobre mim, Roger me contando sobre seu irracional medo de me ver afastar dele ou Gabriel me contando que gravou a gente transando. São as lágrimas que formaram sem eu perceber. - Acho que sinto mais do que sinto - e rio com a piada de dubiedade conotativa.

\- Gostaria de que você confiasse em mim para isso também. Que me contasse _também_ sobre que tem sentido.

\- Não sou muito boa nisso - e respiro fundo, deixando um pouco minha cabeça pender sobre minhas mãos e depois poder voltar a encará-lo. - Desculpe por expô-lo dessa maneira. Acho que agora é a hora em que eu me retiro - e eu me levanto e vou em direção è porta.

\- Lilian, espere. Você sabia?

\- Roger te ligou e explicou tudo, não foi? O que ainda você não sabe?

\- Você sabia da existência desse vídeo?

\- Claro que não.

\- Você não sabia que estava sendo filmada?

\- Só quando em entrevistas. - E mesmo que ele tenha deixado escapar, seu breve riso me acalenta um pouco. - De todas as pessoas que essa história afetará, eu só consegui pensar em você, bem, antes nos meus pais, mas logo em seguida definitivamente está você.

\- E o que você sugere que devamos fazer?

A pergunta dele é aquele tipo de pergunta que as pessoas fazem quando elas jogam para nós a bola flamejante da vez, deixando para a gente dar a resposta difícil.

\- Nos afastar. Quanto menos você for visto comigo nesse momento, melhor. Não há julgamentos aqui.

Ele acena, vem até mim e sinto toda a envoltura de seus braços sobre o meu corpo e seu beijo sobre a minha boca e, pela primeira, entre os seus braços me sinto grande e desconfortável.

Coloco o edredom sobre mim de novo e em passos de gazela me enfio rapidamente dentro do meu quarto.

Sinto-me mais confiante para enfrentar a situação e, pela primeira vez, pego meu _notebook_ e dou _play_ para ver o vídeo inteiro.


	30. Cap XXVIII - À noite todo gato é pardo

**Aos Olhos Do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVIII - À noite, todo gato é pardo**

Quando muita coisa acontece na sua vida, você acaba dando atenção para as menores porque é mais fácil de lidar. Não que o fato de seu ex-namorado e quase futuro marido ter te chantageando e guardado alguma memória física de vocês dois não seja preocupante o suficiente, mas convenhamos que perder um amigo da forma mais trágica possível ocupa um honroso lugar de " _how to fuck up your mind_ ". E, diante disso, em menos de 5 minutos a ansiedade e bravura contra o mundo são minadas e sou posta debaixo das cobertas da grande cama e fico imaginando o que Andrew me diria.

Daniel tentou me animar dizendo que a reprodução é tão ruim que é impossível associar uma das pessoas ali comigo, mas esse é só o jeito dele de (tentar) me consolar. Andrew, por outro lado, talvez me dissesse que essa é uma boa propaganda das outras habilidades e que era para eu aproveitar a visibilidade - mesmo que torta.

\- Veja, _love of my life_ , todos agora estão falando de você. Querem saber o seu lado, entender seu relacionamento e o público _adora_ a desconstrução do caráter alheio.

Eu posso vê-lo sorrir e, mesmo que isso fosse uma tentativa de conselho, a lascívia estaria em seus lábios e possivelmente estaria segurando um copo de vinho ou qualquer outra bebida e, não sei o porquê, o vejo naquele robe brilhante de azul marinho, e eu não quero lidar com meu amigo agora.

O que me faz desanuviar os pensamentos acerca do espírito do meu amigo que juro ver perto da varanda agora é as três batidas na porta e então o meu nome oco tentando se propagar através da madeira. Levanto-me e me arrasto até lá para ver:

\- Lilian! Por que demorou tanto?

Benedict se apressa para dentro do meu quarto e me beija rapidamente nos lábios. Olho para a cama e considero quanto tempo de fato devo ter demorado para perceber sua batida e até levanto os dedos para contar os segundos.

\- Oi... ahn... desculpa a pergunta, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Seu rosto está corado, seus ombros mais relaxados e suas mãos em seu quadril e o breve sorriso no rosto me fazem ponderar se o dia já acabou e eu nem ao menos percebi.

\- Não é você.

\- Acho que preciso um pouco mais que três palavras para entender. - E ele ri de mim e vem em minha direção, me abraça e beija meu pescoço suavemente.

\- Não é você no vídeo.

\- Calma... a negação de fato é o primeiro estágio e confesso que eu mesma estou na barganha agora, mas não acho que esse seja o caminho.

\- Lilian - e suas mãos se apertam sobre meu rosto e seus olhos estão colocados na mesma altura que os meus. Há luz, felicidade e, sim, alívio. - Não é você. Eu acabei de ver o vídeo inteiro_

\- O quê?! - E puxo o ar com força desejando um daqueles sacos pardos para me ajudar. - Como você pôde? Quer dizer_

\- Você viu o vídeo inteiro, certo?

\- Não. - Respondo prontamente. - Claro que não. O que acha que eu sou? Narcisista? Apreciadora da minha performance sexual? - E então me ânimo de negação se acalma e dá espaço para a vergonha e o desespero de imaginá-lo vendo aquilo. - Claro que não vi o vídeo. Quer dizer, eu tentei Não consegui. Não consigo. Me sinto_ - E então um lágrima brota do canto do meu olho.

Benedict possui a inteligência emocional que eu não desenvolvi e tão menos observei em outras pessoas e, por isso, ele me leva até a borda da cama e me faz sentar. Ele entende minha voz embargada, o nó que está em meu peito e que eu não tenho mais coragem.

\- Me conte como você se sente. Estou muito interessado em saber.

\- Exposta. Nua, além do literal, obviamente. - E ele não quer dar risada, mas traça um pequeno sorriso. - É o meu corpo, a minha intimidade que dei a ele e ele corrompeu isso, a minha confiança que eu tinha nele. É isso que eu sinto. A pouca privacidade que consegui manter foi dissolvida... e mesmo que eu consiga me livrar de tudo isso, sempre será a mancha o meu predicado.

\- Então acho que você deve respirar um pouco mais aliviada, porque aquela mulher naquele vídeo não é você. Muito parecida, devo acrescentar, mas não é.

\- Sinceramente, se eu olhei e acho que sou eu_ - e observo suas bochechas corarem um pouco e mordeu levemente o lábio.

\- Acho que eu estou em posição de afirmar que conheço seu corpo em alguns ângulos diferentes do usual. E afirmo categoricamente que aquele não é seu corpo. - E devo acrescentar que eu também coro e fico tímida diante do beijo que ele me dá, daquele jeito em que os lábios se encostam por um breve tempo e depois se abrem em um longo beijo antes de mudar a posição da boca. - Além disso - ele sussurra na minha orelha e então mordica o lóbulo, - a mulher tem uma tatuagem estratégica e - ele enrola meu cabelo em sua mão, - na última noite, inspecionei muito bem seu corpo e - e beija meu pescoço e sinto sua outra mão encostar na minha pele por dentro da minha camiseta - ainda assim não me lembro de nenhuma tatuagem.

E dessa maneira toda a minha estratégia para ligar para Anne e contar sobre a nova descoberta é adiada quando sinto sua mão, grande e urgente mão, cingir e apertar meu seio enquanto sua boca me beija com lascívia.

\- Mas é melhor confirmar.

Ele me deita na cama e puxa minha camiseta por cima de meus ombros e sinto tudo o que pode e deve ser sentindo quando se tem a atenção e curiosidade de uma língua acerca de cada pedaço de sua pele e determinação e paciência acerca de outros lugares, muito mais sensíveis, capazes de abstrair pensamentos e tornar tudo - exatamente tudo - sensação.

E, dada as circunstância, percebo que se existe alguém nesse mundo nas atuais conjecturas que realmente deve conhecer visivelmente meu corpo - quiçá melhor que a mim mesma, - essa pessoa é o homem que está com a cabeça entre as minhas pernas: Mr Benedict Cumberbatch. E é essa é uma das melhores vistas dele, acrescento.

Ligo para Anne depois para avisar sobre as notícias, o que a deixa meio embaraçada diante da confirmação de que ultimamente eu tenho estado nua na minha cama com aquele homem.

\- Isso é uma notícia boa, Lil... mas não vou citar sobre o fato dele ter identificado isso.

\- E muito obrigada pela discrição.

Feliz mesmo está Daniel, agora no _facetime_ comigo.

\- Isso quer dizer que posso ver o vídeo sem me sentir constrangido por ser você.

\- Vou escolher ficar feliz com o seu comentário.

\- Eu não estava curioso e nem nada antes, ok? Foi muito angustiante saber que esse seu ex-eu estava exposto, mas agora é uma pessoa que eu não conheço e_

\- Mas ainda é o Gabriel.

Ele franze a cara enojado e me pergunta se eu tenho certeza.

\- Claro que tenho, Dan! Foram três anos transando_

\- Ok! Sem detalhes íntimos.

\- Ah! Eu tenho que te escutar contando _detalhes_ dos seus encontros e eu não posso mencionar o dado concreto de que namorei e transei por três anos com o meu namorado da época?

\- Bem argumentado. Mas como você não se reconheceu?

\- Porque eu tenho um conhecimento meio limitado acerca do meu corpo. E Ben... sabe, não.

\- Hm... estranho essa informação porque, se bem me lembro, da última vez em que conversamos, a _coisa_ não tinha fluído até o final - e eu apenas sorrio, poderosamente, e Dan abre uma expressão de choque em seu rosto. - Vocês fizeram?!

\- Correção para o tempo verbal.

\- E qual é tempo?

\- Ouso dizer que para o gerúndio.

\- Eu não acredito nisso. O tempo todo?

\- Foram anos reprimidos de uma paixão latente, meu amigo.

Daniel enrubesce um pouco, passa a mão pelo rosto e diz:

\- Justo. Não sei o que isso quer dizer, mas acho que voltamos para o ponto inicial do seu argumento. Se você me escuta, eu vou te escutar.

\- Hm? Não, querido, esse é o máximo de informação que você terá.

\- Okay, então escuta só o que me aconteceu essa semana... - e passo alguns bons próximos minutos escutando Daniel me contar sobre um novo encontro, uma nova garota que ele conheceu no supermercado, troca de mensagens, garota espirituosa, e uma nova conversa sobre como ele sente que ela é a certa. Escuto ao fundo o barulho do chuveiro cessar e por um breve minuto desvio olhos de meu amigo para apreciar Benedict atravessar o quarto com a toalha enroscada em seu quadril.

Tudo o que preciso fazer agora é dar uma nota à mídia sobre o engano, alertar sobre o abuso do uso de imagem e também sobre confiança em parceiros psicóticos e tentar me manter absorta nessa fantasia perfeita em que criei com o meu Mr Cumberbatch.


	31. Capítulo XXIX - Skinned

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIX - Skinned**

Um zunido quase intermite me acorda. Sinto o cheiro conhecido da roupa de cama mesmo que o local esteja todo escuro e eu tenha um pouco de dificuldade para conseguir enxergar: minha vista está um pouco embaçada e sinto _a_ dor no ombro direito, o que me atrapalha para tentar levantar meu tronco da cama. O zunido vem da cozinha e a porta do quarto está encostada e eu vejo a luz que entra pela fresta e o zunido cessa.

Tateio por cima da cama para então chegar até o interruptor na parede e acender a luz para me cegar de vez. Ótimo. Estou no meu quarto em Londres.

\- Enfim acordou.

Roger está sentado em uma das cadeiras da grande mesa e está atento a um livro sobre o vidro. O barulho vinha da chaleira em que ele colocara água para esquentar para fazer seu chá.

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Tive que vir depois de nenhum retorno da sua parte.

\- Ah - e levo a mão à minha cabeça e me dirijo para a cozinha. - E onde _Anne_ está?

\- Foi cuidar de algumas coisas.

\- Você não tinha nada para fazer?

\- Você é a prioridade, Lilian.

\- Você já está sabendo?

\- Não através de você, mas sim, estou - e eu apareço pelo espaço da porta e apoio meu corpo ali, sorvendo um gole do meu copo de água enquanto olho para ele. - Você poderia ter me atendido. Respondido a qualquer mensagem minha.

" _Chegou bem?_ ". " _Onde está hospedada?_ ". " _Ben te recebeu bem?_ ".

\- Eu não quis.

Roger ergue a cabeça para me olhar e fecha o livro sem nem ao menos marcar a página.

\- Você deveria estar aliviada pelo... desfecho.

\- Tem algumas coisas que me incomodam ainda nisso.

\- Por exemplo? - Mas eu não falo nada. - Por favor, Lilian, já passamos da época da adolescente calada.

\- Você pode, por favor, não fazer qualquer comentário depreciativo no momento?

\- Estou aqui para te ajudar, como sempre estive.

\- E como você me ajudou, Roge?

\- Olha, - ele se levanta e vem até mim, - eu entendo que você esteja chateada, mas não projete em mim.

\- Projetar?! Não é projetar. Eu queria ter acabado com assunto da forma mais rápida possível, mas Anne e você me pediram para deixar em suas mãos_

\- _Nem é você no vídeo, Lilian!_

 _-_ Mas por 24 horas foi! - A exaltação em minha voz reflete fisicamente um estado que eu percebo que estava até agora escondido dentro de mim. Sim, estou chateada com Roger mais do que imaginava. Sim, estou chateada com Anne também. E, sim, o que me aconteceu não vai sair de mim tão facilmente como quando Benedict veio até mim trazer as boas novas. - Por um dia inteiro o mundo achou que era assim como eu, você, Benedict e qualquer outra pessoa acreditou. Um dia que tirou de mim a minha propriedade sobre o meu corpo e que agora por qualquer dez metros que eu ande escuto comentários machistas e explícitos. A minha imagem, Roger, está corrompida e nunca haverá um dia em que isso não será atrelado a mim. E como isso aconteceu? Como alguém tinha esse vídeo e sabia da chantagem? Por que você _me prometeu_ aquilo se não conseguiria cumprir?

\- Eu só prometi porque vi em seus olhos a necessidade de ser livre logo daquilo! - Roger leva o braço para me tocar, mas o segura no ar, aperta os dedos sobre a mão e pressiona os dentes. - Lil ... você sabe que não consegue lidar com situações extremas.

\- Extremas? _Extremas_ , _Roger? Andrew se matou!_ \- Grito e o observo recuar. - Isso é extremo. - Roger me olha dali, braços cruzados e olhar baixo, compenetrado sobre mim. Parece-me que temos um tabu entre nós quando a esse assunto e ele me olha como um tigre curioso quanto a sua presa.

\- E eu sinceramente não sei como você está lidando com isso. Você fugiu de mim tão rápido_

\- Não fugi _de você_. Fugi de tudo isso, Roge. Da loucura de tudo o que aconteceu e tem acontecido - e mostro um ainda pulso com uma bandagem. - Eu acho que tinha esse direito.

Nós trocamos olhares muito significativos. A conversa franca que tivemos depois da cerimônia de Andrew está vibrando entre nós e Roger sente a minha distância. Quando algo realmente ruim aconteceu, não foi na porta dele em que bati e em parte me sinto mal por isso, mas ele... qualquer outra pessoa daqui estava muito envolvida com tudo e eu precisei de alguém _de fora_ e Benedict aceitou meu estado amortecido e fez me sentir imersa na áurea fantasiosa da nossa relação.

Brincamos de casinha enquanto nos convínhamos.

Eu dou alguns passo até a cadeira e o convido a fazer o mesmo. Tento formular bem quais serão minhas próximas palavras, e bem sei que precisa ser uma frase curta para que eu não acabe chorando do meio. Precisa ser rápido:

\- Eu não tenho raiva de você - e seguro a respiração exatamente para conseguir engolir o nó na garganta. - E também não é uma projeção. Estou chateada e... _triste_. - Encaro meus dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa, inspirando e expirando e prestando muito atenção no movimento da minha caixa torácica diante do ato involuntário de meu corpo. - _Miseravelmente triste_ , e medo.

Tenho medo por Benedict. Por dias nos esforçamos na fantasia, e agora temo mostrar a ele o quão quebrada realmente estou e medo de como isso possa afetá-lo.

Roger se levanta e pede para me abraçar e eu o deixo. Diz-me que tenho todo o direito de me sentir como quiser diante das merdas que nos envolveram nos últimos dias, mas que por hora ele está aliviado por eu não odiá-lo.

Eu jamais poderei odiá-lo.

 _Testa iluminação. Um pouco mais para a direita. Acho que não sai Sol hoje. Nunca sai, não vai ser hoje que vai acontecer - mas vamos mudar a posição das poltronas, só para precaver. Ajeita microfone sobre a roupa, arruma o fio. Calma, precisa ajeitar melhor aqui, porque senão dá ruído. Fala um pouco? É, melhorou. O pessoal da maquiagem tá chegando? Pode pedir para entrar. A senhorita está confortável?Será que depois você poderia autografar o boné do meu filho? É, ele é seu fã_

A decisão partiu de Anne.

\- Não escreva nada. Não responda a ninguém. Embarque no próximo voo e vamos fazer uma coletiva sucinta aqui, pelo menos assim você está com a gente por perto.

Benedict tem ainda um ou dois compromissos de divulgação do filme e não pôde voltar comigo. Arrumei minha mala rapidamente e obedeci as ordens dela, me despedindo dele no hall no hotel com um beijo, um abraço e uma promessa de nos vermos logo.

Anne julgou melhor escolher bem a emissora e quem seria o entrevistador, o local e está mesmo o horário.

\- O foco não é para ser nenhum dos escândalos. Elizabeth conduzirá a entrevista esportiva e depois, no final, você falará sobre o fato.

Eram apenas 5 passos da porta do hotel até o táxi e foi o suficiente para me ver rodeada de pessoas perguntando, induzindo, julgando e até mesmo me xingando. Eu usufruo de redes sociais para manter o interesse dos seguidores do meu esporte e até mesmo para que eles se sintam parte da minha rotina: não me importo com essa exposição, com aquela que eu escolho dar. Mas é esse outro lado que, juro, faz-me sentir até aquela velha agulhada em meu ombro: a exposição em que me é roubada.

O fato de eu ter me tornado uma pessoa pública não confere ao público propriedade dela. É diferente quando alguém que aprecia seu trabalho se aproxima de você querendo uma foto, um autógrafo e pergunta como está seu pulso. Outra coisa, completamente oposta, é alguém que está ali pela fofoca - seja ela qual for. " _Seu pulso está quebrado porque você caiu no chão enquanto gravava uma nova sex tape com Cumberbatch?"_

Não pedi isso. Lá trás quando me foi dada a opção de progredir no tênis, eu unicamente escolhi continuar jogando e fora do país; a fama, o que eu fazia fora da quadra, quem eram meus amigos e afins são consequências que na época achei que seriam tranquilas de aceitar. Mas não é.

\- Como você lida com isso tão tranquilamente?

\- Sempre mantive uma conversa franca com os fãs e, principalmente, porque consegui equilibrar bem qual exposição darei - me disse Benedict mais tarde. - Lil, me escute... alguns vão querer te crucificar e, infelizmente, agora depende de você deixar ou não. Não de mim, ou Anne, ou Roger... só você.

Conheço minha entrevistadora. Elizabeth é uma das poucas mulheres do jornalismo esportivo e ainda mais com enfoque para o tênis. Ela fora uma das primeiras jornalistas que escrevera meu nome ao lado da palavra prodígio e pediu para que ficassem atentos a mim. As palavras delas se cumpriram e ao longos dos dez anos nos encontramos algumas vezes e até saímos para jantar.

\- Lilian, não fique nervosa. Vamos conduzir da melhor maneira possível.

Seus olhos são azuis, assim como de quase todos que me cercavam, mas são mais suaves, como aquarela azul diluída em muita água. Hoje seu cabelos estão mais curtos, na altura dos ombros e com as pontas mais claras. É o tipo de imagem que te acalma.

\- Desculpe, Elizabeth. Muita coisa tem acontecido e isso me deixa com dores de cabeça constantemente.

\- Posso imaginar, querida. Estamos prontos? - A pergunta é direcionada à equipe. Arrumo minha postura, uma última olhada para Anne ao fundo e ela levanta os dois dedões timidamente para mim, como forma de manter calma, junto com seu largo sorriso.

\- Estamos aqui hoje com uma das maiores tenistas dos últimos tempos, Lilian Lunière. Olá, Lilian, como você está?

A genialidade dessa mulher em nos deixar confortáveis é impressionante. Ela me pergunta sobre Cingapura, o frenesi do US OPEN, minha decisão de não ir para Zurique, o pulso torcido, meu tratamento e os próximos planos. Contamos piadas uma a outra, mas nada além do habitual.

Ela introduz o assunto de forma magistral e quase metafórica e então é a hora de eu olhar diretamente para a câmera e dizer o que tenho para ser dito.


	32. Capítulo XXX - O Primeiro Indício do Fim

**Aos Olhos Do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXX - O Primeiro Indício do Fim**

Estou dentro da casa de James. Sua humilde residência em um local calmo em Londres que hoje tem essa áurea densa e fria. Olho para Dan, que está fingindo entretido com o quadro pintado à óleo sobre o sofá da sala de visitas. Eu... bem, eu estou parada de pernas cruzadas sobre o sofá e olhando para James enclausurado no cobertor no outro canto.

Seus olhos azuis estão avermelhados, assim como a ponta de seu nariz e os lábios. Sinais nítidos de uma noite de choro.

\- Vamos sair - digo enfim. - Vamos ao cinema, à galeria, ao meio da Picadilly_

\- Não estou no clima, Lil.

\- Essa é a sorte. Você deveria pegar toda a sua tristeza e pôr para fora diante de programas cotidianos.

\- E ficar rodeado da sua felicidade com Mr Cumberbatch e observar Daniel flertar com todo mundo ao redor dele?

\- Seria uma boa ideia para mim - acrescenta Dan.

\- Não - ralho de volta, abrindo a boca para que Dan a leia dizendo "qual o seu problema?". - Vamos ficar com você e sofrer com você.

\- Lil, acho melhor a gente conversar antes de você começar a dar ideias demais aqui. Ok: olhar ameaçador detectado.

\- Vamos, Jimmy... - e eu me arrasto até ele. - Tem uma peça bem bobinha que estreou, certo, Dan?

\- É algo incrivelmente profundo acerca da natureza humana?

\- Acho que não.

\- Comédia romântica?

\- Nop.

\- Diálogos profundos acerca da Paixão e Amor?

\- Não ao ponto de entendermos alguma coisa.

\- Dan, você conhece o diretor? - Mas Daniel refuta a ideia com um enfático aceno.

\- Benedict consegue entradas para nós.

\- Ah, seu par romântico vai?!

Respiro fundo porque eu mesma não sei a resposta para tal pergunta. Ele me convidara para ver a peça e definitivamente arrastar dois amigos sendo um deprimido não deveria estar nos planos dele.

\- Ele está ciente da condição - minto, já ponderando o momento em que correrei para o banheiro para avisá-lo sobre a mudança de planos.

\- Você contou para ele sobre o meu estado atual?! Que beleza! Ridicularizado agora por um colega de trabalho.

\- Ele vai se comportar. Vai ser bom, James. Essa casa inteira cheira ela e _não me olhe assim que você entendeu o que estou dizendo_.

\- E depois vamos a um pub para converter todas as suas lágrimas em álcool - Daniel se levanta e dá um breve tapa no ombro do amigo e uma piscadela. - Whisky escocês, prometo.

\- Por favor, James. Ficar aqui só vai piorar tudo - e eu toco seu joelho escondido pela coberta e tento ao máximo conseguir realmente sentir empatia pela dor dele ao tentar conectar-me em seus olhos. Ele sustenta o ato e vejo o brotar da água inundar e escorrer timidamente pelo rosto.

Eu quero que doa em mim também, que esse coração partido dele me traga algum outro sentimento e poder somar aos que eu já tenho.

\- Ok - ele consegue por fim sussurrar. - Vamos ao teatro.

Ao noticiar sobre os atuais planos e entradas extras, escuto um leve bufo do outro lado da linha, mas Benedict opta apenas por me diz que conhece a diretora e que outrora trabalharam juntos e não sabe se será uma boa arrastar James para essa peça - e tal ideia é exposta novamente à caminho do evento.

\- Na verdade, não importa o quão feliz o conteúdo seja desde que tornemo-lo horrível para James.

\- Vocês têm um jeito bem estranho de lidar com a situação.

\- Eu sei... mas imagine como deve ser você se preparar todo e ter o pedido de casamento negado.

Ben apenas me olha, segura minha mão sobre a minha coxa e volta a atenção para o trânsito. Estamos a caminho do teatro e ele comenta sobre como fora divertido poder me assistir treinando durante a manhã.

\- Você realmente acerta a bolinha na cesta de basquete!

\- Roger é muito linguarudo, mas, sim. Acerto. Como eu já te disse, muito boa de mira.

\- Ah, exatamente. O que só me faz lembrar que você me deve uma competição de dardos.

\- Acho que você tem segundas intenções nesse programa em específico.

\- Exibir você e toda a sua habilidade para humilhar meus amigos - e eu rio com a possibilidade disso ser verdade. Ben quer me exibir para os seus amigos. - Lilian... - a mudança no tom de voz.

\- Sim?

\- Você sabe que hoje era para ter sido um programa somente entre mim e você, certo?- Eu fecho os olhos e suspiro e tento explicar sobre como fiquei de mãos atadas diante de James. - Tudo bem, eu entendo. Só queria que você entendesse que eu tinha planos para nós dois somente.

\- As circunstâncias mudaram. Desculpe.

Chegamos ao teatro e James e Daniel nos esperam no hall de entrada. Dan me acena com a cara comprimida e acelera seus passos até nós, apontando para o amigo com a mão na frente do corpo para que o mesmo não veja o gesto e me sussurra:

\- Ele vai _me_ matar com essa depressão toda. - E eu o acerto com um tapa no ombro.

\- Ele está mal, Dan.

\- Não acredito em que deveríamos deixá-lo sozinho - Benedict aponta James com a cabeça depois de cumprimentar Daniel, e nós três o observamos e vemos a cena, que eu classifiquei como de cortar-o-coração e Daniel, patética, do nosso amigo apoiado ao grande pilar e com o celular na mão.

Suspiramos os três, juntos. Entrelaço meus dedos ao de Benedict porém nós dois somos ágeis para desfazer o ato, que se tornou comum entre nós depois de Nova York, após o rápido olhar triste de James para nós.

\- Lil - James me diz depois de me abraçar, - três pessoas passaram aqui e comentaram sobre o _musical_.

\- Vai ser bom, James - tento convencer com a busca pelo olhar de apoio de Dan. - Vai ser horrível - e me apresso ao puxá-lo pela mão para procurarmos nosso camarote.

\- Você, alguma vez, já foi a algum musical?

É a única coisa que escuto antes de entrarmos de fato ao teatro - o que é bom, afinal, comentários sarcásticos sempre só saem diante de algum estado de espírito que resta na pessoa (independente qual).

Dan e eu mantivemos durante todo o espetáculos - que foi lindíssimo - a cara contorcida para convencer James de que não estávamos nenhum pouco maravilhados com tudo o que nos foi exposto.

\- Na sinopse está escrito algo sobre o lado mais obscuro do ser humano - sussurrou Dan em meu ouvido em um determinado momento. - Ou eu não estou entendo a _vibe_ da peça ou alguém errou muito na hora de escrever isso.

Espiei para James ao lado de Dan e depois fiz contato visual com este, mostrando claramente minha preocupação com tanta alegria exposta por tantos atores dançantes e cantantes. Poderia ter sido pior essa escolha aleatória?

\- Não achei tão boa - comenta Daniel assim em que a luzes voltam a ser acesas.

\- Não me identifiquei com nada na história - acrescento e de soslaio observo Benedict segurar o riso.

\- Vocês estão de brincadeira comigo, né? O cara mudou os planos _da vida dele_ para conseguir ficar com Elena.

\- Não foi uma boa escolha - sussurra Dan para mim.

\- Veja pelo lado bom: agora vocês terão o dobro de lágrimas para converter em álcool - retribuo no mesmo tom baixo. - James, o cara desistiu dele por ela. Isso é ruim - digo, depois, diretamente para ele.

Levantamos para nos retirar dali e sinto a mão de Benedict sobre a minha cintura que, além de um toque de gentileza, significa que ele quer falar algo somente para mim:

\- Vamos parabenizar a produção?

Volto meus olhos para ele e depois para James que acabara de ter o _Iphone_ confiscada por Dan.

\- Vou pelo menos parabenizar a direção. Foi um belo espetáculo - e eu concordo, dizendo que o acompanharei. Sinalizo para Dan que voltaremos em breve e peço que nos esperem no hall.

\- Desculpe pela péssima experiência.

\- Tudo bem. Foi divertido poder apreciar de perto a dinâmica entre você e seus amigos.

\- Divertido é uma palavra.

\- Você fica... não me leve a mal, é normal, mas com Daniel você aparenta estar sempre relaxada. Comigo você ainda parece que controla algumas atitudes - e eu mordo o lábio diante de sua contestação.

\- Bom, Dan e eu - mas sua risada me impede de completar qualquer linha de raciocínio.

\- Não precisa me explicar, Lil. É compreensível - e antes que ele pudesse inclinar para me beijar sobre os lábios, ele redireita a postura para a pessoa que se aproxima de nós e desfaz nossas mãos dadas para cumprimentá-la com um beijo no rosto e um abraço.

\- Lilian, essa é Sophie, a diretora.

Uma moça alta, esbelta, elegante em seu vestido rodado azul marinho e, não surpreendentemente, olhos azuis como safiras. Estendo a mão, parabenizo-a pelo trabalho e Benedict lhe conta sobre eu ter trazido um amigo com coração partido para assistir à peça. Eles riem.

Sophie é elegante em sua postura, em seus gestos e comunicação, dizendo-me sobre como é apreciadora de tênis mesmo que não seja uma exímia jogadora e que gostaria de poder acompanhar mais os torneios do que de fato seja possível.

\- Talvez possamos jogar juntos algum dia, quando você estiver disponível, claro - acrescenta Benedict e me olha para procurar apoio em seu convite.

\- Será ótimo. Posso confirmar minha agenda com você depois?

\- Claro.

E então sou apresentada aos dois atores principais e Benedict e Sophie entrelaçam em narrativas minuciosas sobre percepções e técnicas de atuações, sobre o arco de cada personagem - sempre, claro, elogiando as performances dos atores.

\- Vamos para um pequeno coquetel agora, gostariam de juntar a nós? - Oferece Sophie olhando para nós dois.

\- Será ótimo!

\- Ah, _seria_ um prazer - digo, atravessando o ânimo de meu companheiro. - Mas eu tenho a missão ombro-amigo para exercer ainda... mas agradeço a gentileza do convite, Mrs Sophie. Foi um esplêndido trabalho - e aperto sua mão e sorrio de volta, ainda encantada pela delicadeza de seus traços.

\- Entendo perfeitamente, não se preocupe - e ela me devolve o sorriso e eu tenho aquela sensação de querer passar a mão dela pela minha bochecha para sentir a textura de sua pele que aparenta ser macia. Controle-se, Lilian.

Ao me virar para ir até o encontro dos meninos, percebo uma leve resistência de Benedict apenas pela tensão em sua mão sobre a minha. Meus olhos passam pelas nossas mãos juntas, pelo seu braço e depois me deparo com o seu rosto virado para o palco ao nosso lado e movimentação dos bastidores. Posiciono-me do lado dele, enlaçando agora meu braço entorno do dele e olho para todas as pessoas desmontando luzes, cenários e afins.

\- É muito bonito ver como todos se esforçam pelo espetáculo - e ele apenas meneia a cabeça. - Sente falta?

\- O cinema é muito bom. A televisão é muito boa. Mas a energia do palco... - e ele respira tão fundo que quase sou obrigada a acompanhá-lo. - Você tem um texto, um personagem e precisa ali do diretor, do pessoal do figurino, do cenário, iluminação... você precisa diariamente de outras tantas pessoas para te ajudar a compor um único personagem. É incrível.

\- Acho que você deveria ir com eles - e ele me olha, curioso. - James vai chorar mito essa noite e talvez até saia em briga com Daniel... então_

Ele me beija e me abraça e então nos separamos.

\- Que bom que você já chegou - ralha Dan para mim, mostrando um _Iphone_ com a tela rachada. - Eu devo um novo celular para James.


	33. Capítulo XXXI - Se beber, não responda

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXI - Se beber, não responda**

O bom é que James recuperou a habilidade de andar se apoiado em alguma coisa - parede, mesa, pessoa - e eu só preciso me esforçar para dar direção ao seus passos descoordenados. Guio-nos até meu quarto e peço gentilmente para que ele deite.

\- Você estará bem depois - tento prometer enquanto o observo travar uma briga com a coberta para tentar se colocar debaixo dela.

\- Estarei um lixo amanhã: com ressaca e ainda rejeitado.

\- Sim. Agora, tente dormir - e me dirijo para o interruptor para apagar as luzes.

\- Lil?

\- Sim?

\- Por que Amy não me amou?

Eu não sei.

Apago as luzes, vou para a cozinha, fervo água, faço um chá e, mesmo diante do frio intenso lá fora, abro a janela da varanda e me sento em um das poltronas.

Nossa noite foi um porre.

Fomos expulsos do primeiro pub porque Daniel estava tão bêbado que não conseguia não flertar com qualquer alma viva ali dentro. Em prol de um nariz quebrado a menos, pedi para o namorado da menina que apenas nos deixasse ir embora - mas não sem antes Daniel dar um beijo na boca da menina e todo meu esforço se tornar em vão e seu nariz de fato ser quebrado por um soco.

Um pedido gentil de se retirar virou uma obrigação pelo dono do pub.

\- Por que você fez isso?! - Briguei com Daniel depois de comprar um pacote de ervilhas congeladas numa conveniência qualquer.

\- Ela era linda - e eu apertei ainda mais o pacote contra seu nariz até ouvi-lo gritar de dor. - Ei!

\- Você é um idiota!

\- Ela também quis.

\- Ela te disse isso? Te pediu? Te deu um beijo antes? Não. Não deduza o que as mulheres querem, Dan!

\- Quanto mau humor.

Fomos ao segundo pub que estava absurdamente lotado e com alguma tipo de música tocando. James enchia as canecas como se bebessem água e eu ouvia pela décima vez naquela noite como fora humilhante reservar um restaurante por dois meses e ter seu pedido negado na frente de tanta gente. Eu segurei a mão de James, olhei no fundo de seus olhos azuis e tudo o que consegui dizer era desculpa pelos planos terem dado errado.

Uma música alegre e dançante começou a tocar e Daniel arrastou James para o meio da multidão enquanto eu consegui me desvencilhar de seu pedido e pude ficar sentada ao fundo observando-os e implorando para que não ficassem pelados.

Foi nesse tempo sozinha que uma moça alta e loira, de cabelos presos, veio até mim.

\- Posso me sentar? - Perguntou, apontando para o sofá a minha frente e eu apenas concordei. - Sou Samantha.

Uma batida a mais em meu coração se instalou e eu puxei minha água para mais perto de mim.

\- Lilian.

\- Eu sei. Eu vim aqui para te conhecer enfim.

\- Me conhecer? Desculpe, eu_

\- Eu sei que você sabe quem eu sou. Só queria ver você de perto e longe dos holofotes.

Não consegui fazer qualquer comentário. Samantha estava diante de mim, com toda classe que uma mulher pode adquirir para querer intimidar alguém. Eu só consegui perguntar por que ela queria tanto me conhecer.

\- Queria saber o que você tem que tanto encantou meu marido. Desculpe, ex-marido.

\- Uma situação bem desconfortável para nós duas essa que você criou.

\- É como você me fez sentir por muito tempo, obrigada a sempre competir com seu fantasma dentro da minha própria casa.

\- Sinto muito por isso.

\- Oh, não... você não sente. Você nem sabia que estava lá, não é mesmo? Como pode sentir se nem existiu para você? Ao contrário de mim, que estava lá e senti tudo: a perda do interesse do meu marido, a perda do nosso filho e logo em seguida um divórcio. Você realmente sente?

E eu apenas discordei com um breve aceno de cabeça.

\- Não estou aqui para te intimidar, Lilian - ela se debruçou sobre a minha mesa e segurou nosso olhar por alguns segundos. Ao perceber que eu mesma não o desfaria, ela voltou sua postura ereta para o encosto

\- Bem difícil de acreditar nisso.

\- Apenas quero alertá-la de que ele que precisa estar em constante movimento e vai perder o interesse em breve.

Gravei bem aquelas palavras e o que aquilo me fez sentir. Ela estava prestes a se levantar e ir embora com um breve sorriso no rosto quando perguntei sobre Roger.

\- O que há?

\- Qual era sua relação com ele?

\- Apenas bons amigos.

\- Entendo... e assim o é Benedict: um bom amigo. Por que vocês se afastaram?

Ela travou a boca em uma linha reta e tornou a se acomodar sobre o sofá, mas agora tinha os músculos enrijecidos.

\- O que você sabe?

\- Que Roger é um ótimo amigo e ele mantém Benedict por perto e que você esteve por perto, mas não o mais. O que aconteceu?

Seus olhos brilharam para mim:

\- Roge me apresentou Ben. Foi isso o que aconteceu. Não havia espaço para dois na minha vida e eu fiz uma escolha.

\- Vocês namoraram? Tiveram alguma coisa?

\- Não. Roger e eu éramos exatamente o que você e ele são hoje. Proteção. E talvez você deva considerar a possibilidade de que Ben não vai aceitar ficar em segundo em sua vida. Posso me retirar antes que seus amigos bêbados retornem?

Mas ela não me esperou responder. Levantou-se e saiu da minha vista muito rapidamente, misturando-se naquela multidão.

" Como você está?". Era Benedict me perguntando.

"Estou bem. Noite muito engraçado com os dois. Não brigaram ainda".

Mulher maluca. Será que me seguiu até aqui - ou quis as energias cósmicas que nos encontrássemos só para ela proliferar seu discurso ensaiado na frente do espelho por todos esses anos? No entanto, meus pensamentos e sentimentos não passaram disso naquele momento quando avistei Daniel e James correndo, girando suas camisetas com um braço estendido sobre a cabeça e correndo para fora do pub. Fui até o caixa, paguei nossas contas e sai correndo atrás deles.

Avistei James largado no meio da calçada com as costas contra a fina neve que já congelara sobre a superfície.

\- Droga, Jimmy! - Me esforcei para colocá-lo de pé. - Você vai morrer congelado. Vista sua camiseta e toma seu casaco! - Enquanto o ajudava, corri os olhos de um lado para o outro da rua, mas nenhum sinal de Daniel.

\- Ela disse não, Lil! - Gritou James perto de mais da minha orelha o que me fez assustar e largá-lo por um momento, o que resultou em seus joelhos caírem com tudo sobre a calçada. - _Ela não me quis! -_ E começou a chorar, batendo os punhos contra a camada de gelo.

\- Eu não vejo Daniel. Pra onde ele foi?

\- Ela me amava...

\- _Daniel!_ \- Gritei.

-...e não me amou mais depois...

\- Me ajude a encontrá-lo, James.

\- ... quando ela parou de me amar?

\- Talvez ela nunca tenha se apaixonado! Agora, cale a boca, e me ajude a encontrar Daniel!

Mas o estrago já estava feito. A luz no poste perto da gente tremulava um pouco e mesmo assim não fui impedida de ver a dor sobre os olhos de meu amigo ali, de joelhos aos meus pés, tremulantes sob a facada de uma sentença em que eu nem pensara para dizer. James apoiou um pé e depois levantou-se, mostrando-se maior que a mim, encarando-me de cima e com a veia em sua testa a saltar: olhos pregados sobre os meus e eles mal piscavam e sua raiva e dor eram latentes e estavam me engolindo. Suas grandes mãos repousaram sobre meus ombros e mesmo com casaco grosso pude sentir a pressão da ponta de cada um de seus dedos sobre a minha pele.

Parte de mim sentiu medo.

\- Por que você diz isso?

\- James, me desculpe, eu falei sem pensar.

\- Você não a conheceu. Não sabe nada sobre Amy - e eu concordei conforme minha saliva tornava-se mais espessa e difícil de ser engolida. - Ficamos juntos por muito tempo. - E novamente meneei a cabeça e senti suas mãos moverem para perto de meu pescoço e quem sabe se alguma lágrima se formava em mim. Eu estava tremendo, meramente tremendo, e não sabia se ele podia sentir isso ou se era coisa da minha cabeça. - Ninguém fica tanto tempo com outra pessoa sem se apaixonar, Lilian.

\- Desculpe, James, eu_ - mas engoli com dificuldade e queria fechar meus olhos aos sentir seus dedões sobre minha traqueia e sua veia quase encostar em mim de tão pulsante. E eles subiram pelo meu pescoço e repousaram sobre minhas têmporas e consegui obervar o nascer da água, os olhos se encherem, fulgurarem para mim, o tremular de seus lábios e a ponta de seu nariz avermelhar-se.

James me abraçou e chorou pesadamente sobre meu ombro e confesso que me senti aliviada.

A voz de Daniel cortou nosso abraço longo com a alegria de uma criança que encontrou uma loja de doces, mas, nesse caso, era de bebidas. Surgiu por algum beco escuro com suas garrafas que ele jurava que deixaria James feliz. Quando ele se aproximou e viu o estado do nosso amigo, vitou-se para mim e perguntou:

\- O que você fez?

Terminamos a noite perambulando pela noite fria, os três abraçados, eu no meio para equilibrá-los, tentando entender a ideia de arrancar a camisa e sair correndo cada um para um lado. Andamos por muito tempo, sem algum rumo - eu pelo menos não tinha rumo, ou achava que não - até me deparar com a entrada de uma casa que me era familiar.

\- Lil, por que estamos aqui? - Indagou Dan, alternando os olhos e mal conseguindo focar o que estava a nossa frente.

\- Eu não sei - consegui balbuciar depois de um tempo. Deixei-os sentados na sarjeta para me direcionar aos degraus exuberantes e poder encarar a imensa entrada de portas duplas. Estiquei as mãos e senti o frio que elas emanavam. Havia uma placa anunciando a venda da residência. Queria poder entrar e ver se os móveis ainda estavam da mesma maneira, se o seu quarto estava desarrumado como ele jamais admitiria e sua piscina translúcida como requeria.

Andrew me fazia falta.

Levei meus dedos até meus lábios e depois para uma das portar. A despedida que não tivemos.

Quando me virei para os meus meninos, James estava caindo para trás com a garrafa já rolada para longe de sua mão.

\- Ele dormiu! - Gritou Daniel para mim e depois caiu na gargalhada, me pedindo para falar baixo.

\- Okay, _boys_ \- comecei, fazendo muito esforço para conseguir pôr James de pé. - Hora de irmos para casa e consegui evitar que Daniel abaixasse sua braguilha e mijasse no poste.

Daniel está deitado no sofá da minha sala e disse para eu esquecê-lo ali porque não existe qualquer condição física dele dar mais um passo. Eu não me importo. Dou apenas mais uma olhada por cima de meus ombros para ver se seu ronco vai inundar minha sala mais uma vez ou se devo me preocupar com sua ausência, mas sou apreciada pelo barulho e volto os olhos para o dia que vai amanhecer em breve.

Daniel vai acordar muito tarde e me perguntar o que aconteceu com o seu nariz. James vai dormir pouco e vou deixá-lo tomar um belo banho relaxante na banheira e preparar algo gorduroso e outra doce para ele comer para tentar controlar sua ressaca - que durará mais do que a última, que acontecera quando ele era novo. Ele vai me perguntar, de novo, por que eu disse aquilo e eu darei de ombros, alegando que estava desesperada pelo sumiço de Dan.

Mas ele não vai acreditar.

Vai se sentar comigo aqui na varanda e me perguntar como foi em Nova York e eu responderei que foi ótimo, que Benedict é um ótimo cara e que eu tenho sorte.

\- E onde ele esteve mesmo essa noite?

Direi que saiu com uns amigos, que não sei onde exatamente ele fora e que isso não é importante. E então James vai colocar sua mão sobre a minha e me pedir para não evitar seus olhos, porque muito antes de nos afastarmos, éramos grandes amigos.

\- Somos grandes amigos, James.

\- Eu sei. Por isso olhe para mim e me responda: você está apaixonada por ele?

E uma única lágrima brotará de meus olhos.


	34. Capítulo XXXII - Não vá embora, Lil

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXII - Não vá embora, Lil.**

James me pediu um tempo e eu o dei: e agora, mesmo com todas as nossas conversas profundas, tenho um amigo seminu no quarto em que separei para os meus pais, assistindo a todos os filmes em que eu pedi encarecidamente para que não visse e bebendo todo o whisky que saí para comprar (para ele).

Ajeito o cachecol entorno de meu pescoço e grito que vou sair e em breve vou voltar - ou não. Desço e peço por um táxi, melhor do que sair com o próprio carro conforme Anne me alertou. Os olhos do taxista estão quase fixos em mim pelo retrovisor e eu finjo não ver isso - e seu sorriso quase malicioso e grotesco - atrás dos óculos escuros.

A rua continua a mesma, o toldo verde escuro, o letreiro em branco, as mesinhas redondas postas para fora - cada qual com uma toalha quadrada diferente - e a mim ainda bate a sensação de reconhecimento. Chris vem até mim, esfregando as mãos sobre o avental atado em seu corpo e me abre um sorriso.

\- Estava só te esperando! - Ele me diz após aceitar meu abraço e direcionar uma mesa ao fundo.

\- Muito previsível.

\- Depois da quantidade de merda que tem te acontecido... O mesmo de sempre? - E concordo com um breve aceno.

\- Na verdade... Chris, posso ficar no balcão?

\- Claro! Será um prazer... venha, sente-se aqui. Viu, eles vão começar a gravar, sabia? E depois vão parar um pouco para as festas de final de ano.

\- Desculpe, mas sobre o que você está falando?

\- _Sherlock_.

\- Ah, sim... _Sherlock._

 _-_ Você sabe... você e Mr Cumberbatch - mas ele se cala quando se vira para me olhar. - Estou feliz, só isso. Ele é um bom cara, melhor que aquele outro_

\- Ok! Melhor que o ex, entendido a mensagem.

\- Ele vem?

\- Ele não costuma se atrasar - e lanço meu melhor sorriso de felicidade.

Ontem ele veio até meu apartamento para me ver e, mesmo que não tenha dito nada, era tangível seu desconforto ao deparar com Daniel de boxer andando da minha cozinha para o _meu_ quarto.

\- Ressaca - respondi.

Sorri quando percebi que teria de pedir para entrar em minha casa, depois de tudo o que já acontecera entre nós. Convidei-o para entrar e ele deu um passo para dentro e parou diante de mim. Seus olhos estavam entre o verde e o azul e sua expressão era de cansaço, e mesmo assim ele me sorriu, levou a mão ao meu rosto, acariciou, laçou-me pela cintura e deu-me um beijo profundo e rápido. E depois ficou ali, olhando meus olhos, ainda enlaçado em mim e depositou um beijo em meus cabelos.

\- Não dormiu?

\- Muito pouco. E você?

\- Se quiser volto outra hora.

\- Ahn... - e nós ouvimos James cantarolar de forma muito desafinada no banheiro e olhei para o homem a minha frente. - Ressaca de amor. Vamos... lá para fora? Eles se apossaram de todo o meu apartamento em menos de cinco minutos, a varanda é o único lugar intocado ainda.

Ofereci o chá e conseguimos nos acomodar os dois em na belíssima espreguiçadeira.

\- Como foi a noite?

\- Daniel beijou a namorada de um cara do primeiro pub, levou um soco_

\- Oh, então é para isso que ele estava segurando o bife no rosto!

\- Exatamente. Fomos para outro lugar - e respirei bem fundo e ele notou a pausa dramática.

\- Você beijou alguém? - Meus olhos se arregalaram e neguei logo em seguida. - Poderia acontecer... você saiu para beber junto deles e_

\- Mas eu não bebo.

\- Bom, você bebeu comigo.

\- Porque _é você_.

Nos encaramos e eu tentei lê-lo, mas não consegui. Ele afagou meu rosto e depois sorveu um gole do chá.

\- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, Benedict?

Não houve uma pausa dramática e longa, é apenas o resquício da memória daquilo: do som da voz dele, que me sempre foi uma melodia maliciosa para meus ouvidos e todos os outros sentidos, com as sonoridades daquelas palavras:

\- Sophie e eu nos beijamos.

E eu fiquei esperando para que desmentisse, mas nada houve. Nada foi-me dito. Levantei-me devagar, depositei minha xícara sobre a mesa baixa e me afastei, dando as costas para ele.

\- Lil_

Mordi o lábio e tentei encontrar algo de muito interessante nas minhas mãos para que eu não virasse e me deparasse com _aquele_ homem sentado na _minha_ espreguiçadeira. Com aquele homem... cujas variáveis de cores de seus olhos eu sabia de cor, aquela pequena macha marrom amarelada em um de suas íris que às vezes me levava a perguntar como se formara, a breve pinta em seu pescoço que aos meus olhos dava o ar de um adolescente dentro de um corpo desenvolvido, a textura de seus cabelos que agora com os cachos a se formarem às vezes se emaranhavam nos meus dedos quando ele se posicionava, cansada, entre os meus seios, e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse raciocinar outra coisa, senti sobre meus ombros suas mãos e um pedido para que pudesse me virar.

\- E eu nem cheguei na parte em que Jimmy e Dan arrancaram as camisetas e me deixaram sozinha no pub e depois desesperada procurando eles no meio do frio.

Eu me virei mas não conseguia olhar para ele. Senti sobre minhas bochechas o calor de suas mãos e ele se aproximou ainda mais de meu corpo ao perceber que eu não cederia.

\- Me desculpe, Lil - seu sussurro atravessou meus ouvidos e o que mais me incomodava era aquela coisa que atrapalhava meu respirar e raciocínio. - Você me deixou tão fácil naquela noite e, por favor, não estou dizendo que a culpa é sua.

Só que não era a designação da culpa que brilhava em mim quando enfim o encarei: era a minha preocupação de não conseguir saber o que sentia por ele. Era para me sentir traída - talvez - e definitivamente tinha o direito de sentir raiva, e mais uma vez eu focava em mim e não nele, o que amplificou os sentidos daquelas palavras: " _você me deixou tão fácil"_.

\- Samantha veio falar comigo e ela disse que você perderia o interesse.

\- Minha ex mulher?

\- No segundo pub. Ela veio, se sentou e falou.

\- Por que você não me contou, Lilian? - Ele soava bravo, mas eu não estava.

\- Porque me foi indiferente. - Um sorriso se fez em seus lábios. - Roger tentou te manter longe mim por todos esses anos e mesmo assim você está aqui, _ainda_. Então que sentido teriam as palavras dela diante _disso_? - E apontei para nós dois, tão próximos. - Só que com todo o melodrama de James, comecei a me perguntar se _isso_ tem algum sentido.

\- Lilian, por favor - Benedict encurvou as costas para ficar na mesma altura que eu e eu vi o prelúdio de lágrimas em seus olhos porque, quando estava prestes a chorar, eles ficavam vermelhos e seus cílios brilhavam com a fulguração da água que se acumulava neles e os fazia se juntar. - Eu falhei com você... mas não duvide de nós, por favor, não faça isso.

E a sentença mais difícil que já tive de formular e falar em minha vida foi dita:

\- Eu não o que eu sinto por você.

\- Não, não, não... Lil, por favor, não - e em que mundo poderia eu imaginar que as lágrimas de um homem cortariam meu peito como faca sem corte. - Eu_

\- Você está certo. Eu deixo você sempre, Ben... pelos meus amigos, pela minha casa, pela minha vida... e eu nem consigo ficar brava com você porque você beijou outra mulher porque parece ser só mais um pedaço quebrado dentro de mim.

Ele me segurou mais forte entre suas mãos.

\- Lilian... não faça isso comigo.

\- Mas... e se eu... não me apaixonei por você? - Ele se afastou, levou a mãos aos cabelos, olhou para baixo e respirou fundo. Enxugou as gotas salgadas com a manga e depois voltou-se para mim:

\- Você acha isso? Que não gosta de mim?

\- Eu gosto de você, mas não sei se é amor.

\- Claro que não. Estamos nos vendo há pouco mais de um mês, Lilian... estranho seria se você me amasse.

\- O quê?

Ele me sorriu e gentilmente segurou minha mão e me conduziu de volta para a espreguiçadeira.

\- Eu me apaixonei por você há nove anos_

\- Exatamente! Por que você se apaixonou e, pior, por que ainda o está? O que_

\- Deixe-me terminar, ok? - E concordei com um breve aceno. - Eu me apaixonei por você há nove anos e desapaixonei. E quando te encontrei de novo, me apaixonei pela primeira vez por essa nova versão de você, tão diferente daquela menina. Mas já naquela época eu soube que teria de ser paciente porque, sim, você era nova de mais e eu casado, obviamente, e porque sim, eu sabia que na primeira vez em que te beijasse meu mundo seria colocado em cheque. Eu beijei outra mulher e não há nada que possa fazer para que me perdoe, mas no instante em que fiz isso, eu parei e fui embora.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque _não era você_.

\- Por quê você se apaixonou por mim? Olha a bagunça que eu sou, Ben... olha esse monte de merda que tem dentro de mim e eu finjo que não tem nada acontecendo!

\- Porque _é você_ e porque _sou eu_. Agora... se você disser que não gosta de mim, da minha companhia, das nossas conversas e que não há tesão entre nós... aí vamos embora. - E eu meneei a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu gosto de você.

\- Ok. Para mim isso basta por enquanto. Me dê a oportunidade de te conquistar, Lil, e se daqui dez anos você ainda ter se apaixonado por mim, ai eu vou embora - e nós dois rimos e ele me beijou delicadamente, passando seus dedos entre meus cabelos e me dizendo que continuaria a me beijar por todo o processo de conquista. - E mais uma coisa.

\- O que é?

\- Confie em mim para se abrir, Lil. Seja pela saudade de Andrew, por causa de Roger, seus pais, o tênis... o que for. Essa sua dor no ombro é um alerta de quando as coisas estão pesadas demais.


	35. Epílogo

**Aos Olhos do Mundo**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Faz um ano. Praticamente um ano desde a última vez em que pisei no Estádio Arthur Ashe, quadra principal do US OPEN, Nova York. Vinte e três mil pessoas pararam suas vidas hoje para ver essa partida e, às vezes, com aquele resquício da cultura do futebol, fico impressionada com a capacidade dessas pessoas fazerem silêncio e me permitirem que eu escute apenas o bater da bola na quadra e depois contra minha raquete.

É a música do silêncio grupal em prol de alguns minutos de atenção - eu não escuto nada. Existe somente a bola e onde eu quero que ela vá e nada ou ninguém além disso. Quando o estádio explode em aplausos por um ponto bem feito ou agraciado por um rali [1], aí eu lembro que eles estão aqui.

A retrospectiva é boa: mantive a consistência em meus jogos, conseguindo ousar quando necessário; cheguei a final de dois _Grand Slam_ \- três, se considerar hoje - e obtive êxito nas séries _masters 1000_. Estou entre as 5 melhores do mundo e se hoje tudo der certo, subo mais duas posições.

A sueca do outro lado já notou a potência de meu _backhand [3]_ e está se esforçando muito para evitá-lo, mas depois que Roger se juntou à minha equipe de treinamento, meus _slices [_ _5]_ _e forehand [_ _4]_ estão igualmente poderosos. Não acredita em que ela consiga fazer algo para me bloquear. Mas, independente disso, cada ponto é mais que um ponto e estamos nos estendendo muito em nossas trocas de bolas.

Ela quer me cansar.

E está quase conseguindo.

E ela confirma o serviço [2] e eu sei que preciso quebrar os próximos para ter a chance de fechar essa partida com serviço meu. É natural que você tenha mais controle do jogo de bola quando começa sacando. Ela me obriga a avançar para perto da rede e não há sonoridade mais bonita para mim do que a troca rápida de bolas e o desafio de ter que cobrir a minha área em poucos passos e, após 4 trocas de bolas (duas dela, duas minha), quebro o serviço de novo, fecho o _set_ , e meu coração e eu nos vemos muito perto de ganhar.

Não se desconcentre, Lilian.

Aplausos e eu me dou a chance de olhar uma vez para aquelas pessoas. Dou as costas para a rede, peço a toalha para um dos gandulas de fundo e rapidamente estendo os olhos para o meu camarote. Estão todos com o boné com o meu logo, alguns vestem até camisetas e vejo minha mãe agarrada ao terço e sorrio - porque essa imagem é uma das minhas identidades de _família_. Ela sempre fez isso nas finais, desde o primeiro torneio.

\- Eu só vou na final em que você ganhar - argumentou Daniel meses antes quando eu perguntei porque ele nunca fora em nenhum dos jogos nesse ano. E hoje ele está ali, sentado ao lado de Ben e apontando alguma coisa na quadra enquanto comenta algo em seu ouvido. Rapidamente, trocamos olhares, ele me oferece um meio sorriso e uma piscadela.

Roger bate em seu joelho e aponta alguma coisa do outro lado da quadra.

Não me importa o que seja.

Hoje não há dor - nem no ombro, nem no peito e tão menos na consciência.

Quando o último ponto começa, não me importo em não escutar a bola, porque às vezes escuto uma outra coisa, uma voz bem perto do meu ouvido que antecipa onde devo me posicionar. Tênis é quase igual a sinuca: você pode e _deve_ ter o domínio da próxima posição da bola, e para mim é quase natural saber onde ela estará quando eu acerto o movimento. Mas desde que eu comecei a fazer terapia - não só o acompanhamento com psicólogo esportivo -, esse conhecimento acerca da bola soa muito como a voz de Andrew.

É meu amigo ao meu ouvido me dizendo:

\- Direita curta, esquerda cumprida, diagonal... Oh, péssima devolução, certeza de que virá um _slice_ para nós.

E a ideia de sermos _nós_ tornou muitas coisas mais leves nesse ano.

A melhor sensação de ganhar é o rápido relaxamento da musculatura. Deixo a raquete cair no chão e sou agraciada pelas palmas. Corro até a rede, estendo a mão para minha adversária e ela me parabeniza. Elogiamo-nos, cumprimentando o juiz de cadeira e depois corro em direção ao camarote.

Meus pais se curvam para conseguirem me dar as mãos e ouço papai dizer como sente orgulho de mim. Na verdade ele precisa gritar, porque é bem alto o local e eu estou na ponta dos pés aqui embaixo. Eles - todos eles - estão comemorando, se abraçando, pulando e gritando meu nome. Ben se aproxima e, diante de sua estatura e envergadura, alcançar-me aqui embaixo mostra-se uma tarefa bem fácil para ele.

Depois dirijo-me para o meu banco, sento, pego uma toalha para me enxugar e conforme o corpo esfria percebo o ar pouco gélido, obrigando-me a puxar a blusa do agasalho e colocar por cima da roupa ainda úmida. Vou até algumas pessoas próximas a mim na arquibancada e autografo bolinhas, bonés, camisetas e entrego minha munhequeira para uma criança.

Os diretores e nós duas nos posicionamos sobre o púlbito improvisado, fazemos nossos discursos e eu quero muito correr para o vestiário para abraçar a todo mundo. Sessão de fotos com os troféus, com os juízes, com a adorável equipe de gandulas, eu sozinha... enfim. Com a ajuda de um gandula, carregamos troféu e bolsas e fazemos o trajeto para o vestiário.

No corredor, vejo minha foto em tamanho real com os anos em que ganhei o torneio.

Com a imprensa em envolta, avisto o homem que se destaca na multidão pela sua altura e seu sorriso já me faz quase cair em lágrimas. Acelero os passos e me enlaço à Benedict e nos beijamos e no meio ele tenta me dizer:

\- Parabéns, meu amor.

\- Eu não sei se acredito ainda.

Ele segura meu rosto entre suas mãos e me diz o quão orgulhoso está.

\- Eu disse que eu só viria para te ver ganhar! - Dan me abraça e balançamos um pouco de um lado para o outro. - James não conseguiu vir. Está no set até agora.

\- Tudo bem. Ele pode ver a reprise depois.

\- Reprise? Esse cara vai cansar me escutar narrando o brilhantismo desse jogo!

Roger está ao final da fila e abre um sorriso enorme quando enfim conseguimos ficar frente à frente.

\- É, Lil... ano que vem será a conquista do impossível - diz ao levar a mão ao meu ombro.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu vou me aposentar.

\- O quê? Você tá maluco?

\- Não - e ele massageia meu ombro. - Eu só descobri que te ver progredir e atingir suas marcas me faz muito feliz também. Quero te ver fazer o _Grand Slam [_ _7]_ também _._ \- Um beijo sobre o meu cabelo ensebado de suor e um breve careta.

Vamos comemorar todos nós juntos hoje na parte privatiza do hotel em que estamos hospedados - cortesia dos patrocinadores.

\- Está cansada? - Benedict se aproxima de mim ao final da noite e se ajeita no sofá comigo, permitindo que eu repouse a cabeça sobre seu peito.

\- Muito.

\- Quer ir para o quarto?

\- Daqui a pouco. Ben_

\- Sim?

\- Amanhã tem o jantar do campeões. E a campeã da simples dança com o campeão da simples_

\- Hm - ele murmura de forma divertida.

\- Mas eu tenho direito a um acompanhante.

\- E quem você quer que te acompanhe?

Remexo-me sobre ele para poder encará-lo. Com o tempo descobri que além da mancha marrom amarelada, seus olhos têm nuances de riscos mínimos na cor mel, o que acredito ser o motivo para a capacidade de seus olhos transitar do verde mar até o azul celeste com facilidade.

\- O homem que eu amo.

Um sorriso. O sorriso que mais me encanta. O sorriso que aos poucos aniquilou todas as minhas dores. Benedict inclina e me beija e diz que vai comigo por onde quer que eu vá.

Esse ano estou ansiosa pelo evento das "Letters Live" [8]. Benedict participará e, às vezes, o escuto treinar a carta de amor e sua voz me leva para aqueles dois seres apaixonados ausentes da vida um do outro pela guerra e que o único contato íntimo é a designação da caligrafia carregada de sentimentos e que cada palavra contém muito além do significado.

Uma vez um homem se apaixonou por uma enérgica e curiosa garota. E, depois, esse homem se apaixonou por uma solitária tenista.

Obrigada, Ben, por achar que as duas tão dignas de sua atenção.

* * *

Referências:

¹ _rali_ \- várias trocas de bolas entre as adversárias antes de marcar um ponto ( _point)._

² _serviço_ \- uma das divisões da partida. Vence o _set_ quem ganhar seis games primeiro com vantagem de dois games sobre o adversário. Em caso de empate em 6 a 6, vence o set quem ganhar o _tiebreak_.

 _³backhand_ \- Golpe de fundo de quadra executado do lado contrário onde o jogador segura a raquete. Para um canhoto, por exemplo, o _backhand_ fica no seu lado direito.

4 _forehand_ \- Golpe de fundo (depois que a bola quica uma vez na quadra) executado do mesmo lado do corpo em que o jogador segura a raquete. O _forehand_ de um canhoto, por exemplo, é o golpe de fundo no seu lado esquerdo

5 _slice_ \- Efeito que "corta" a bola de cima para baixo, tendendo a abaixá-la ao tocar o solo

7 _Fazer o Grand Slam_ \- ganhar os 4 grandes torneios abertos (Australian Open, Roland Garros, Wimbledon, US OPEN) em um único ano.

 _8Letter Live_ \- liberdade poética para que aconteça depois de Agosto dentro dessa história.

* * *

E terminou :)


End file.
